Lost in Darkness
by Sheogoras
Summary: To surrender oneself to your own darkness and rage … losing all hope in a world full of lies and violence … Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, hated and betrayed, walks his own path towards the end, leaving the Will of Fire behind … will he save the world or doom it with his darkness. Cold/Older/Strong/Intelligent Naruto, Mature Content, Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome my dear readers to my first fanfic on this website ... well my first fic in English to be precise hehe. You see I've started this story in German and posted it on Animexx ... it still isn´t finished and I plan to continue to write in the two languages. Since one of my American friends pleaded me to do this story in English and post it on Fanfiction. Well here you have it buddy ... hope you like it ...and of course the same goes for all the other readers as well.**

** So I have the pleasure to introduce you to my story ... Lost in Darkness.**

** Enjoy!**

** I don´t own Naruto ... if I would, then Naruto would be much more awesome … the same goes for One Piece and Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The right path to take?**

* * *

_Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Silently and emotionless, a young blond hairy man looked from the window of his crappy apartment into the starlit sky above his home village.

His name: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko and scapegoat for the whole village. Because of his burden, the life of the seventeen-year-old man could only be described as hell on earth: to be avoided by the villagers, denied access to almost every shop and for and almost … countless murder attempts on daily basis. Well, at least until his Shinobi training begun … most of the attempts were only committed by civilians and later on, he could easily escape from them.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto sat on his bed as the memories of his … miserable life emerged.

As a result of the Kyuubi assault several years before, he grew up alone … the orphanage kicked him out by the age of four, saying a ´demon child´ like him could survive on it´s own. Mmpfh whatever. He lived for a whole year on the streets, feeding from the trash of the village and finding himself on daily basis in the hospital … after another murder attempt…. When he was five, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, decided to take care of the abused child. Needless to say, the old man was furious about the village treatment, daily reports from his Anbus stated that Naruto was safe in the orphanage. To give the poor child a home, Sarutobi gave him an old apartment in the outlying districts of Konoha and made every necessary provides. However, the old Kage also agreed to train the boy in the Shinobi arts.

Sarutobi discovered very quickly that Naruto was a true genius, probably due to his genes. Physic training defined the beginning of his Shinobi career, at least as much as the body of a small child could handle. Chakra control followed after, the blond could easily gain access to his large Chakra reserves and the several E-rang Jutsus, which he learned from Sarutobi. With seven years, little Naruto already mastered the **Kawarimi no Jutsu, **the** Kibakufuda no Jutsu **and** Henge no Jutsu**, **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **and even the** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, as ordered by Sarutobi since the Jinchuriki could never do a simple Bunshin because of his large Chakra reserves.

With the help of his **Kage Bunshins**, Naruto´s training could be extended, each clone gave his experiences onto the original. Therefore, the boy trained on daily basis, each time with roughly fifty **Kage Bunshins **to improve his Chakra control. Furthermore was the blond for his age already quite intelligent and tough, ´thanks´ to the harsh life in Konoha he needed to grow up fast … there was no time for a childhood. Knowledge was also on the training program. Through his **Kage Bunshins**, Naruto could easily achieve a considerable amount of knowledge in many aspects, from daily things like cooking and history to Shinobi knowledge like anatomy, strategy and survival in the wild.

All in all, Sarutobi was more than pleased with his young apprentice, after all he was far more advanced than most of the fresh graduated Genins. However, Naruto didn´t choose to form many … social contacts to other children, probably because most of them avoided him by orders of their parents.

Not that it mattered to Naruto, his childlike naivety was gone with Sarutobi´s training. The blond began to shut himself from the outside world, his child smile froze with time … just on special occasions did he smile at his Ojji-san, as he called the old man in private.

Finally did the Sandaime Hokage register his apprentice in the Konoha Academy, to at least try and form more bonds with children his age and to understand the meaning of teamwork. But it was meaningless to Naruto, he didn´t want to do anything with other children … well, until he met Itachi.

A gentle smile adorned the blond's lips as this particular memory flooded him.

Uchiha Itachi, from the noble and powerful Uchiha Clan, also joined the Academy with seven years.

He became Naruto´s first and real friend.

Contrary to most Uchiha, Itachi wasn´t conceited and arrogant, but he got along with all his class comrades … especially with Naruto. Itachi immediately saw his strength and started to respect him. Respect became rivalry. And from rivalry emerged a real friendship.

This friendship didn´t go unnoticed. Whereas Sarutobi was pleased, the current Clan leader of the Uchiha and Itachi´s dad, Uchiha Fugaku, was at the beginning skeptical. However, his mistrust was quickly dismissed as his son reached better and quicker training results than expected. Itachi´s rivalry with Naruto encouraged him to become better than is blond friend. Fugaku was more than pleased, after all did Itachi count as the most prominent genius of the Uchiha Clan and he improved trough his training with the Jinchuriki. So the Clan head approved of this friendship to the ´boy´ … Itachi was the future of the Clan … the key to their victory … he wouldn´t let the meaningless chatting of these dump villagers ruin his plans.

During the common training did Itachi´s Sharingan awaken, the mighty _Kekkei Genkai_ of the old Clan. This of course gave him a slight advantage over Naruto, much to his disappointment. Even offside from training, the two of them became truly inseparable, even though the blond did never enter the Uchiha Clan compound. For personal reasons. Itachi accepted it, after all he knew the harsh life of his friend and wanted to support him.

Itachi´s friendship helped the blond boy to open up again, even though it was only to the Uchiha heir, but it was a progress. Naruto could tell him everything, from his fears to the rage he felt in regards to Konoha. This of course did trouble his only friend.

The first Academy year did go smoothly, as predicted were Itachi and Naruto their comrades miles ahead. It was concluded to transfer them directly to the fourth year, a decision that pleased especially our blond Jinchuriki.

Two further Academy years awaited the two friends which passed rather uneventful. Nevertheless, it was difficult to cope with the other Academy students, as they were two years older. Most of them just avoided the geniuses with the exception of some children.

Gekko Hayate, a sickly and black-haired boy with the dream to become the best Kenjutsu master of Konoha. He got along fairly easily with the two ´brothers´ and didn´t let other opinions cloud his mind.

Mitarashi Anko, former student of the legendary Hebi Sannin Orochimaru who left Konoha some time before, leaving Anko to the hatred of the villagers. As the purple-haired girl had a similar life as the Jinchuriki, she could easily understand the pain of Naruto and become friends with him. The same fate, huh?

Yuhi Kurenai and Uzuki Yugao.

Just these two names filled his hearth with joy.

The two girls became quickly friends with their little group.

Kurenai was a pretty young girl with ruby-red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Her talent to Genjutsu was discovered at an early stage, a skill, which was difficult to learn, yet to master. Needless to say, Kurenai wanted to become a master in this particular Shinobi art.

Yugao wanted to become a Kenjustu master, just like Hayate. Both always challenged each other, proclaiming who would finally achieve the title. Contrary to her friend Kurenai, Yugao had black-grey eyes and long purple hair.

Both of them were, because of their beauty, the most popular girls of the class. Nevertheless, they didn´t let any of the boys come near them … well apart from Hayate, Itachi and Naruto. They wanted to become true Kunoichis, prepared to fight and die in the real Shinobi world.

The last two Academy years passed quickly and so came the final examination to become a Genin. Itachi and Naruto passed as Rookies of the year, getting a perfect 100 score whereas Kurenai, Yugao and Anko passed as best Kunoichis. Itachi and Naruto became part of a team, probably due to insistence of the Uchiha Clan head, Kurenai being the final team member. As some of the students could tell, that did not sit well with Yugao since she would had loved to be on the same team as the Jinchuriki. The purple-haired girl was kinda upset, but she formed a team with Hayate and Anko … it could have been worse.

Now that Naruto was an official Shinobi of Konoha, Sarutobi wanted to tell thy boy of his … special burden … as one could tell was the old Kage a bit disturbed. Some time ago, he noticed the slight change in his former apprentice´s behavior … Naruto started to doubt more and more his ´home village´ and to develop a grudge against the villagers … not that Sarutobi could blame him.

Miraculously, the blonde took the information calmly, he didn´t seem to see himself as the demon, but … this only fuelled his hatred for the village. After all, one could expect from humans to tell the difference between a prisoner and his warden, or not?

Now that the boy knew of his tenant, he wanted to ask about his parents … and if they abandoned him because of him being a Jinchuriki. Sarutobi only replied that he didn´t know anything about them and they probably died during the Kyuubi assault. That´s why he was chosen to become a human sacrifice. Although he was very perceptive for his age, Naruto didn´t question his Sensei and Ojji-san … he was the first to accept him … his Ojji-san wouldn´t lie to him … would he?

Wanting to inform his few friends of his burden, the blond told them everything he knew … hoping they wouldn´t be so naïve like the villagers.

Itachi wasn´t all that surprised, he kinda expected something like this … now the harsh treatment of his friend made sense. His respect for his brother in all but blood grew, any other person would have probably broken by now.

His other friends didn´t take the news as well as the Uchiha heir.

Anko understood the Jinchuriki the most, having to carry a similar burden … a burden no one did ask her to bear … Orochimaru´s Juinjutsu was Anko´s ´Kyuubi´. Hayate´s, Kurenai´s and Yugao´s parents had never forbidden their children to befriend the Jinchuriki, as they didn´t see the fox demon in the boy.

Hayate´s view of his friend didn´t change at all, Naruto remained Naruto … with or without Kyuubi.

Kurenai and Yugao reacted … a bit more emotional. They promptly threw themselves at their blond friend and hugged him to death. With a kiss to both cheeks, the girls proclaimed that they would stay by his side forever. Naruto had never, in his whole life, felt so much embarrassed … and so much loved.

Naruto´s team, led by Hari Senko, an old Jonin veteran, was next to Yugao´s team on of the best and most promising Genin teams that Konoha had to offer. Which led to their qualification in the Chunin Selection Exams held in Sunagakure no Sato, six months after their graduation.

The six Genins trained hard to represent the strength of their home village … well, apart from Naruto who just wanted to protect himself and his friends.

Hayate and Yugao were trained by their respective families in the art of Kenjutsu, being already two of the most promising candidates. Anko for herself trained the arts of her old Sensei, even if she hated his guts, she couldn´t deny the usefulness of his Jutsus. Sandaime Hokage gave the girl several techniques, which were found in some of the hidden bases of his former student. Kurenai used her talent to become a Genjutsu Mistress, wanting to prove everyone the usefulness of this particular Shinobi art. Itachi experienced a harsh training regime under his father and Clan, not wanting to bear shame upon the noble Clan. The young heir specialized in the famous Katon Jutsus of his Clan and the use of his Sharingan and Katana. His father was more than pleased, with barely ten years his son practically had Jonin skill … he couldn´t hope for a better Clan heir, even if he did place a lot of hope on his current two year old son Sasuke.

Naruto´s training program also demanded a lot of him. Even though Sarutobi couldn´t spare a lot of time due to his duty as Hokage, the old man at least tried to help his apprentice as much as he could. Physical training happened on daily basis, though the Jinchuriki concentrated more on his _Seishitsuhenka _(Nature Transformation). Sandaime was utterly astonished when he discovered that the young Uzumaki had an affinity to at least three elements, a stronger one to Futon and Raiton and a weaker one to Suiton. With the help of his **Kage Bunshins**, he quickly gained a respectful level of Ninjutsu, learning several C-rank and B-rank Jutsus to his three elements. Furthermore did his Ojji-san buy him a beautiful Katana to merge with his Taijutsu style, also known as **Humming Bird Style**, which was based on fast and precise hits to break the opposite´s defense. His Kenjutsu advanced at a slow rate, but his friends helped him when they could. Especially Yugao was more than happy to help him, finally ´her´ Naruto showed some interest in her favorite art.

Sarutobi also told him about his weakness to Genjutsu, because of his massive Chakra reserves the Uzumaki would never be able to cast a simple Genjutsu. Naruto wasn´t troubled by the doubts of his Sensei, he already found a solution to this specific problem, even though he didn´t reveal it to the old man … much to the displeasure of his Ojji-san.

The solution was as easy as it was risky: Kyuubi no Youko.

After he learned of his role as Jinchuriki, Naruto decided to visit his ´tenant´ through meditation. The encounter between the two did go … rather well and interesting … the almighty demon fox was, even though arrogant and absolutely narcissistic, impressed from it´s jailor who faced it without a shed of fear. Nevertheless, the Jinchuriki remained strong-willed and didn´t let himself lose to fear … the hatred and the rage it´s jailor felt for this … stinky village was refreshing for the demon.

Bah … Ningen!

Both sides came to a compromise: Kyuubi would lend his container the necessary Youkai to neutralize all casted Genjutsu. On the other hand did Naruto tear apart a forth of the seal that kept Kyuubi at bay, given the fox access to his senses and accelerating Naruto´s body to the Youkai circulation. Nevertheless, this action didn´t go without consequences … consequences that no one could have foreseen … not even the mighty Kyuubi no Youko.

Through their intense training, the Chunin Selection Exams were easy going for the Konoha Genins. They all came into the finals, which consisted of individual battles in Suna´s stadium. In the final battle, Itachi and Naruto faced each other, best friends and ruthless rivals. The battle was spectacular, a fight between high Chunin and low Jonin skill.

Finally, the fight ended in a draw, both fighters being knocked off.

Due to the their performance, all of the Konoha Genins were promoted to Chunin rank: Hayate and Yugao glanced due to their exceptional skills in Kenjutsu and good Ninjutsu. Anko performed a great show with the several Jutsus of the Snake Sannin whereas Kurenai´s usage of complicated Genjutsus and strategy provided a promotion. Itachi and Naruto were the highlights of the Exams, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan against the apprentice of the Sandaime Hokage. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu were carried on a high level, which many Shinobi could only dream of. The promotion was therefore well deserved, for both teams.

Naruto sighed deeply as he remembered the last few years of his life … the many losses and terrors of the war.

At the age of twelve, Itachi and Naruto decided to take the Jonin Exams. However, Kurenai stated that she wasn´t ready yet and wanted to attend the Exams at the same time as Yugao and Anko. Both rivals therefore took their individual Exam.

Itachi exceeded the expectations of his Clan and was promoted to Jonin.

Whereas Naruto, even though more than worthy, was just promoted to Tokebetsu Jonin … needless to say, the Uzumaki was frustrated with this decision, he knew that Konoha´s Council was behind this ´treachery´.

The Council wanted a strong Jinchuriki in these troubling times to defend Konoha. However, they didn´t want the ´Demon Boy` to gain an influential position in Konoha´s ranks. They decided to give him the Tokebetsu rank because of his excellent results, he couldn´t participate in the more important meetings and remained closer to Chunin rank. At the beginning, the Civilian Council was even against his registration in the Academy, but the Clan heads, the Hokage and the Elders urged to train their weapon as soon as possible. Nevertheless, only Sarutobi wanted him as a Jonin … the support of the Clans and Elders diminished … the container could also protect Konoha from a less respectful position.

Sarutobi knew that Naruto´s ´Will of Fire`, if it even had existed in the first place, shook dangerously with this decision … and not in Konoha´s favor.

Shortly after, tensions began to rise at the borders of Hi no Kuni. Konoha was thrown in a new war, not quite thirteen years after the Third Great Shinobi War.

The smaller Shinobi countries at the borders formed an alliance to reconquer lost territories, which were given to Hi no Kuni during the last Great War. And so it came that Konoha fought in a two front war: against Yugakure in the Nord-East and against Tanigakure/Kusagakure in the West to the Nord-West.

Fortunately for Konoha, the other Great Shinobi Nations remained neutral during this conflict: Sunagakure and Iwagakure still needed to recover from the terrible losses of the last war whereas Kumogakure continued to isolate itself and Kirigakure stood on the verge of a civil war because of the ´Bloodline Purges`.

Konoha stood alone.

Many Chunin teams were assigned to fight alongside the Jonins and Anbus, the necessity of good Shinobis becoming rather quickly a problem.

Yugao´s team, as well as the former team of Naruto were also sent to the front. What they experienced would be forever engraved in their memories … they saw the true world and his horrors … now they definitely knew what it meant to be a Shinboi.

The conflict lasted for roughly three years … three years in which both sides lost countless good Shinobis. At the beginning, nobody could obtain a clear advantage, the Shinobis of the smaller countries didn´t let themselves be dragged into large-scaled battles, they preferred to engage in smaller skirmishes using guerilla tactics to bleed Konoha´s forces to death. Many Konoha Shinobis became victims of these ambushes, the causalities increasing by every day.

Naruto and his friends survived the first year at the front relatively unscathed, apart some minor injuries. The war claimed a heavy tribute and strained on their nerves. Naruto, even though being in his first real war, could handle the pressure much better … after all, he even felt in his ´home village´ like in a war zone with the constant murder attempts in his young years and the hatred from the villagers. Itachi, to honor his services to Konoha in the war, was taken in by the Anbu Black Ops and managed to acquire a position as Anbu Captain … being next to Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi, former apprentice of the famous Yondaime Hokage, one of the youngest Konoha Shinobi to achieve this position.

Naruto´s services weren´t even acknowledged.

The young Shinobis did now see the true life … being Shinobi meant to die in one´s early youth. That became painfully obvious to them, having already lost many of their former class comrades who gave their lives to ensure victory.

And so it came that Kurenai and Yugao gathered their courage to ask their blond friend to be with them. To their great surprise did the Jinchuriki accept without hesitating … in fact the two girls expected some cold rejection from the less emotional blond. Needless to say, the joy of both girls was never greater … finally they could be with their love. Naruto didn´t seem to care much, but one could clearly see the love in his eyes every time he looked at his girlfriends.

Love … he of all people … a Jinchuriki … learned how to love, in the middle of a war.

During the two last war years, the events tended more and more in favor of Konoha, due to the truce with Tanigakure. With their ally gone, Kusagakure and Yugakure were forced on the defensive, losing more and more ground … but the skirmishes were only becoming more ruthless. Kurenai´s parents were killed during an ambush, Hayate was nearly killed on patrol duty … he was transferred to Konoha with grave injuries. The loss of her parents hit the girl hard, without the support of Yugao and Naruto she probably wouldn´t have overcome their death. That he couldn´t understand the pain of his girlfriend disturbed the Jinchuriki greatly as he never had a loving parent … did it so feel to lose a close person?!

After Konoha´s forces invaded Kusagakure, they were forced to capitulate, Yugakure following their example. After nearly three years of constant war, peace was finally achieved. Konoha decided that Kusagakure, which was entirely invaded, should nevertheless keep its sovereignty. But it got under financial dependence of Konoha. The war claimed a lot … and gave the involved parties nothing, as every fought war in history.

The life of many Shinobis was turned upside down: Anko and Yugao survived the war relatively unscathed, they didn´t lose precious people … well, Anko was already an orphan before the war. Hayate lost his two siblings in the turmoil of the war whereas Kurenai still had to fight the loss of her parents.

Itachi was traumatized by the war, his ideals were shaken in their foundation … all this losses and violence … especially the violent actions of his own Clan troubled him deeply and fuelled his doubts. Being traumatized by the constant fighting, he wanted nothing more than to quit being a Shinobi. However, Naruto managed to convince his brother otherwise. Now, his dream was to fight for a world without war and violence.

On the outside, Naruto didn´t let the experiences of the war affect him, but his few friends could discover a … certain unrest coming from the Jinchuriki. He became more cold and mistrustful towards strangers and was often reported before the Hokage due to his violent actions against people insulting him. Sarutobi was troubled by this behavior his ´grandson´ put on, he changed for the worst and not even his friends could help him. What nobody knew, Naruto found the war … refreshing to say the least … the smell of death and blood and the entire killing. Kyuubi suspected that this behavior was due to the tearing of a part of the **Shiki no Fujin** … the Youkai seemed to fuel the negative emotions of it´s jailor. Naruto wasn´t all that concerned, as long as he could protect his few friends and survive.

Kurenai and Yugao were disturbed by the change of their boyfriend, they even feared that he would lose himself … even though the blond still showed how much he loved the two. A nagging feeling consumed them.

Only later was his world truly disturbed … with the deception of his Ojji-san and mentor, a person he trusted blindly and would gladly give his life for … betrayed by the only person he saw as family, apart from Itachi.

The tragedy happened when Itachi, through his position as Anbu Captain, managed to access the secret documents of Konoha. The record, which raised his special attention, was his friend´s and brother´s one, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Everything was noted, from the countless murder attempts, his life on the streets to his natural parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina … two of the greatest and strongest Shinobi Konoha had ever had. To think that Konoha would treat the son of two heroes like trash … truly ironic, huh? Even though the secret of his parents was disturbing, Naruto´s record did contain another instruction … regarding his training and eventual execution. As ordered by the Council, the Hokage would personally train the `Demon Boy` and keep him on a leash … to manipulate him in becoming a ´pet´ for Konoha. Should the Jinchuriki later on show signs of disobedience or not serve his village loyally anymore, then he would be executed on the spot. But it got worse … the whole project was personally signed by the Hokage. Itachi couldn´t believe it … Sarutobi, the first person to care and treat him like a normal human, would truly have executed his ´grandson´ … just to please the Council. After all, the Hokage was the leader of the village, his decisions stood above those of the Council and yet, he let himself be influenced?

The Uchiha heir was in turmoil, on the one hand was his loyalty to the village that he loved above everything … on the other hand stood his loyalty to his friend, no brother who had a right to know the truth. Finally, Itachi decided to tell Naruto everything, he didn´t want to lie to the blond like his idol.

Something shattered to pieces inside the Jinchuriki … his last shed of hope to the old man and this ´Will of Fire` was engulfed in nothing but hatred and emptiness. Konoha did consider him as a demon and abomination … maybe he should show them the true meaning of these words.

Greatly disturbed by the change in his friend, Itachi wondered if he did the world a favor … or just sentenced it´s doom.

From this day on was the old Naruto, as his friends knew him, gone. Now he was just a broken, crestfallen and hateful young man. His girlfriends were shattered to see the change in their love … nevertheless, Naruto continued to be a shell of his former self … or at least tried to … for the sake of Kurenai and Yugao. Never again did he call the Hokage Ojji-san, never again did he talk to him … apart from mission reports where he would show up and preferred to remain quiet. Sarutobi couldn´t tell what was wrong, but he kept his cool … as long as the boy didn´t commit treason and fulfilled his duty as Konoha Shinobi, there was no reason to fear … or was it?

Oh how much the old goat would be mistaken.

With a groan, Naruto stood up from his bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He gave a blissful sigh as he washed his face with cool water. Then his gaze fell upon the mirror. His wild spiky and practically shoulder-length hair was a golden-yellow, they shinned almost as bright as the sun; his clearly defined face was marked by six whisker marks on his cheeks and two ice cold eyes. He stood at an impressive 6´1", being taller than his friend Itachi due to his hard physical training regime, giving him quite the muscular body.

Yes, even though he was avoided by most of the villagers, the Namikaze counted as one of the most desired man of Konoha, next to his brother Itachi. Nonetheless, after the war, many women gave their hopes up, rumors being that he was in a relationship with Yuhi Kurenai and Uzuki Yugao. Both were already considered being some of the most powerful Kunoichis of Konoha and after some daring women tried their luck, which resulted in them getting beat up, they let him be … for the moment.

After cleaning up, the blond man entered his kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Normally, he didn´t live alone anymore, not after the war; Kurenai and Yugao were always keeping him company. As the black-haired woman lived alone in her parents house, she decided to share it with both Naruto and Yugao. Much to the disappointment of Yugao´s parents who were forced to let go of their ´little´ girl. The Jinchuriki was most pleased, now he could spent more time with his girlfriends … furthermore, Kurenai´s house was much better than his old apartment.

But he kept it … as it was his first true home.

Every time his two girlfriends were off on missions and he was alone, he spent the night in his apartment.

Today … was such a night. A night that would change everything.

With a fresh cup of tea, the Uzumaki let himself drop onto the chair. As he was nipping on his cup, a movement in the corner of the kitchen caught his attention.

Pitch-black smoke appeared and formed into a dark, small mass. Naruto kept looking silently as the mass took the form of a human chest, with scrawny long arms and claws. The head of the creature was practically merged with it´s thorax, only two blood red eyes could be seen. The new being was only composed of black smoke.

The Jinchuriki was unimpressed, his gaze was solemnly fixed upon the newcomer. Finally, he spook up.

"Report!"

"As you expected the old fool of Hokage and the Elders gave Uchiha Itachi the order to kill his own Clan this night. Tensions between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the village becoming intense, Itachi provided them enough proof that they do indeed plan a coup to overthrow the Hokage. The massacre will begin at 11 p.m. … my lord!", the creature replied in a piercing and scratchy voice. Excitement could clearly be seen in it´s eyes.

"So my suspicion is confirmed … Itachi has truly chosen to serve this dump hole. Mmpfh! Pathetic Itachi-nii, truly pathetic killing your own flesh and blood for these sinners … and for what? Peace? Pah!"

The creature just watched it´s master silently, seeing how a grin started to sneak it´s way on his lips.

"Whatever … you were my first friend Itachi, my brother … killing your whole Clan could be difficult … even for you, mmmh maybe I should be of assistance, neh?" Naruto directed his attention towards the shadow creature. "You did well … spying the Kami no Shinobi without getting caught, indeed quite the achievement. Now retreat and inform your brothers … this night will provide you a feast!"

The creature bowed slightly, waves of excitement could be felt coming from it.

"As you command … Azriel-sama!" And dissolved into smoke.

Naruto starred out of the window, being in deep thoughts. Azriel … yes … so the name giving by his servants, but why … he still didn´t know. At the beginning, he thought it would have something to do with Kyuubi, but not even the Bijuu knew of the existence of these … shadow creatures. His curiosity won at one point and he asked one of the beings the meaning of the name. It just replied with it´s piercing, blood red eyes that this was his real name.

Real name, huh? As long as they served him loyally, it was meaningless what they called him.

It was 10:42 p.m..

Time to help a friend.

Naruto took his dark mantle and tied the katana to his waist.

´Oi Kyu! No answer.´

´Kami-sama … is he sleeping again? … lazier than these damn Naras, can you believe it?! Whatever … not my problem if he wants to pass the coming blood feast.´

A last time did the blond look at his old apartment, memories flowing through. Yugao … Kurenai, his Benihimes. Even if he did feel betrayed and embittered by this world, his love for both would probably never cease.

´Mmpfh … let it begin!´

* * *

_Front door of the Uchiha district, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

For a long time did Itachi stare at the compound of his Clan, a Clan which would meet it´s end by his hands tonight. Every fiber of his body revolted against this decision, but he had sworn to protect Konoha … by all means, sworn to protect the peace whether the price may be. He couldn´t let a civil war take place, destroying countless of lives in the process.

Itachi´s shoulder-length black hair was tied in a ponytail whereas his Sharingan registered every possible movement, the red pupil with three tomoes could easily be seen in the darkness. Fulfilling his last mission as official Konohanin, the Uchiha heir decided to wear his Anbu clothing, his Katana fixed on his back.

Before he could step trough the gate of the compound, the black-haired teen noticed an all to familiar Chakra signature. His look solemnly focused on a dark alleyway, his Sharingan seizing the contours of his best friend.

"My my Itachi-nii … you wanted to start without me, neh?" Naruto´s mocking grin didn´t leave his lips as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda thought that you might need some help … in accomplishing your secret mission!"

To say the heir was surprised would be an understatement, his mission was classified as top secret.

"How?"

"Hehe … I have my eyes everywhere, you should know that by now! Nevertheless, aren´t you suspicious Itachi-nii? Why do they send you on the mission … alone? Mmmh?" The Jinchuriki waited until he had his friend´s complete attention. "A single Uchiha, even if it is their greatest genius, against the whole Clan? Come on Itachi! They hope that you will kill each other … isn't it obvious! And should you survive, you would be marked as a Nukenin and needed to leave your home … well, this is what I would expect from the Elders. Sandaime … that´s another story … the old fool surely has another mission for you, huh? After your flight from Konoha?"

Itachi just nodded, the blond did once again show his sharp mind and grasp of things … the Uchiha heir secretly wondered if the Jinchuriki had a similar high IQ as the Nara Clan.

"You´re correct in your assumptions Nii-san … I wonder … the whole time … if it is the right thing to do … I mean, the life of some hundred Clan members compared to that of ten thousands! Even through my action, peace won´t be assured, but … I´ve sworn to myself to protect the peace … even with my own life!"

The normally rather emotionless Uchiha balled his fists.

Naruto studied the several emotions of his rival before he stepped up to him and put his left hand on his shoulder. When their eyes met, the Jinchuriki gave him a true smile.

"You know Itachi, you were my first friend … I see you as my brother and you always stood by my side, you told me the truth and tried to remind me of the good in this world. Hehe you even gave me some good tips to please Nai-chan and Yu-chan … as you were always there for me, now I´m gonna be by your side, you don´t need to do this alone Itachi … we´re friends, or not?"

The Uchiha couldn´t help but smile, knowing that his friend was behind him. "Arrigato Naruto-nii."

"Don´t mention it buddy! Well, we should probably start!"

Immediately, the cheerful atmosphere vanished, seriousness mirrored on the faces of the two young men.

"Souka … let´s get it over with … Naruto, I … I´m gonna take care of my family!"

The blond just nodded and both entered the Uchiha district.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

* * *

Naruto contently sank his Katana through another foolish Uchiha, who stood in his way. The cries of his victims fulfilled him with satisfaction, he recognized several of them from his early years as murder attempts and beatings were still present. Revenge is so sweet, neh … it doesn´t matter how late it might come.

For security reasons, the blond Jinchuriki put up a soundproof barrier around the compound, after all he wouldn´t want Anbu patrols to spoil his fun. The young man looked bored as he extracted his Katana from a dead body. The whole street was covered by deceased Uchihas, their blood feeding the ground. Several dozen Clan members had already fallen prey to his rage.

´And they call themselves elites … I could laugh! Itachi I can understand … hell, I´m starting to think that he could have done it by himself.´

He spared a last look to his victims till he disappeared per** Shunsin**.

´Let´s see how far Itachi has come.´

* * *

_At the same moment with Itachi_

* * *

As Naruto arrived at Itachi´s location, the smell of fresh blood and metal reached his sensitive nose … Itachi seemed to have completed his mission. Arriving at his friend´s parents house, the blond saw his brother standing above the lifeless bodies of his parents … their blood drenching his Katana.

"Itachi…."

Slowly did the Uchiha heir turn around and Naruto instantly noticed the change of his eyes.

"Itachi … your eyes … this isn´t the normal Sharingan, huh?"

Hesitantly did his friend choose to answer.

"Hai … this form is also known as Mangekyo Sharingan, the second stage of our Dojutsu. I learned through the secret documents of my Clan that in order to gain these eyes … you must kill your most precious person. After I … I killed my … mother, my eyes burned like hell and I knew … I acquired the cursed Dojutsu…."

Naruto remained silent and studied the body of the dead Uchihas until something stroked him … someone was missing.

"Itachi … where is your little brother?"

The black-haired teen looked at the blond, something in his eyes did annoy the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke has nothing to do with all this, he didn´t know of the treacherous plans … I´m sparring his live, even though he will follow a path of hatred and rage … it will be necessary to kill me."

Before Naruto could retort, the door of the living room abruptly opened and a young, completely disturbed Sasuke stormed in.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Somebo…." The words died in the poor boys throat as he spotted the lifeless bodies of his parents … lying at the feet of his Aniki, him holding a blood drenched Katana.

"I-Itacchi-nnii … Nnarutto-san … nan..nanjato?"

The Jinchuriki adopted a mocking expression. "My my Itachi, your little brother sure knows how to make a flashy entrance. Hehe I would have loved seeing his expression the moment you killed your parents."

Sasuke´s eyes flew upon as he digested the information, salty tears flowing out of his onyx-black eyes to his cheeks. Finally did the boy turn around and fled the house.

Naruto lost sight of the crying kid. "Should I…."

"Not necessary … he is my responsibility. I want that he survives to grow stronger … besides I need to try something." His Mangekyo Sharingan flashed dangerously as he disappeared per **Shunsin**.

Naruto stayed alone in the empty room. He glanced at the dead bodies of the ounce proud members of the Clan. A blood-red black seal appeared on his right hand´s back.

Black smoke started to fill the room. Several shadow creatures took shape and looked greedily to their master.

"There you go … hehe … feast on their souls, after all … they are just Uchihas … they don´t deserve an afterlife."

Before the blond stepped through the door, he glanced back to his subordinates who were hovering over the corpses.

"Oh and before I forget … outside are more of them … enjoy your meal!"

Smiling, Naruto left the Uchiha compound, contently listening to the painful cries of the deceased … cries only the Jinchuriki could hear.

* * *

_Near the northern gate of Konoha_

* * *

Uchiha Itachi waited restlessly as Naruto appeared in a storm of leaves.

"About time Naruto, we need to move before they sound the alarm … taking your time doesn´t suit you!" The Uzumaki could clearly hear a hint of reproach in his voice.

"Hehe gomenasai Itachi-nii … a long way awaits us. Should we?"

Itachi remained silent, looking intently into the blond´s eyes. It was starting to creep him out.

"Nanja? I thought we were in a hurry, huh?"

Hesitantly did the Uchiha tell him of his doubts. "Naruto-nii … is this truly what you desire? To leave Konoha?"

The blond just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you joking? Nothing binds me to Konoha, since long I´m searching for a possibility to leave this dump hole. Thanks to you and your little mission did Sarutobi loosen the surveillance of the village … a perfect chance to escape hehe. And what would I be for a friend if I let my brother do this alone … the world is a big and dangerous place after all. Iie Itachi, I´m happy to be able to escape, leaving my … past behind."

"What about Kurenai and Yugao?"

Now that shut him up … leaving his two girlfriends behind did not sit well with him … but he couldn´t take them with him, living a life as Nukenin wasn´t something he wished for them. It was probably for the best if he disappeared from their life, already the hatred started to spread to his Himes and he couldn´t live with himself if they would be avoided and hated because of him. He loved them too much. Nevertheless, his decision stood … he didn´t have a future in Konoha.

"It´s for the best Itachi-nii … they deserve more than me…."

Itachi didn´t believe him, he knew how much the two young women meant to his friend.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi started to move … talking his friend out of it was not an option … the blond was too stubborn for his own good. Naruto followed shortly after and the two rivals moved towards the gate, the one guard was easily subdued with a Genjutsu.

Before they stepped through the gate, they noticed a change.

"Naruto?"

"Mmh?"

"Genjutsu"

"Hai … leave it to me, head forward … I follow shortly after!"

A massive Chakra wave coming from Naruto shattered the Genjutsu. Without a word, Itachi leapt into the forest.

"Your Genjutsus used to be better … Nai-chan." The blond Jinchuriki glanced towards his girlfriend as she stepped out of her illusion. "Or I just became to good hehe!"

Kurenai remained silent, she just looked at him with those ruby eyes he had fallen in love with long ago. He could practically feel her sadness. The young woman was clothed in her usual Chunin vest with dark red trousers and black Shinobi sandals.

Naruto just sighed. "Wrong time for jokes, huh?"

"W-why?" Nothing more was said … nothing more needed to be said. Even though she seemed rather strong-willed, the Namikaze could clearly see the first signs of tears.

"Nai-chan … you … you should know why … you know how they treat me here, Konoha can and will never offer me a future. I can´t do it anymore … maybe it does sound egoistic, but even I deserve my freedom … my own life free of hatred and prejudices … please try to understand Nai-chan!" The blond tried to reason with her, but now as the tears were falling … his heart ached as he watched his silently crying girlfriend.

"I … I can understand … yes … your life was truly a hell b-but … you still have Yugao-chan and me, we promised to always stand by your side and support you a-and now … you just want to leave the village … to leave us!" Kurenai sobbed as she looked at him through her teary eyes. "Y-you even wanted to leave without saying goodbye … how to you think will Yugao-chan feel if she returns from her mission … when she finds out that her most precious person has abandoned her … us?! She will be devastated … you know she loved you long before I did … now that she fulfilled her dream of becoming an Anbu, you just want to disappear from her life?! You can´t be serious Naru-kun!"

The Jinchuriki just stared silently, he couldn´t bear the sight of his Hime in this condition … knowing that he was responsible for the heart-ache and tears. Never before did he feel so … weak and powerless than in this moment.

"I´ve already taken my decision Nai-chan … death only awaits me in this village, even you and Yu-chan can´t do anything about it. It´s for the best … you will never need to feel the resentment and the whispers of the vill…."

"We don´t care what these idiots may think of us as long as we can be together … you´re practically everything we have.", Kurenai interrupted her boyfriend. "You mean more to Yugao-chan than her own family and w-what of me? … I don´t have anyone apart from you and Yugao-chan … without your help, I would be a wreck … without your love and care I probably wouldn´t have overcome my parents death … you were, iie you are my pillar! I can´t imagine a life without you…."

"My decision stands … I´m leaving Konoha tonight!" Finally, Naruto turned around from Konoha and his woman and marched towards the forest.

Kurenai seemed to awaken from her thoughts as she watched her love leave her. Weakly did she stretched her hand out, trying to hold onto him.

"MA-MATTE! NARUTOOO! DON…." In a flash, Naruto appeared before her and she needed to look higher … into these beautiful ice-cold eyes, just a few inches were separating them.

Softly did the blond caress her cheek with his right hand, wiping her tears away. Seconds later did her hands find their way to his cheeks.

"Please Naru-kun, d-don´t go … or take Yugao and me with you! I beg you … I don´t want to lose you…." Gently, Kurenai embraced his face with her hands, intending on not letting go.

"Nai-chan, I love you and Yu-chan above everything, but I need to do this alone … I must follow my path alone. Know that you will always have a place in my hearth … but you should forget me, I´m only going to cause you grief and pain … yours and Yu-chan´s place is here … in Konoha!"

Kurenai wanted to retort until she noticed that her Naruto was crying, she had never seen him cry before … not even after all those years of abuse and war. Then the blond took her chin and their lips met. Kurenai widened her eyes in shock until she relaxed, closing her eyes to cherish this moment. For both, the kiss lasted for an eternity before they needed to separate, the need for oxygen essential. Awakening from her passion, the Genjutsu Mistress stared dreamily at her lover.

"Naru-koi I lo…." Kurenai´s words died in her throat as Naruto hit her neck with the edge of his hand. Before she hit the ground, the Namikaze caught his girlfriend and carried her to a near park bank. Carefully, he put her down and covered the young woman with his mantle. Naruto gently caressed some black hairstreaks out of her face and marveled at this angel in form of Yuhi Kurenai.

"Gomenasai Megami-hime, but this will be the best for both of us … tell Yu-chan that I´m sorry and … that I will love you forever … grow strong and live your dreams … even without me."

A last time did he glance at his sleeping rose before the Jinchuriki turned Konoha and his love his back.

In her sleep, Kurenai dreamed of her boyfriend … again and again did she witness his departure … again and again did she murmur the name of her love.

"Koibito … don´t leave me…."

* * *

_A few miles from Konohagakure no Sato away_

* * *

Itachi jumped leisurely from tree to tree, he was keeping a low tempo so that his blond friend could catch up … the Uchiha heir truly hoped that the Jinchuriki didn´t take to long … getting rid of Kurenai could become a handful.

The black-haired young man was shaken from his thoughts as his partner emerged from behind, thus increasing the tempo. Itachi silently caught up with him.

For a long time, his gaze was upon the blond until he noticed his eyes … the traces of tears still visible. His mantle was also missing. A slight smile found it´s way onto the Sharingan user´s lips.

"Naruto-nii?"

"Nanja?" Naruto´s attention fell upon his partner.

"I´m glad … knowing that you still haven´t given up on yourself … it seems … that the old Naruto is still there … somewhere deep inside you…."

The blond man silently glanced at him before he turned his attention forward.

"Mmpfh let it be Itachi … this … emotional side doesn´t suit you! Start telling me of your plan! What sort of mission did Sarutobi give you?"

Itachi merely gave a sigh. "Hokage-sama received information from his former apprentice Jiraiya-sama about a … specific organization of few Shinobis, their goals are unknown. The mission is to infiltrate this group and to gather Intel over the next years … a last mission for the good of Konoha."

Naruto´s face hardened when he heard the name of the Gama Sannin … his godfather, who didn´t give a shit about his godson … never being there for him in times of need. Oh how the rage rose within him until he managed to calm himself … that Ningen was never there for him and he won´t need him in the future….

"Sounds interesting … are there more information about them?" Naruto´s curiosity has awoken.

"Hai, but not much. The group consists exclusively of S-rank Shinobis who left or betrayed their home village. We don´t know much about the members, but they all wear the same black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats. We are going to deal with a criminal organization … Jiraiya-sama´s spies fear that they may become a serious threat in the future." Itachi didn´t seem to be phased, but Naruto could clearly see the concern in his friend´s eyes.

"My my now I´m truly interested … do we have a starting point where we could find a member?"

Itachi seemed to think. "The actual hide-out of the organization isn´t known … nevertheless did Hokage-sama advice me to look at the border to Ame no Kuni. There we should begin our search."

"Sounds like fun, neh Itachi?" Naruto´s grin disturbed him. "By the way … does this group have a name?"

Expectantly, the azure-blue eyes bored into the pitch-black eyes of the Uchiha.

Just one word left his lips.

"Akatsuki"

* * *

_One week later, border to Ame no Kuni_

* * *

Both Nukenins arrived at the main road to Ame. With a heavy sigh, Naruto turned to his friend. "Well, now comes the boring part … finding someone from this organization may take some time…."

Itachi didn´t reply as he was studying the surroundings. Activating his Sharingan out of reflex … something or someone … seemed to observe them.

The Jinchuriki noticed the tense atmosphere, even he felt observed … troubling of course … when even he as natural Chakra sensor couldn´t pinpoint the location. His and Itachi´s eyes widened as before them, a dark-green object emerged from the ground … seemingly out of nothing. The blond man wanted to draw his Katana until he noticed the black robe with red clouds, in which this … thing was clothed. Slowly, the supposed head started to open: two large venus like-trap extensions exposed a human head with short mild-green hair. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the left part of it´s face was white while the other part was black. Two yellow eyes starred curiously at the Nukenins.

"Ohayo comrades … name´s Zetsu and I want to gre-… **Oh just be quiet with all this nonsense! Your jabbering doesn´t interest anyone … it seems I must apologize for my rather … childish friendly side** … Oh and here I just wanted to greet them properly, but no … you constantly need to nag don´t you?! … **URUSAI! I´m getting sick of you … why must I be stuck with you**…."

Not finding any words to describe this weird situation, the Uchiha and Uzumaki continued to stare at this ´creature´ as it was arguing with itself. Finally, after some time, the two of them awakened from their stare, Naruto deemed it fit to end this little argument.

"Oi you … ehm … I guess you can count as an Aloe Vera … I think … well, it´s impolite to ignore us … you should better guide us to your so called organization!"

Zetsu turned his attention to the blond Jinchuriki before his white side replied.

"Aloe Vera … what´s that?! **Just ignore him … we should truly move onto the current matter … you seem to know about our group … can I presume that you are interested in joining?**"

Itachi was the one to answer. "Hai Zetsu-san. Uchiha Itachi my name and my … lively partner here is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. We both have betrayed our home village and now, we would like to gain a new purpose. Akatsuki seems to offer us such a chance."

"**We already know who you are** … as we have observed you since your flight … **your arrival has been foreseen … follow me, it´s a long way until we arrive in Amegakure **…"

"My my a talking Venus fly and a split personality … hehe when everyone in Akatsuki seems to be such a freak then I´m going to have a magnificent time hehe." Zetsu didn´t reply, even though the blond Nukenin started to grow on his nerves.

"Naruto keep quiet! What is more important Zetsu-san, you already knew of our arrival … the question is how? And is Amegakure not involved in a civil war?" These questions also seemed to interest the Jinchuriki … as he wasn´t laughing anymore at the `plant man`… or at least he tried to….

"Your information about Ame is partially correct … **but the civil war has since long ended … our side claimed victory … our leader killed the former Amekage, Hanzo the Salamander, and managed to stop the war** … fascinating isn´t it?" Zetsu enjoyed the looks of shock displayed by the two new Nukenins.

Hanzo, one of the strongest Shinobi to ever live … one who could stand against the three legendary Sannin and win … killed? Hard to believe. Even Naruto´s interest skyrocket, the one who could kill Hanzo on his own must be truly powerful.

"Your other question …** you will find out in due time** … we should get going my friends … if you would follow me."

Itachi glanced at his friend who just nodded, before both followed the Akatsuki deeper into the land of Ame no Kuni.

* * *

_Heart of Amegakure no Sato, secret meeting room_

* * *

The journey took two days before the trio arrived at the industrial city. The trip passed relatively uneventful and silently … if one could ignore the constant remarks of Naruto about Zetsu´s personality and his resemblance to a plant.

Zetsu guided his two companions into the basement of the highest tower of Ame, the place where this so called ´Kami´ of Ame resides and watches over his people. He was the one to defeat Hanzo and well … the two former Konohanins were quite eager to meet him.

The meeting was held in a large and spacy room, in it´s middle stood a long table with ten seats. Four individuals were sitting across the table. Their attention focused onto the trio as they entered the room.

The person, sitting on the foot of the table, raised and greeted the newcomers. "Zetsu, it´s about time you show up … then they must be Uchiha Itachi, genius and slayer of his own Clan, and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko and son of the Yondaime Hokage. It´s my pleasure to welcome you in our ranks, allow me to introduce you to the members of our organization."

His hand pointed towards the `plant man`. "You already made Zetsu´s acquaintance, our ear and eye if you may … he is Akatsuki´s informant and the most proficient spy of all Kakurezato … his help is essential."

Their attention shifted to the person next to the first one, a young woman to be precise. She had blue shoulder-length hair with an Origami flower on the top, a piercing under her mouth whereas her amber eyes were watching the newcomers without any visible interest. No emotion could be seen on her pretty face. As expected, the woman wore the usual black cloak with red clouds, as were the other members.

"Konan, one of the original members of our group next to me and my adviser. The villagers of Ame also call her Tenshi-sama … she speaks to the people and scatters my word."

"Sasori no Akasuna, greatest puppeteer of our time and former Sunanin. Next to Zetsu, he is responsible to gather information thanks to his spy network and for the moment, he is also our finance minister." Sasori was a middle height teen with short, spiky rusty brown hair and black eyes. Nevertheless, Naruto was a bit suspicious … he knew that the Sunanin left his village at the age of fifteen … that was over ten years ago … and he didn´t seem older than in his late teens … interesting, huh?

"Hoshigaki Kisame, also known as _Motanai Bijuu_ and former _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_." Kisame´s build was truly impressive: a muscular body, which stood at nearly 6´5" as well as his … more exotic appearance. His skin color was deep blue, under his small round eyes were some sort of gills. His dark-blue hair was combed sideways, hold back by a crossed-out Hitaiate from Kiri. A large bandaged sword was fixed on his back. As he was smiling at the Uchiha and Uzumaki, one could clearly see his razor-sharp teeth. In fact, the former Kirinin resembled a shark more than a human.

Finally, Naruto mustered the last person, the one who had introduced the others. A fairly tall man, probably the same height as Itachi, clothed in the typical Akatsuki robe. His hairstyle resembled his own, wild spiky orange hair whereas his face was covered by multiple piercings: seven in each ear, six in the nose and two under the corners of his mouth. But the most unusual sight were his eyes: purple pupils which covered the entire eye apple, with several rings. Never had the former Konohanin heard of such a Dojutsu, Itachi seemed equally puzzled.

"My name is Pain, Kami of Amegakure no Sato and leader of our organization, Akatsuki … which will soon be famous and feared in all Kakurezato."

Naruto awakened from his stupor as a deep booming voice resounded in his thoughts. ´**Truly interesting … the legendary Rinnegan … since the time of Rikudou Sennin, I haven´t encountered a Ningen who possessed this Dojutsu … this sounds like disturbing news**….´ At the outside, the Jinchuriki didn´t seem fazed, but inwardly he couldn´t quite hide his shock. ´The hell? Rikudou Sennin? Rinnegan? What´s happening here Kyu … I always thought that it were just myths and legends?!´ He just earned an amused snort. ´**Hmpfh Gaki … if it wasn´t for Rikudou, you pitiful Ningens wouldn´t have acquired Ninjutsu … you should be careful from now on Naruto … this can only mean trouble**….´ And with this warning, the Demon fox cut the mental link to his container.

Pain raised his voice. "Now that the formalities are taken care off, we welcome you as fully legible members of Akatsuki. You will find your robe in your private chambers … but you should take these rings … they are necessary to realize our plans."

Both Konohanins accepted their respective rings given by the Rinnegan user. "Itachi, you get the ring _Shu_, please carry it on your right ring finger. And Naruto, your ring is _Ku_, carry it on your left little finger." The two did what was told to them. "Now to our plans: Akatsuki´s goal is … peace, to obtain peace through violence and death, as the human race cannot achieve it on it´s own. We will need an enormous amount of potent Chakra to reach our goal … to be precise, we will need the Youkai of the nine Bijuus."

Pain glanced at the blond Konohanin, having noticed the tensing of his body. "This won´t be a problem for you Naruto … originally, we planned to capture all Jinchuriki to extract the Bijuu … but as you joined us willingly, this procedure doesn´t concern you … it´s sufficient that you are loyal to Akatsuki." The Rinnegan user narrowed his eyes. "I hope … that it won´t cause a problem for you … hunting your own kin … will it … Naruto?"

A sadistic grin found it´s way on the blond´s face, a grin that Itachi learned to fear over the last few years.

"Should it be a problem?"

Pain seemed satisfied, as were the rest of the members.

"Very good … you should know that Akatsuki always works in two cell teams. Both of you will be assigned a partner. Itachi, you are going to work with Kisame whereas Naruto … Konan will be your partner … for the moment at least. Objections?"

Silence. The leader nodded contently as he mustered his members. "Questions?"

Itachi broke the silence. "Pain-sama, how does our plan for the future consist like?"

Pain just closed his eyes.

"First, we must search for other suitable members … Akatsuki will consist of ten full fledged members. Every member will be assigned one Jinchuriki, meant to be captured. Zetsu´s mission is to find their respective locations before we can begin with our plans. Our finances represent another problem … to achieve our goals, we are in need of an enormous capital. For the next three years, we are going to keep our existence low and stock our group up … only then, we will start our plan."

"Understood Pain-sama!"

"Good! This meeting is adjourned. Dismissed!"

* * *

_Later into the evening, Pain´s tower room above Amegakure no Sato_

* * *

Pain starred into the cloud-covered sky, lost in thoughts whereas rain was constantly falling over Amegakure. Behind him stood Konan, looking slightly concerned.

"Pain … I mean … Nagato … what is troubling you? You seem thoughtful."

The Rinnegan user didn´t answer at first, being to engrossed in his thoughts … nevertheless, he needed to tell his childhood friend of his concerns.

"It concerns the … Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Something about him … disturbs me. I can´t measure his strength … something lurks deep inside him … and I don´t mean his Bijuu. Konan, keep an eye at him … and inform me about every single … weird behavior. Understood, Konan?"

"Hai Nagato." A nagging feeling started to grow in the young woman when she thought about her new ´partner´.

"What will you do … Tobi?" Pain´s question seemed to be directed to nobody until someone made his presence known.

"Hehe everything goes according to plan … Itachi slaughtered our foolish Clan, doing me a favor … even though, I presumed that he will need my help … well, that isn´t my concern anymore … mmpfh such weaklings, unworthy of the Uchiha name. Naruto on the other hand … the boy truly surprised me … his strength is much greater than I have anticipated. We can count ourselves lucky … he will be very useful to Akatsuki."

"And should he betray us?"

A single Sharingan eye flashed in the darkness. "Should it come so far … I´m personally going to take care of him."

His Sharingan started to rotate.

"Nobody will stand in my way … not even Kyuubi…."

* * *

** End of Chapter One! I hope you liked the first installment of my story hehe. Well, as I already pointed at the top, this is a translation from my German story … for the moment I have 8 chapters with 140 k words. I can´t promise you regularly updates as I have a very busy life, studying law in Belgium and my German readers also want the story updated … so I´m kinda in a pitch … I will probably pause my German story to translate the first four chapters, I´ll try to at least translate two pages per day. This may take some time because I make long chapters, this being my shortest with roughly 11 k words. Next one is going to be 14 k whereas all my other chapters are going to be between 15-20 k words. As for eventual lemons, well I haven´t written any for my original one … so if you want lemons, just leave your opinions in the reviews and I´ll try to write them.**

** I´ve already translated roughly one third of the second chapter, so it won´t take too long.**

** And just for your information, I´m not from Germany. I´m from Luxemburg, a small country between France, Belgium and Germany. As it appears, it is a bit more difficult to translate my story into English as presumed … I´m trying to give you a long, but also a quality story … I´ll try to fix my grammar, but some sentences may probably seem a bit confused in your eyes. Well, English is not my native language, so I´m trying to make it as agreeable to read as I can … but no promises hehe.**

** If you have questions, I´ll try to answer them at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Author´s Note:**

** Just for the general understanding, Naruto in my Fanfic is eight years older than in Canon. At the beginning, the Rookie 8 are nine years old. I made Itachi a bit older whereas I lowered Kurenai´s age to be the same as Yugao´s. **

** Now onto the topic ´rings of Akatsuki´. Naruto received the ring of Orochimaru as he joined Akatsuki before the Hebi Sannin did. Also, his ring **_**Ku**_** means void … which I think fits Naruto´s personality quite well.**

** Upon the theme of the Mangekyo Sharingan, normally to activate it, you must kill the person closest to you … you must have strong feelings for that person, whether it is love or friendship. Now if you may, that would have meant to kill Naruto … but I just took as trigger the killing of his own mother. To obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, you must implant the eyes of a blood relative.**

** Now as for pairings … as you already noticed, this will be a Naruto x Harem Fanfic. At the beginning of my writing, I wasn´t sure if I should make it a single pairing or a Harem … but as I don´t know if I will continue writing stories after this one, I opted for the Harem … this will be a big story with over 400 k words so I thought, it is enough place to develop multiple relationships. The women will play a major and important rule in Naruto´s life, so I´m going to get more into detail with each woman. As you may have noticed, Kurenai and Yugao are in … as will … I think six others … who I have already decided on, so no need to beg for other girls.**

** And to make my point clear, there will be no of the traditional girls: meaning Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata … and of course NEVER yaoi … shudder…. In fact, they don´t even know Naruto on a personal level as he is from another generation. So Naruto x Hinata fans … no luck for you … go visit some of the ten thousand other Fanfics with this pairing … it is just so overused it isn´t funny anymore. You should know, when I started reading Naruto Fanfics in 2007/2008 on Animexx, I truly enjoyed reading stories where Naruto got together with either Hinata or Sakura … but as the years passed on and when I discovered in 2011, it just became to much … most of the stories I read were either a NaruHina or NaruSaku … it really started to annoy me. That was my breaking point … whereas I´m kinda indifferent about Sakura (though I don´t like her either), I grew to be really annoyed with Hinata … and I mean really annoyed … not just her shy personality, but all about her … hell I don´t even find her pretty anymore and I can´t even stand her complete opposite in `Road to Ninja`… just to make my point clear! So don´t ever suggest a pairing with Hinata, not in this one or for my other stories (if I continue to write) … now for all supporters of that pairing, I won´t bash her … there will be no bashing in this story … and I won´t pair her with somebody else. She will basically just have a very minor role in this story.**

** Yes, even though Hinata isn´t paired with our Jinchuriki, I hope some of their supporters will give this Fanfic a chance … I know most of them don´t like to see the Hyuuga paired with somebody else and I understand them … I truly do! As for example, when I read `To Really Know Someone` by ncpfan, which is one of the best Naruto x Kurenai Fics on the site (I can just recommend to read it), I was excited when Mei entered the scene … jay I thought, but … then … married to Chojuro … the fuck?! Now that was something I despised … I can´t stand seeing her in another relationship than with Naruto … so that kinda threw me off, but I´m still going to read the Fic as it is truly well written and original. And as you may have guessed by now, yes … Mei Terumii is also in … spoilsport….**

** This story will for the major part play in the Naruto Universe. I will add some elements from `Devil May Cry` and `One Piece`, and just to make things clear, from Chapter 9 on, the world of `Bleach` will be introduced … so the story will become a crossover between the two.**

** Lastly, I will be using some Japanese words as I find the language interesting. So, I´ll add a lexicon with all the words I use, even though I won´t make a translation for each Jutsu.**

Lexicon:

Gaki=Idiot

Arrigato=Thanks

Ohayo=Good morning

Gomenasai=Sorry

Nanja=What´s wrong?

Souka=Understood

Urusai=Shut up

Hai=Yes

Iie=No

Matte=Wait

Sensei=Teacher

Tou=Father

Kaa=Mother

Aniki=Big brother

Hime=Princess

Megami=Beauty

Koi=Love

Koibito=Lover/Sweetheart

Tenshi=Angel

Kami=God

Kyuubi no Youko=Nine-tailed Demon Fox

Ningen=Human

Ojji=Old man

Shinobi=Ninja

Kunoichi=Female ninja

Nukenin=Missing ninja

Kami no Shinobi=God of Shinobi

Genin=Low ninja

Chunin=Middle ninja

Tokebetsu Jonin=Special ninja

Jonin=High ninja

Sannin=Legendary ninja

Hebi=Snake

Gama=Toad

Anbu=Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

Hitaiate=Forehead protector

Hi no Kuni=Land of Fire

Ame no Kuni=Land of Rain

Konohagakure no Sato=Village hidden in the Leaves

Sunagakure no Sato=Village hidden by Sand

Kumogakure no Sato=Village hidden by Clouds

Iwagakure no Sato=Village hidden by Rocks

Kirigakure no Sato=Village hidden by Mist

Kusagakure=Village hidden in the Grass

Yugakure=Village hidden in Hot Water

Tanigakure=Village hidden in Valleys

Amegakure=Village hidden by Rain

Hokage=Fire Shadow

Sandaime=The Third

Yondaime=The Forth

Akatsuki=Dawn/Daybreak

Ku=Void

Shu=Scarlet

Motanai Bijuu=Bijuu without tail

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu=Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure

Bijuu=Tailed Beast

Youkai=demonic Chakra

Katana=Japanese sword

Jinchuriki=Human Sacrifice

Katon=Fire Release

Suiton=Water Release

Futon=Wind Release

Doton=Earth Release

Raiton=Lightning Release

Bunshin=Clone

Rinnegan=Samsara Eye

Sharingan=Copy Wheel eye

Mangekyo Sharingan=Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel eye

Kinjutsu=Forbidden Techniques

Kenjutsu=Sword Techniques

Taijutsu=Body Techniques

Ninjutsu=Ninja Techniques

Genjutsu=Illusionary Techniques

Fuinjutsu=Sealing Techniques

Dojutsu=Eye Techniques


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my dear readers to the second installment of ´Lost in Darkness´. I hope the first chapter was agreeable to read hehe … I´m constantly trying to improve my writing so feedback is always welcome … as long as it doesn´t concern the pairings or so on. But I don´t want to delay your reading too much, so….**

**Enjoy!**

**Naruto888: Well you have some interesting ideas if I may say hehe. But Naruto will only acquire one of the elements you have proposed … but I may reconsider giving him more special powers, so … who knows xD.**

**I do not own Naruto … if I would, then Naruto wouldn´t be such a naïve dump and talentless kid, just spamming Kage Bunshins and Rasengans…. Same goes for One Piece and Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darkness rises**

* * *

_Three years later, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

_Smoke clouded the otherwise light-blue sky above Hi no Kuni as the battle took it´s course. The stench of burned, rotten flesh and decay shaped the landscape._

_Kurenai couldn´t bear the sight as she glanced over the several lifeless bodies of the Shinobi, which were covering the battlefield. Agonizing pain forced the Genjutsu Mistress on her knees. Her vision started to become blurry … before she made out a single person who passed across the death spread on the battlefield. Even when the person stopped before her, the woman couldn´t determine it´s identity … as if the person was shrouded in complete darkness._

"_W-who are y-you?" Kurenai spat drops of blood._

_The person was silent until a mocking and dark voice resounded in the surrounding area. "Huh? You don´t recognize me … Nai-chan? You´re hurting my feelings Koi."_

_Kurenai´s eyes widened. "N-naru-koi?! N-no … this ca..can´t be! You´ve killed them all … every single one … even An..Anko-chan and Yugao-chan…."_

_The now identified ´Naruto` grinned sadistically. _

"_Refreshing … isn´t it my love? Hehe poor Yu-chan didn´t even resist as I stabbed her heart with my Katana … ah this sadness and regret in her eyes … that truly did enlighten my day kukuku! Whatever, Yugao was meaningless … I enjoyed playing with her…."_

_Salty tears were flowing down her cheeks as she digested the words of her lover. But the sadness disappeared quickly, she narrowed her eyes in rage. "Iie you aren´t Naruto-kun, he loved Yugao too much!"_

_Dark laughter filled the entire battlefield … laughing that shook the Genjutsu Mistress severely … making her body freeze. Finally, ´Naruto´ turned his attention towards the distraught woman._

"_You´re right … my dear Nai-chan … I´m not the Naruto you knew … or thought to know kukuku … but can you truly claim to really know him in the first place, neh?"_

"_Na..nanja?" _

_´Naruto´ just smiled cruelly. "I am Naruto … or should I say the true Naruto … the one who was too long hidden in the shadow … feeding on the hatred of the human race. Hehe … are you confused, Nai-chan? Don´t be worried my love … soon you will be seeing Yu-chan again … give her a kiss from me … kukuku!"_

_Kurenai closed her eyes, accepting her coming death. A last time, her thoughts drifted towards to Naruto … to all the good and joyful times of their relationship._

_´Naru-koi´_

_She felt no pain. Slowly, Kurenai opened her eyes … and she saw her Naruto standing before her … a black hand having been stabbed through his torso. Blood was leaking from his mouth, which formed into a forced smile._

"_G-gomen Nai-chan … I was too late, tze I … I was always too late to protect … m-my precious people … Kami … I´m so w-weak … so weak…."_

_Kurenai couldn´t believe her eyes as the blond Namikaze took the deadly blow to save her. The other ´Naruto´ just snorted in annoyance. "Mmpfh … sacrificing yourself to save your fiancé! Truly pitiful my friend … in the end … you couldn´t completely erase your human soul … you were always the weaker one of us two … Naruto! Kukuku!"_

_Naruto´s eyes became glassy, as his last will to live ceased to exist._

"_N-Narut-oo? N-no … y-you can´t … d..die…." His body fell forward. "NARUTOOO!" Kurenai´s hands passed through the blond, the whole environment dissolved into darkness._

With a loud cry, Yuhi Kurenai awakened from her nightmare, being covered in sweat.

The sun shinned relentlessly through the window into her bedroom. The black-haired woman´s breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling rapidly … trying desperately to calm herself. She covered her face with her hands whereas her thoughts still tried to … analyze her dream.

Ten minutes passed before the young woman regained control of herself. Silently, her ruby-red eyes were fixed to her window, looking into the azure-blue sky above Konohagakure no Sato before she glanced to the other bedside. Longingly, Kurenai remembered her Koibito, who usually used to lie beside her.

Three years … three long years have passed since the blond Jinchuriki abandoned Konoha and his two girlfriends. And the pain was still present … just like on that fateful night.

Groaning, the woman raised herself from the bed and stretched for a good amount of time before she went to the bathroom, preparing for the upcoming day.

Since Itachi´s and Naruto´s flight from Konoha, much has changed. On the following day, the whole village was informed of the Uchiha massacre: Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi´s Ototou, was the only survivor. The poor kid needed four days to awaken from his inexplicable coma … and informed the Konoha Council over the incident, what truly happened during that night. Uchiha Itachi killed his own Clan … to test his own strength.

The Council was greatly disturbed by the news, even though the old Hokage and Elders remained stoic. Nevertheless, even they couldn´t hide their shock when Sasuke told them of Naruto´s assistance. The own Jinchuriki killed Konohanins … their greatest weapon betrayed them. In fact, they just knew that the blond left Konoha with Itachi, information provided by the Genjutsu Mistress who was found near the northern gate. But they still had their hope up that the Jinchuriki would return, not believing that he would leave behind his few friends. The Civilian Council wasn´t pleased with these news, they shouldn´t have allowed this ´Demon´ to become a Shinobi or one should have … disposed of it when it was still a small child. Even the Shinobi Council had now a similar opinion, the Jinchuriki just signed his death warrant with this betrayal.

Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto were marked as Nukenins into the Bingo Book: Itachi, the genius of his Clan, was marked as S-rank Nukenin whereas the case of their Jinchuriki was a bit more … delicate. The Civilian Council wanted the ´Demon´ as an A-rank Nukenin, with a _Kill on Sight_ order. However, the Shinobi Council pleaded against this decision. Being the Jinchuriki of the mightiest Bijuu, he represented a constant and enormous threat, as were his original Shinobi skills, which could rival Itachi´s. Like his friend, the blond Uzumaki was marked as an S-rank Nukenin, with a _Capture on Sight_ order. The reward for his capture: 75.000.000 ryo. Needless to say, the Civilian Council wasn´t pleased, but they couldn´t opposite the decision of the Hokage and Shinobi Council.

With a heavy heart, Sandaime Hokage informed the village. Whereas the villagers threw a party, finally being rid of the `Kyuubi`, the Shinobis weren´t as joyful. They knew the strength of the Kyuubi container, with his flight Konoha had lost a lot of it´s militaristic power. Contrary to most civilians, the Shinobi had started to respect Naruto´s strength during and after the war … even though he was still avoided like a plague.

Especially Naruto´s few friends were distraught by these news. Hayate lost two of his closest friends whereas Anko was secretly content for them, hell she even envied them … finally the Jinchuriki was free of all the hatred and prejudices of the village. A chance for a new life, huh?

Kurenai still found it difficult to believe that Naruto wasn´t part of her life anymore, the memory of that particular night still present … the night in which Naruto left everything behind. And her Koi even helped Itachi in this massacre?! It didn´t make sense to the beauty….

Yugao was another case. Kurenai was tasked to deliver the sad news to her best friend. The purple-haired woman was never again the same, Naruto meant everything to her and now … he was gone, just gone. No farewell … nothing. Even then, Yugao couldn´t give him up, she would drag the blond back to Konoha … by all necessary means.

After the flight of the Jinchuriki, several parties were thrown, finally they were rid of the demon. Needless to say, many civilians needed a hospitalization … being critically injured physically and mentally, thanks to our two lovely Kunoichis.

One year after the Uchiha massacre, Hiruzen announced the village Naruto´s heritage, much to the disapproval of the Elders. The villagers couldn´t believe it: the one who they all saw as demon, was in truth the son of their beloved Yondaime. Many Shinobis were ashamed of themselves, they always saw the similarities between the two blonds, but they didn´t believe their suspicion … especially Hatake Kakashi was distraught … his Sensei had a son and he wasn´t there for him … he failed his role as big brother. Yes, Kakashi saw Minato Namikaze as his father … after his own committed suicide and left him alone … he failed … failed his father figure.

Even though the majority of the village recognized their mistake, some remained who didn´t see past their ignorance. Some things seemed to never change, huh?

Hot steam filled the bathroom as Kurenai got out of the shower and dried herself. The woman remained stoic as she remembered the last two months.

The Chunin Selection Exams and the following invasion.

This year, Konoha was host for the exams, the village being in busy attendance. Many other Shinobi nations sent their Genin teams to participate, to earn fame and prestige. Even Kurenai, only recently promoted to Jonin, nominated her team composed of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. However, only Shino was admitted to the finals, even though it never came to a fight.

Orochimaru, Hebi Sannin and leader of Otogakure no Sato, disguised himself as Kazekage and attacked the Sandaime Hokage during the finals in the Chunin stadium. Sunagakure no Sato participated in the attack and aided Oto´s forces in the invasion. Suna´s Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, Genin during the Exams, was a … instable container for his Bijuu. In the middle of his fight against Konoha´s last loyal Uchiha, his Bijuu Shukaku took control and threatened to destroy the village.

Nobody seemed to be able in stopping the Suna Jinchuriki, having completely transformed into his Bijuu. To Konoha´s luck, Jiraiya the Gama Sannin was present and took the fight to the sand Bijuu. He managed to awaken the Jinchuriki from his Jutsu, **Tanukineiri**, and drove Shukaku back into the seal.

The invasion failed, Otonins and Sunanins couldn´t force Konoha on it´s knees, the losses were rising rapidly the moment the evacuation of the civilians was finished and Konoha´s Anbu Black Ops started their counterattack.

Orochimaru fled, due to his severe injuries he received from the battle with his former Sensei and blew the invasion off. Konoha was saved … but the price was high. Many good Shinobis died protecting their home village … even though this wasn´t the most important loss.

Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, died of his multiple injuries, inflicted by his former apprentice, and gave his life for Konoha. His last thoughts drifted towards his blond ´grandson` … and the wrong decisions he took relating to the boy.

Kurenai just shook her head, since Naruto's flight … Konoha wasn´t the same anymore … it wasn´t worth anymore.

Freshly showered, the black-haired Kunoichi dressed up. As a Jonin, she decided to wear … a more customized outfit: simple white bandages wrapped around her hip, as well her forearms and hands; a sleeveless mesh shirt underneath a white bandage dress, with a right red sleeve and black Shinobi sandals. Recently, she started to wear make-up, red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

A last time, the Jonin looked her mirror image. Kurenai was undoubtedly one of the most desirable women in all Konoha: shoulder-length untamed black hair, seductive ruby-red eyes, a slender and well-built body with light-tanned skin. Yes, she had a lot of … admirers. Not that Kurenai would ever accept their advances, her heart still belonged to her blond Koi … even though he disappeared from her life.

7:47 a.m., still time for a healthy breakfast. Kurenai went to the kitchen where she meet her other fellow occupant, Uzuki Yugao.

Yugao, since Naruto´s escape, trained more than usually. It didn´t take long for her to acquire a position as Anbu captain and now, she counted as Konoha´s most proficient Kenjutsu master.

Lost in her thoughts, the Anbu nipped at her morning coffee. Her long purple hair reaching to her waist, two shoulder-length hair bangs framed her pretty face whereas black-grey eyes viewed the uprising sun. Contrary to Kurenai, Yugao took purple lipstick and no eye shadow. Corresponding to her rank, the woman wore the typical Anbu clothing: black Anbu pants with black boots, bandages wrapped around her right upper leg. The outfit was completed by a black sleeveless shirt underneath a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and black gloves. Multiple pouches were strapped to her back-waist. On her right shoulder, one could clearly see the typical spiral Anbu tattoo whereas her porcelain Anbu mask could be found on the kitchen table.

Yugao´s Katanas leaned against the chair … the purple-haired beauty was one of the few people who could effectively use the Santouryuu, the ability to fight with three swords at the same time.

"Ohayo Yugi-chan, no patrol duty this morning?"

The Anbu turned towards her friend and greeted her.

"Iie Kure-chan, my platoon needs to assemble at 8.00 a.m.. Until then, I wanted to enjoy the bit of quiet left to me." Yugao´s eyes became gloomy. "Before a taxing Anbu day, Naru-kun used to massage my neck and shoulders … you know that always made my day…."

Silently, with a fresh cup of coffee, the Genjutsu Mistress sat next to her friend.

"You miss him deeply, huh? It´s the same for me…." Yugao just closed her eyes, remembering all the joyful moments they shared.

"Hai … not one day passes without thinking about our blond. I practicably reached every one of my goals Kure-chan, b-but … the most important still misses … h-his love … you know, sometimes I wish that he took us with him … or at least waited for me … maybe we could have stopped him together…."

Kurenai just chuckled. "Hihi, stopping him? You´re serious there Yugi-chan? Hell, you know how much of a stubborn idiot he could be … Naru-koi wouldn´t let anyone stop him in his plans … no matter what!"

The purple-haired woman started to laugh as she reminded her lover.

"Yeah, you´re right hihi … he was always fearless and sometimes rash … he didn´t care for what others thought of him … even in the academy, he didn´t saw us as a nuisance like the rest of the boys, he believed in us … in our strength and that we could obtain our dream … he helped us get stronger, ignoring the many prejudices that Kunoichis couldn´t be good Shinobis…."

Kurenai could only nod.

"Hard to believe … already three years passed … three years without any news and traces of him … as if he was swallowed by the earth." Yugao narrowed her eyes, she didn´t like where her best friend was going. "Y-you think that h-he…."

Kurenai was immediately interrupted by her friend, her eyes glaring rage. "Don´t even think about it Kurenai-chan! Naru-kun was already before his flight one of the most powerful Konohanin, there weren´t many Shinobi who could stand toe to toe with him, you hear me?! Just have confidence in him, he won´t let anybody bring him down!"

"Hai hai, gomen … it´s just … that damn nightmare is troubling me! Each time, I see how Naruto-kun appears before me and is killed by … by that thing! I … I have a bad feeling about this Yugi-chan, I feel it … Naru-kun is in danger." Yugao´s eyes widened for a moment, as she had a similar dream involving the Jinchuriki. But to not distract her friend, she kept it to herself.

"Ma ma Kurenai, I´m sure he is fine, believe me!" A quick glance to the clock. "Well, it´s time for my duty. I need to assemble my platoon … we´ll meet later on!" Yugao fixed her Katanas to her back and put on her porcelain mask, which represented a cat.

"Souka, I have a Jonin meeting in the afternoon."

Yugao nodded. "And Kure-chan?"

The Genjutsu Mistress looked at the Anbu. "We´ll find Naru-koi and drag him back to Konoha … hehe and if we have to bind him to the bed to prevent him from escaping."

A small smile found it´s way on Kurenai´s mouth. "Arrigato. Good luck during your patrol … Neko-chan." With a **Shunsin**, the Anbu disappeared.

None of the women could know that they would see the Jinchuriki sooner than expected.

* * *

_Later on during the day, protective wall of Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Three persons could be seen standing calmly on the damaged wall that surrounded the village hidden under the leaves, observing the many damages, caused by the invasion. It seemed that just the outskirts were touched whereas the heart of the village was still intact, the Anbu counterattack seemed to have driven the invasion force out before they could penetrate deeper into Konoha.

Being clothed in black, chin-high cloaks with red clouds, they didn´t seem to be part of a village. Their identity couldn´t be established as straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels were hanging down to their faces. The tallest person had a huge bandaged sword trapped on her back whereas the second tallest had a simple Katana fixed on her back.

Menacing, their black robes swayed in the upcoming wind.

"Hehe to believe that Konoha of all villages would let itself be surprised by the Hebi-teme … oh what a shame for the supposedly strongest village, neh? Mocking laughter could be heart from the tallest.

"Konoha has become weaker over the years … Sandaime Hokage seemed to be too old for the position.", answered the shortest person in a monotone voice.

"Neh … do I still hear affection for the village, huh? Even though the blood of your own is on your hands hehe!"

"The village will recover in due time … Konoha´s ´Will of Fire` can´t be extinct so simply."

A grunt came from the last person. "Tze, spare us with your blind confidence in this dump hole … Konoha was always weak and will remain weak … tze … couldn´t Oto have killed more of them … I´m truly disappointed … from the Hebi Teme."

With a sigh, the shorter male responded. "Your hatred will one day be your downfall … and it wasn´t necessary to kill the guards outside the barrier, I already had them under my Genjutsu!"

"The dead don´t spill their secrets … I just made sure that no one could track us. And if you haven´t forgotten, I won´t waste a chance to spill the blood of these … Ningen hehe!"

The Kenjutsu user seemed to enjoy the slight argument between his partners. "My my I´m starting to wish that you would have become my partner instead … hehe fun would be on daily order."

The shortest person just sighed. "Be as it may … we should gather information."

"Hai hai"

* * *

_One hour later, main street of Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

"Asuma, do you know why Kakashi wanted to meet with us?"

"Iie Kurenai, he just said to meet at Okainori´s teahouse. It must be pretty important." The Sarutobi lightened his cigarette, the Genjutsu Mistress giving him an annoying glance.

"We can just hope that for this one time, he will be on time, huh?"

Asuma Sarutobi, son of the deceased Sandaime Hokage, was a Jonin of Konoha and one of the last of his Clan. He was fairly tall, being a head taller than Kurenai with short spiked black hair, dark brown eyes and a beard, his Hitaiate tied to his forehead. The Sarutobi wore the typical Konoha Jonin clothing: consisting of dark-blue trousers with black sandals, a black shirt underneath the Jonin vest. Around his waist was tied the sash of the _Shugonin Junishi_, protectors of the Fire Daimyo.

Shortly after, they arrived at the teahouse and were quite surprised to see an unusually punctual Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, was one of the best Shinobi Konoha had to offer and former apprentice of the Yondaime Hokage. He had a similar build as his college Asuma, but contrary to the Sarutobi, he had silver spiky hair. His clothing consisted of black Anbu pants as well as the Jonin flack jacket. Additionally, he wore a black mask, which covered the lower half of his face. His Hitaiate also covered his left eye whereas his right dark eye was looking straight at the newcomers.

"Yo Kurenai, Asuma! Weird seeing you two together … I thought you weren´t interested in a new relationship, huh Kurenai?", the Copy Ninja greeted the two.

Kurenai just snorted. "Don´t be silly Kakashi, you were the one who wanted to meet us here." The look of the woman became glassy. "And I … I still see myself in a relationship … I mean…."

Kakashi and Asuma knew immediately of whom the woman talked, as he was the only man to ever melt the heart of the ruby-eyed woman. After this revelation, a person in the teahouse twitched slightly, being watched by the Hatake.

"So what is this about Kakashi?" Asuma took a smoke from his cigarette.

Discreetly, the Copy Ninja glanced into the teahouse, towards the three masked individuals who drank their tea without a care in the world. His two colleges took the hint and remained suspicious.

"Well, there is this rumor … that we have some unwanted visitors here in Konoha. Nobody could confirm them until now, but as you know … better be careful than reckless, neh? In any case, we should search through the inns … maybe we´ll be lucky."

During the discussion of the Jonins, the masked figures seemed to have disappeared. However, the three Konohanins could still guess their trail. Kakashi glanced at his two fellow Nins who just nodded and vanished per **Shunsin**.

* * *

_Field path near the river of Konoha_

* * *

The three Akatsukis went leisurely their way after they vanished ´unnoticed` from the centrum of Konoha. But as it seemed, luck wasn´t on their side.

Two Konoha Jonins appeared before the trio, causing them to halt in their tracks. Asuma and Kurenai mused them critically, trying to discern any possible threat. Finally, the Sarutobi raised his voice.

"It seems we have some trespassers, huh? You don´t seem to be from here … what do you want in Konoha?"

The masked Nukenins remained quiet until the shorter one broke the silence.

"It´s been a long time … Asuma-san … Kurenai."

Asuma´s muscles tensed, these foreigners seemed to know them on a personal level. "Since you know us, you must originate from Konoha … are you Nukenins?"

The two tallest individuals didn´t move whereas the shortest slowly raised his head, his hand grapping onto the straw hat. Two red Sharingan eyes glanced emotionless from under the hat, making the Jonins tense and their eyes widened in recognition.

"Y-you are…."

The Sharingan user removed his straw hat and unbuttoned the upper part of his cloak, his left hand hanging casually from the inner part of his robe.

"Uchiha Itachi" Kurenai´s voice held a vague sense of unease as she recognized her old teammate. Nevertheless, another realization started to spread … if Itachi was here, then….

"Friends of yours, neh Itachi? Maybe I should present myself then, huh?" The person with the bandaged sword took his hat off. "Hoshigaki Kisame, nice to meet you hehe!"

"S-rank Nukenin from Kiri, _Kirigakure no Kaijin_, responsible for espionage and the assassinate of the former Water Daimyo. Wanted in all nations … that´s comes unexpected." Asuma´s hands moved towards his Chakra knifes, preparing for the upcoming battle.

"I must warn you, don´t stand in our way … we prefer to solve this without a fight so…." The last masked person interrupted Itachi´s speech.

"Speak for yourself Itachi! Kisame and me would love to fight our way through, neh Kisame?"

"Damn right Gaki!"

Asuma noticed the tensing of Kurenai´s body as the masked one spoke. "Kurenai, what´s wrong? Do you know him?" The young woman couldn´t form a coherent sentence, her agitation becoming painfully obvious as she mused the foreigner.

The third Akatsuki felt the look of the Genjutsu Mistress. With a sigh, he just inhaled deeply, his straw hat found it´s way on the ground … giving an all to familiar face away.

"N-Naru … Naruto-kun?" Hesitantly, the name of her lover left Kurenai´s mouth.

"Nai-chan" Naruto lovingly looked at his girlfriend, a soft smile on his face. "I find it hard to believe, but over the years, you have become even more beautiful … and I truly love your new outfit, neh!"

Even though they were in a delicate situation, Kurenai couldn´t help but to blush. Asuma just smirked as he saw the reaction of his fellow Jonin, as no other man in Konoha could cause such reactions from the woman. "Still a weakness for him, huh Kurenai?"

"How´s Yu-chan? I can just hope, that she will forg…."

"Gomen to interrupt Naruto-nii, however we are in a hurry and we should take care … of this obstacle before reinforcements arrive. Kisame!" The Kirinin just seemed to have waited for an opportunity to fight. The two Jonins were shaken from their thoughts and prepared for an assault. Quickly, the needed hand signs (In) were formed as Kisame grinned at his prey.

"**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu**"

At the same time, two water fountains emerged from the nearby river and formed into two sharks, which hurtled into each other. Both Jutsus collided and neutralized each other.

"Nanja? The same Jutsu?"

"Huh? It seems things are going to get pretty interesting hehe." Mockingly, the Jinchuriki scrutinized the newcomers, but his look rested on the purple-haired Anbu. "It seems your Genjutsu couldn´t deceive every one, neh Itachi?" The Uchiha heir just nodded, even though he used one of his stronger Genjutsus, Kurenai and Kakashi still found them in the end.

"Ma ma it seems we arrived right on time Asuma, Kurenai." Kakashi didn´t let the Akatsukis out of his sight, his left Sharingan eye fixed exclusively on the son of his Sensei.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

"Hoh? It seems that they know of my heritage … tze better later than never, neh Hatake?" Dangerously, the blond Jinchuriki glared at the Copy Ninja, but the Jonin didn´t let himself be intimidated.

"Why have you come Kakashi?" Asuma didn´t seem to care, but inwardly he was relieved.

"Well, I kinda made you to track those three, but I wanted to be sure and I got after you. On my way, I picked this Anbu patrol unit up … with my Sharingan I could detect the Genjutsu barrier and now we´re here. Meeting some familiar faces wasn´t what I expected!"

During the whole conversation, the female Anbu couldn´t avert her gaze from the blond Akatsuki. Pure bewilderment was written on her masked face as she saw her lover after three long years. The Anbu took her Neko mask off, earning outraged shouts from her two subordinates. Yugao ignored them, her attention rather locked on this blond man who hadn´t been part of her life for too long.

"A-are you r-really … Naruto-k-kun?"

The Jinchuriki was silent, debating how to approach his lovely girlfriend … in the end, he offered the Anbu a shy smile. "It´s been a long time Yu-chan … just as Kurenai-chan, you´re beauty didn´t suffer during all these years … you´ve just gotten more beautiful if I may say. And still in Anbu as I see, that´s good … I´m glad that you live your dream." His voice became weaker. "I guess … a simple apology won´t suffice, neh?"

Yugao balled her fists, her lips trembling.

"Now that may seem all and go…." Immediately, a slightly irritated Yugao interrupted Kakashi.

"A-apology … is that a-all … ONE SIMPLE APOLOGY? THAT´S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU LEAVE KURENAI AND ME BEHIND, WITHOUT A PROPER GOODBYE A-AND NOW AFTER THREE YEARS YOU APPEAR AND YOU DON´T EVEN TRY TO JUSTIFY YOURSELF!" Yugao´s voice cracked a little as her eyes started to water.

"I … I tried to h-hate you … I really tried … I´ve kept telling myself that it was for the better … d-demo I couldn´t … I just couldn´t bring myself to! I c-can´t hate you … I still l-love you…." Kurenai rushed to her friend and tried to comfort Yugao, knowing exactly how she felt. The other two Anbus were quite surprised to say the least, they had never seen their captain being so emotional. But the one who really felt miserable was the Jinchuriki … his heart was hurting as he witnessed the state of the young woman.

Before Naruto could apologize properly, Kisame interrupted him. "Matte! Just so I can understand … before your betrayal those two … chicks were your girlfriends and as I can see … they still hold feelings for you. This is … absolutely fantastic hehe! You know what Gaki, you´ve just become my idol … no wonder you turn down every single flirt attempt by the various chicks you meet … hell you haven´t even tried anything with your female partner … or is Konan for that reason so suspicious of you hehe."

At the sound of Konan, the two Kunoichis narrowed their eyes, glaring dangerously at their lover. With a too sweet voice, promising a painful and slow death, they addressed the sweating blond. "Konan, huh? Who is he talking about Na-ru-to-kun?!"

Oh now he was done for.

"Ehmm…."

His body shook violently as the two lovely ladies were killing him with their glares.

"We are waiting Naruto-kun!"

Asuma and Kakashi watched this whole ordeal quite eagerly. "I think we are unnecessary, huh?"

Itachi finally took pity on his brother and stepped in. "As entertaining as this may be, we should concentrate on our objective. As it seems, you won´t let us go peacefully … very well, then we have no other choice … Kisame, Naruto … make your decisions!"

Immediately, the atmosphere became tenser whereas the three Akatsukis viewed the Konohanins. Naruto, having calmed down a bit, turned his attention to Kakashi … his eyes cold as ice. "The Copy Ninja is mine … he seems to be the strongest one and I want to find out what my … Tou-san taught him!"

"Souka … then the Anbus are my prey, their Captain seems to be quite adept in Kenjutsu hehe … Samehada is thirsty for Chakra hehe!"

"So Kurenai and Asuma-san remain for me. Fair enough, I´m the best suited to counter Kurenai´s Genjutsus … very well, let´s end it quickly!"

"Let´s go!" In a flash, Naruto disappeared and appeared right before Kakashi. None of the Konohanins could track his movement, just thanks to Kakashi´s Sharingan could the Jonin react in time. The Jinchuriki delivered a powerful kick, which was partially blocked by the silver-haired man, but the force behind it threw him into the river. Naruto followed directly after him.

In a whirl of leaves, Itachi vanished, followed by Kurenai and Asuma.

The Kirinin and the Anbu unit remained behind.

* * *

_With Itachi_

* * *

Several hundred meters upriver, the Uchiha reappeared together with his followers. He mused his opponents emotionlessly, who tensed under his gaze. Especially Kurenai knew just how powerful her former teammate was.

"Kisame´s and Naruto´s attacks can get messy … I prefer not to be caught in them."

Asuma immediately drew his two Chakra blades and cancelled Futon Chakra through them. "**Hien** … well, time to mop the floor with you, neh Itachi? You will regret coming back to Konoha!"

Kurenai started to prepare the In for her Genjutsu. "Gomen Itachi, but you stand in my way to Naruto-kun so…."

The Uchiha heir wasn´t in the least impressed, his Sharingan boring into the soul of his opponents. "Souka, so you don´t let me a choice."

The Sarutobi moved first. He dashed towards the Uchiha and tried to slash him with his blades. Thanks to the Sharingan, Itachi could predict every single move of the Jonin and could accordingly evade the slashes. Even with his Futon Chakra, Asuma couldn´t hit the Uchiha, as he exactly knew the range of **Hien**. When the Sarutobi made an attempt to sever the head of his enemy, Itachi ducked under the swing and took advantage of the gap in Asuma´s defense. With a roundhouse kick did he hit the Jonin in his chest and threw him back.

However, Itachi forgot about Kurenai. Not a second later did the Uchiha find himself in her Genjutsu. "**Magen: Hana Rasui**" Around Itachi, several big lotus petals appeared which were quickly engulfing him. Whereas the Genjutsu was starting to have it´s effect, Asuma used the opportunity and delivered a heavy slash towards the Akatsuki´s chest. Instead of bleeding, the Nukenin dissolved into many black crows, flying to a safer distance and molding back into the Uchiha.

Kurenai knew that Jutsu. "**Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu**, huh? However, I didn´t expect that you could free yourself so fast from my Genjutsu."

The Sharingan user didn´t reply, as he formed rapidly the necessary In for his next Jutsu. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Itachi spat a gigantic fireball from his mouth towards the Genjutsu Mistress. Right on time, the Jonin activated her Genjutsu and disintegrated in many pink petals as the Katon Jutsu hit her.

"**Hana no Bunshin** … as expected from you."

Asuma resumed his attack and involved the Uchiha in a new tense Taijutsu battle, but he couldn´t land a proper hit. Breaking apart from the Nukenin, the Konohanin formed the In. "**Futon: Daitoppa**" The Jonin extended his hand and a great gust of wind shoot towards the Akatsuki. Itachi couldn´t dodge on time and was hit head on. However, he dissolved into smoke.

"**Kage Bunshin**?! When did he…."

"**Suiton: Suigadan**"

Numerous rotating water spikes emerged from the river towards the Sarutobi who had a hard time to dodge. One spike caught his right arm and gashed his flesh. The pain forced the Jonin on his knees, holding his bleeding wound. "Damn! Kurenai what takes you so long?!"

Itachi walked leisurely towards his wounded opponent until a single petal attracted his attention. "**Magen: Jubaku Satsu**" Out of nowhere, a tree emerged behind him and several entwines bound the Nukenin, rendering him immobile. When the Uchiha looked above, Kurenai emerged from the tree, a Kunai in her hand. "As I said Itachi, I have to talk to Naruto-kun, therefore…."

Just as the woman proceeded to cut the helpless Nukenin, she found herself in his situation … trapped to the tree whereas Itachi was standing calmly before here. "A counter Genjutsu? I should have known!"

"It seems you still fall for the same trick, huh Kurenai? Genjutsu on this level cannot affect my Sharingan." Drawing a Kunai, he rammed it into her stomach. Smoke erupted and covered his view.

"Huh, **Kage Bunshin **… interesting!"

Itachi quickly turned around and his hand found the neck of the Genjutsu Mistress, having appeared right behind him. Effortlessly, the Akatsuki lifted the woman up and drove his knee into her stomach. Choking, Kurenai fell to the ground as Itachi´s grasp eased off. "Naruto-nii won´t be pleased if I hurt you too much … well then…." At once, he turned his attention to Asuma who tried to come help his comrade. "KURENAI"

"You should never lose your temper Asuma-san!" Two **Kage Bunshins** appeared on both sides of the Sarutobi and hold him tight. One of the Bunshins broke the last intact arm of the Jonin, his Chakra blades falling to the ground whereas the Konohanin incurred multiple punches and kicks from the clones. The real Itachi appeared before the injured Nin, griped him by the neck and lifted him up. His Sharingan rotated ominously and his Mangekyo saw the light of the day.

"Now Asuma-san, I am in need of information … and you will give them to me!" Finally, Asuma´s eyes looked right into the Dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan. "**Tsukuyomi**"

After three seconds, the Uchiha dropped the unconscious Shinobi to the ground. The black-haired man seemed deep in thought before he decided to see after his partners. ´It appears we won´t be able to finish our mission … better to gather Naruto and Kisame and disappear.´

Per **Shunsin**, the Nukenin vanished.

* * *

_With Kisame_

* * *

"Hehe … now that Itachi and Naruto are gone, I can play a little with you … without annoying interferences … your Chakra will soon feed my sword hehe." The Kirinin grinned threatening at the Anbu unit.

"Neko-senpai, Tora and me will attack first and try to figure his attack pattern out. Do you copy?" Yugao nodded at her subordinates and draw one of her Katanas. The Anbu, for their part, just pulled their Wakizashis out.

Kisame´s grin did never leave his mouth, as it intimated his opponents. "Oh well, when those two weaklings attack me at the same time, I´m going to be at the disadvantage, neh? Hehe … time to rectify that…."

"**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**" Next to the original, water emerged from the ground and formed into a same copy of the Kenjutsu user. "Now it´s two vs. two hehe."

"Be careful! You need to distract him long enough to give me an opportunity to strike! And be wary of his sword." Yugao seemed tensed, as they stood before Hoshigaki Kisame … the probably strongest of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_. However, this was her chance … finally she would be able to face one of the best the world had to offer.

At the same time, the two Anbus jumped towards the Kirinin. Before their vertical slash could hit him, two Samehadas blocked their Wakizashis. Effortlessly, the Anbus were pushed back and each one was attacked by a Kirinin.

The Anbus were rapidly pushed in the defense, every single one of their attacks was blocked and evading the deadly slashes of the Akatsuki was becoming more and more difficult. One blocked blow became their doom. Suffering of sudden Chakra lack, one of the Anbu didn´t have enough strength as Kisame´s Samehada clashed with his sword. "Hehe for your information … Samehada doesn´t slice … it SHREDS!" Using his physical strength, the Kirinin managed to disarm his enemy and drew his sword straight over his chest. Parts of Samehada´s bandages flew open and dark-blue scales ripped through the chest of the Anbu who cried out in pain. Spitting blood, the Konohanin sank to the ground.

"TORA" His college was shortly distracted. His last mistake.

"**Suiton: Teppodama**" The **Mizu Bunshin** shoot a big water bullet from his mouth at the distracted Anbu. He was hit head on and crushed against multiple trees. The Nin didn´t stand up.

"My what a disappointment, it appears every idiot can enter Anbu nowadays, neh? Now then, where is their…." Kisame lifted his Samehada just on time to parry the slash of the Anbu captain. "Hehe now to the main dish, huh?"

Yugao couldn´t reply as the Samehada of the **Mizu Bunshin** sliced her back. Screaming, the **Kage Bunshin** turned to smoke.

"Nanja?"

Still high in the air, Yugao slashed as fast as a flash through the air, creating a wind blade, which shoot towards the Bunshin. The clone didn´t have enough time to react as the wind blade split it into two. Water moistened the ground.

Interested, Kisame looked at the purple-haired woman as she landed several meters away.

"Not bad … the art to form a deadly wind sickle based on a single fast sword slash, permitting the user to act in range combat. The art of **Kenatsu** … not many have mastered this skill, impressing for such a young Kenjutsu user."

Yugao´s eyes were cold, her Katana ready for the next clash. "I´m honored to fight you, Hoshigaki Kisame … nevertheless, I still need to have a little word with my Koi. We should end this quickly!" In an impressive display of speed, the Anbu shoot ahead.

"Hoh? Now that I want to see hehe." Both Kenjutsu masters resumed their battle, delivering powerful blows at an incredible speed. Contrary to her subordinates, Yugao could easily block or evade Samehada, but she couldn´t land a proper hit on the Nukenin … Kisame was able to predict her every move. Both swords clashed violently against each other, weak gusts of wind swirled dust and leaves up in the air whereas both opponents tried to overpower the other one. However, Kisame´s physical strength was much greater than Yugao´s and she needed to jump back. Samehada crashed into the ground, resulting in a large crater.

"Fantastic, isn´t it? Your strength and speed are vastly superior to those weaklings … I can assume … you train with weights and I would say … _Juryoku Fuins_, neh?"

The young woman´s eyes betrayed her astonishment. "How?"

Kisame strengthened his hold on Samehada and rushed forward. "Simple little girl … Naruto uses the same training method!" Quickly, the Anbu awakened from her stare and sent several wind blades through **Kenatsu** towards the upcoming Kirinin. He recognized the gravity of the coming threat and prepared his Jutsu, the necessary In were quickly formed. Samehada pushed into the ground, Kisame threw his hands onto the soil. "**Doton: Doryuheki**" A wall rose from the earth and intercepted the attacks.

Quickly, Kisame grasped the hilt of his sword and turned around, just on time to parry the horizontal slash of Yugao´s Katana. Noticing her situation, the Anbu jumped back and formed the In for her Jutsu. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" The purple-haired beauty spat several small fireballs from her mouth at the Akatsuki. Instead of avoiding, Kisame just grinned smugly and protected himself with Samehada. An explosion shook the area as the fireballs collided with the bandaged sword. Due to the smoke, Yugao couldn´t pinpoint her enemy … until a slight laughter could be heard.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the Kirinin, completely unharmed. "How is this possible? My Katon Jutsu hit him and still … tze the swords of the Kiri swordsmen are truly something else."

"Neh, is that all you can offer little girl?" The Anbu grinded her teeth, deciding to step the battle up.

"Well then … let´s try something else." Her left hand went behind her back and pulled her second Katana from it´s sheath. "Let´s see how you fair against my **Nitouryuu** fish-face!"

Dangerously, the Nukenin gave her a grin, showing the Konohanin his set of razor-sharp teeth. "Hoh? So full of surprises, neh little Anbu-chan? No wonder that Naruto is so smitten by you hehe."

As if by command, both opponents assaulted each other. Kisame noticed very quickly that the young woman truly mastered this sword style. No move was wasted or too much, if it wasn´t for Kisame´s experience, he probably wouldn´t be able to avoid the attacks of Yugao. However, her moves became more and more slower and less accurate. Something, the Anbu noticed with concern.

After a strong sideways slash from Samehada, the Konohanin was violently pushed away. The Kirinin quickly took advantage and threw his sword in the air, finishing the hand seals for his Jutsu. "**Suiton: Rekku Suigeki**" Kisame concentrated a huge amount of water in his mouth and shortly after, several water spears shoot towards Yugao. Reacting just on time, she cancelled enough Chakra in her Katanas and fired two Chakra blades in direction of the Suiton Jutsu. "**Hadan**" Both techniques collided and neutralized each other, but the Anbu was forced on her knees, having suffered grave Chakra loss. Yugao never saw the incoming kick, delivered by the Nukenin. Blood gathered in her mouth as she was kicked violently backwards, her grasp on the Katanas slackened. She hit the ground hard.

Leisurely, the Kirinin walked towards his defeated opponent. "You know … for a Konoha Shinobi, you´re not bad … not many can openly measure themselves with me in a straight Kenjutsu battle. Hehe if it wasn´t for Samehada´s wonderful ability to absorb Chakra, who knows … this battle might have turned another way, neh? Oh well, end of the line for you little girl … don´t take it personally." Kisame stopped right before the Anbu and raised his sword. "Have a nice ride hehe."

Yugao´s eyes barely registered as the swordsman hailed his Samehada down. Slowly, she closed her eyes, thinking about her blond Jinchuriki who moments ago came back to her life.

´Naruto-koi´

Metallic sparks flied through the air as Samehada crashed against a blade.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

The Copy Ninja hit the water surface hard. At first, he was still a bit dazed until he regained his bearings and cancelled Chakra in his feet, managing to stick on the water. When he lifted himself up, the Konohanin already saw the Jinchuriki standing several meters before him on the river. Cold azure-blue eyes starred right into his very soul, no emotion could be seen on the blond´s face.

"Naruto…."

"Hatake"

Sadly, Kakashi mused the son of his former Sensei … the legacy of Konoha and probably one of the strongest Shinobi since his father, the Yondaime Hokage. A shame … such a prodigy living a life as Nukenin … even though Konoha was to be blamed, hell even he had avoided the blond and didn´t offer any sort of help.

Still, Kakashi hoped to reason with him … at least, he tried to.

"Naruto, I may not fully understand your motives, but I´m giving you the chance to surrender and come peacefully back to Konoha … I´m sure we will find a solution when…."

A mocking laughter interrupted the Jonin. "HAHAHA! I haven´t quite laughed so much in a very long time hehe … oh Hatake do you truly believe I would voluntary return to this dump hole?! Tze how pathetic of you Hatake … you probably think that when I´m back, you could apologize for all those years of failing, huh? Tou-san would turn over in his grave…." Naruto calmed down. "Well, now it´s meaningless … the past can´t be changed, nor will he be forgiven … I didn´t need you back then and I sure as hell won´t need you now … mark my words Hatake!"

The Konohanin sighed deeply. "The you don´t let my a choice Naruto … you are still a dangerous Nukenin and it is my duty to capture you." Kakashi got in a battle stance, as was his opponent.

"Oh how I´ve hoped you would say that … Hatake."

Both Nins surged towards each other and a ruthless Taijutsu battle began. Naruto´s Humming Bird Style was the most effective stance, however Kakashi could track every move thanks to his Sharingan. In addition, the Hatake knew the old style of his Sensei and noticed few weaknesses. Nevertheless, the Copy Ninja couldn´t land a proper hit on the Akatsuki, even with his greater experience and Sharingan … the Jinchuriki seemed to be toying with him. The blond blocked each blow or kick, it was starting to irritate the Konohanin and for a moment, he lost concentration.

Naruto noticed the gap in his defense and delivered a powerful kick into the stomach. Kakashi was thrown several meters back before he managed to catch himself. "My my Taijutsu won´t bring us forward … I must say Naruto, apart from Gai not many can stand toe to toe with me in hand to hand combat."

"Tze … flattery will get you nowhere Hatake, you didn´t even manage to land a single hit whereas I had my _Fuins_ activated … you´ve gotten weak … Kakashi!"

Groaning, the Jonin lifted himself up. "Taijutsu seems useless … how´s it with Ninjutsu?"

In a fast display of speed, Kakashi prepared his Jutsu, hoping to catch the Uzumaki off guard. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" A huge fireball escaped his mouth and raced towards the Jinchuriki.

"Weak … **Suiton: Mizurappa**" Naruto spat a great water jet at the fireball. Steam erupted as both Jutsus collided. The Copy Ninja took advantage of the limited view.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**"

A huge water dragon emerged from the river and threatened to crush the Jinchuriki. "**Futon: Kami Oroshi**" From Naruto´s hands, a mighty blast of wind shoot at the dragon, resulting in it´s detonation. Kakashi appeared behind the blond and tried to kick him in the head, but the Nukenin ducked on time. "**Suiton: Teppodama**" A water bullet hit the Konohanin with full power. To Naruto's disappointment, he erupted in a cloud of smoke whereas the original appeared behind him, pointing a Kunai into his neck.

"It´s over … Naruto!"

The Akatsuki gave a weak laugh before he turned his head, a grin on his face. "Hatake, just two words … **Bunshin Daibakuha**" "SHIMATTA" Naruto´s Bunshin exploded, engulfing the Copy Ninja in fire. The water around the detonation area was blown away.

Light rain came down whereas Naruto was watching from a safer distance. Emotionlessly, he glanced at the bordering forest where Kakashi jumped out and landed before him.

"Abunai abunai … if it wasn´t for **Kawarimi**, I would have been dead. You´ve gotten better Naruto!"

The Akatsuki just snorted in annoyance. "I can´t say the same for you Hatake … in your Anbu times, at least you took your training seriously … and now look what you have become … mmpfh not that I care, but we should end this sad excuse of a battle."

Quickly, the necessary In were formed. "**Futon: Daitoppa**" The windblast raced towards the Jonin who performed his Jutsu just on time. "**Suiton: Suijinheki**" A water fountain erupted around Kakashi and took the attack. Naruto could just smile.

"Wrong decision … **Raiton: Sanda Saberu**!" From his hand, a whip of lightning shoot at the water wall and put the Suiton Jutsu under electricity. The silver-haired man stood right in the center as lightning flooded through his body. Screaming in agony, the clone dissolved into smoke.

"Another **Kage Bunshin**, huh? So wher-…."

"**Katon: Karyu Endan**"

Behind the Jinchuriki, Kakashi spat a great fire jet from his mouth, which formed into a roaring dragon.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**" A just as tall water dragon rose from the river. With a mighty roar, both collided with each other, creating an endless amount of hot steam in the area.

When the sight became better, the Jinchuriki caught a glimpse of his heavy breathing opponent. "Huh? Having some Chakra problems, neh Hatake? Should we end it?"

Focusing his last bit of Chakra, Kakashi stretched his right hand towards the water surface, Raiton Chakra started to gather in his hand palm as the mass of Chakra became visible to the naked eye.

"Time for our strongest Jutsu, neh Naruto?"

"Tze…."

The Akatsuki just stretched his hand to the side, a sphere of swirling compressed Chakra emerged. This sphere started to extend at a small pace until it had nearly twice the size of his hand.

Both Nins looked into each other eyes and stormed ahead. Shortly before they meet, both extended their arms and their respective Jutsus clashed.

"**RAIKIRI**"

"**CHO RASENGAN**"

Both Jutsus fought ruthlessly for the upper hand, enormous shock waves shook the water surface. None seemed to give in, however the Jinchuriki still had much more Chakra than his opponent. Just one moment of inattentiveness was all he needed … Kakashi lost temporary control of his Jutsu … Naruto didn´t need more as he pressed his sphere ball against the weaker growing **Raikiri**. The Raiton Jutsu couldn´t hold it anymore and dissolved.

The **Rasengan**, on the other hand, imploded forwards and hit Kakashi's right arm. Great pain flooded through the Copy Ninja as every bone in his arm broke under the enormous pressure. Being thrown backwards, the Nin crushed against the river wall, barely on the verge of consciousness.

A laugh escaped the Jinchuriki as he saw the defeated apprentice of his father being thrown away. "Hahaha … too bad, neh Kakashi? That was truly hil-…."

"**Konoha Shofu**" Naruto got hit by a fast and strong kick under his chin, catapulting him high in the air. His jaw threatened to break under the powerful kick, leaving him no time to react when he heard the newcomer´s voice.

"**HACHIMON: KEIMON**" An enormous Chakra shook through the area. Naruto´s eyes widened in shock as the Jonin appeared right before him in the air.

"**ASAKUJAKU**" The Jinchuriki was hit by countless Chakra enforced punches. Because of the godly speed in which the attacks were performed, they started to burn as they hit the helpless Nukenin. A flaming aura enclosed the blond whereas the burning blows started to take the shape of a morning peacock. With a mighty last blow into the stomach, the Jonin threw him at the ground. Naruto crushed violently into the river, splashing the water under the heavy pressure. Seconds later, the injured blond emerged from underwater … his lifeless body just swam on the surface.

The Jonin landed next to the injured Kakashi, his aura and Chakra having returned to normal whereas he helped his fallen comrade to his feet. The silver-haired man was never so happy to see his rival than in this moment. "Uh-h, just o-on time … G-gai? Hehe..he."

The now identified Gai gave him a shining smile. "Yo Kakashi, it seems that this most youthful youngster has truly given you a hard time hahaha! I believe we must strengthen your source of youth through many challenges, Kakashi … I won´t accept the loss of your youth!"

Maito Gai, Jonin of Konoha, counted as the most absolute Taijutsu master Konoha had to offer. Contrary to his rival, he wore a green jumpsuit, the Konoha flak jacket and orange leg warmers. His Hitaiate lazily bound to his waist. Black thick eyebrows and a ridiculous black bowl haircut completed his appearance.

"Hai hai Gai, I had … more p-pleasant battles … in my life." Painfully, he glanced at the river … seeing the lifeless body of the Nukenin. "W-what of Naruto?"

Gai´s gaze became serious as he looked at the broken body of the Jinchuriki, swimming onto the surface. "He didn´t leave me with a choice … if not for **Hachimon**, he probably would have beaten me too. No one could survive this Taijutsu attack, not even Naruto-kun … still … I wonder why Kyuubi hasn´t done something to aid him." Sadly, Kakashi mused the lifeless Nukenin … the legacy of his Sensei.

"Souka … we should take care of his two partners, our comrades will need our help!" Gai just smiled brightly. "That´s the spirit Kakashi, my youthful rival! They won´t know what will come after them … knowing that their partner was killed!"

A mocking snickering could be heard.

"Hoh? You´re truly sure about that one … Konohanins!"

Gai´s and Kakashi's eyes widened when they heard the familiar voice. Abruptly, their gazes fell upon the supposedly dead Nukenin, standing on the railing of the river wall.

"H-how? My attack should have killed you!" A slight grin found it´s way on the Uzumaki´s face. He pointed leisurely at the flowing body in the river. "How you ask? Just look for yourself."

Both Jonins were shocked to the core as the `dead` Naruto started to dissolve into pitch-black smoke. "A Bunshin?! When have you done it?!"

"Now that we want to know, neh Hatake? Hehe … when did I do it, huh? Simple my friend … from the very beginning of our fight!"

"N-Nanja?!"

"HAHAHA … just wonderful hehe … you fought the whole time just against my Bunshin Hatake … hahaha, **Oni Bunshin no Jutsu **to be precise … a clone even the mighty Sharingan cannot distinguish. Oh yeah, Itachi isn´t a fan either hehehe." Naruto seemed to snicker over the priceless faces of the two Jonin. However, the Jinchuriki became abruptly serious, his senses tensing.

"The hell is that idiot doing?! Tze…."

Before the Jonins could reply, Naruto disappeared in a **Shunsin**.

* * *

_Back with Kisame_

* * *

During the** Shunsin**, Naruto drew his Katana from the sheath and appeared before his injured girlfriend. Samehada clashed with his sword, resulting in a loud sound. Despite Kisame's enormous physical strength, the Jinchuriki could parry and hold the giant sword nearly effortlessly. Protectively, the blond stood above the Anbu whereas the Kirinin just grinned.

"Na-Naruto-kun" The Namikaze turned his head, giving the woman a weak smile. "Yu-chan, don´t hold back next time … I know that you´re stronger than this, okay?" Shameful, the Anbu starred to the ground. "H-hai Koi."

"My my so protective, neh Gaki? I haven´t seen you acting like this … normally you´re a very cold person and now this … hehe … it seems the old passion still burns…." Shrugging, the Kenjutsu user gave in and shouldered Samehada. In response, Naruto lowered his own sword.

"You should be glad … Kisame! If Yu-chan would have been killed, I would have killed you!" The demon vessel focused his partner with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Hehe … hai hai, and we don´t want that … nothing happened, she´s fine … although I must say, the little girl truly impressed me … not many can claim that." Samehada was once again strapped to his back when Itachi appeared next to both Nukenins. Emotionlessly, the Uchiha viewed the display.

"Problems?"

"Iie Itachi-san."

"What´s more important … what of Kurenai-chan, neh Itachi-nii?" Even the strong Uchiha got slightly nervous under the threatening glare of his friend. "No serious injuries, just Chakra exhaustion." Naruto slowly nodded. "Good for you Itachi-nii…."

"Coming back to our objective, I have the necessary information … we must cancel our mission."

"Huh? Nanda Itachi-san?" Before the Uchiha could reply, Kurenai appeared, supporting an unconscious Asuma. Shortly after came Gai with Kakashi.

"Yugao-chan!" Quickly, the Yuhi gave her comrade to the care of Gai before she ran towards her friend. "You feeling all right?" The Anbu chuckled slightly. "Hai, though if it wasn´t for Naruto-koi … I would have been dead." Kurenai looked up at the Uzumaki, seeing him smile.

"I hope Itachi-nii hasn´t given you a too hard time, neh Nai-chan? Hehe you know how he can be sometimes … especially in presence of women hehe." The Uchiha heir seemed to ignore the jab. "I´m sensing multiple Chakra signatures approaching our position. We should move now!"

"You should surrender! Reinforcements arrive from all directions … you can´t escape." Gai mused the three Nukenins, ready to intercept them if necessary.

Itachi wasn´t impressed. "Naruto"

"Mmh?"

"Get us out!" "Hai hai" Behind the Akatsuki, the space was split and a black portal emerged. Kisame and Itachi stepped carefree through the portal, the Jinchuriki glanced one last time at his girlfriends. With a soft smile, he also stepped in.

"Bye Nai-chan, Yu-chan … I hope we can sometime meet under less hostile circumstances … ja ne my loves!"

Silently, both women starred as the portal disappeared. After three years, they finally saw him again … just to lose him shortly after.

"MATTE! **KONOHA SENPU**!" Gai cursed as his kick just hit an empty space.

The enemy had escaped.

* * *

_Two days later, Amegakure no Sato, Akatsuki meeting room_

* * *

Quietly, Pain´s gaze passed over the assembled members of the organization. Just a short while ago, Itachi and the others appeared in the city after their mission in Konoha. They seemed to have caused a little havoc in the village and now they needed to discuss their further plans. A meeting was called.

Two members were still missing.

"Tze where are those two fools?! They know how much I hate to wait!" The deep voice of Sasori resounded through the room. In the last two years, the puppetry user decided to live in one of his puppets, Hiruko as he called it. Sasori constructed it from a former Sunanin, at least that´s how it is told. This ´human´ puppet was just half as tall as a normal human, but it had a sturdily build and a hunched back. Being a member of Akatsuki, the puppet wore the typical Akatsuki cloak, a black torn piece of clothing covered his lower face.

One could say … most of the other members started to see the real Sasori in Hiruko.

"You´re always so impatient Sasori no Danna, un!"

Dangerously, the former Sunanin glanced at the person sitting next to him. "Deidara…."

Deidara, one of the newest members of Akatsuki, was a former Shinobi from Iwagakure no Sato. The Nukenin had the same blond hair as Naruto, although his hair was longer and bound in a ponytail. Deidara´s left face was covered by a bang of hair, a single blue eye looking at Sasori in amusement whereas a crossed Hitaiate from Iwa was displayed proudly on his forehead. As the rest of the members, he wore the black robe with red clouds.

The blond just joined one year ago. Pain sent Kisame, Itachi and Sasori to recruit the Iwanin. After a short fight with Itachi, Deidara lost and was forced to pledge his loyalty to Akatsuki. Needless to say, his hate for Itachi and his accursed Dojutsu was born. Being the former apprentice of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the blond Nukenin lived a life as professional assassin, with his Kekkei Genkai _Bakuton_. Finally, Deidara betrayed his village and stole the secret Kinjutsu of Iwa, giving him mouths on his hand palms and the ability to mold Chakra into his special clay. With both Jutsus, the Akatsuki was the only Shinobi who could use the _Kibaku Nendo_.

"Neh Kisame, they do appear like a lovely couple, don´t you think?" Naruto always found the art duo hilarious. "Hehe right you are Gaki!" Luckily, both squabblers didn´t hear them, much to the disappointment of the Jinchuriki.

The assembled members were shaken from their thoughts as the door to the meeting room opened and a single Akatsuki stepped through. Plainly, the person sat on his seat, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

Pain turned his attention to the newcomer.

"Kakuzu … you´re late … and where is your partner?"

Kakuzu glanced carefree at the Rinnegan user before he answered. "Gomen Leader-sama, but I still had to deliver a bounty head … after all we are in need of money and … regarding my partner … he didn´t seem to agree and so I … disposed of him."

Pain sighed, once again one of the members had angered Kakuzu. Akatsuki would never be complete if this went on.

The slightly irritable Akatsuki joined their organization roughly two years ago. Kakuzu was a former Shinobi from Takigakure and probably the oldest Nin alive. If one could believe him, the Takinin lived already at the era of the founding of the Shinobi villages. Kakuzu wore the Akatsuki robe and a grey hood, which held back his hair, a black mask covering his mouth and nose whereas his Hitaiate was attached to his forehead. The only visible part of his face was his eyes, being red with greenish irises. Kakuzu had, just as all Nins from Taki, tanned skin. The Takinin was nearly as tall as Kisame and he even had a similar muscular body.

Kakuzu betrayed his village after the failed assassinate of the Shodaime Hokage. Even though his loyalty and being their strongest Shinobi, his village didn´t give him a second chance. Knowing this, he escaped from prison and stole the secret Kinjutsu of Taki, _Jiongu_. Henceforth, Kakuzu was able to absorb the hearts of his enemies and replace them with his own, should it stop beating one day. Finally, the Takinin joined Akatsuki, for financial reasons. He took over Sasori´s role as financial minister and was responsible to gather the necessary capital. Besides, he didn´t get along with his assigned partners … every single one was killed in a moment of rage.

It truly seemed impossible to find a suitable partner for him.

"Now that we are … ´completed´ … we can begin our meeting. Itachi, you didn´t manage to capture the Ichibi … explain!"

Briefly, the Uchiha cleared his throat. "Well Pain-sama, our infiltration of Konoha was quickly noticed and several Jonins intercepted us. During my battle, I found out that the container of the Ichibi was guarded by several platoons of Anbu … as well as the Gama Sennin Jiraiya. I thought it was for the best not to risk a fight and to capture the Jinchuriki another time … under more favorable conditions."

The given explanation seemed to appease Pain. "Yes … you did well … Jiraiya would be a too strong opponent to fight, in addition to the multiple Anbu units. It wasn´t necessary to capture the Ichibi right away, we still have much time left … even though we shouldn't let any chances go wasted. The whereabouts of most Jinchurikis is still unknown and our financial situation is still tense … our ideal member number is another problem. Especially after Orochimaru´s betrayal, we need to be careful … luckily, Naruto managed to acquire his ring before he fled…."

Grimly, the rest of the members were reminded of the Sannin. Especially Deidara wanted to kill his predecessor.

Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin of Konoha, was since long a Nukenin and tried to get revenge on his former home village. As he was listed as S-rank in the Bingo Book, he seemed like a perfect candidate for Akatsuki. The Hebi Nin was pleased and assigned to be Sasori's partner. Although, this agreement didn´t last long.

Blinded by his wish to obtain every Ninjutsu, Orochimaru just had one goal … or better say target: Uchiha Itachi. Waiting for a favorable opportunity, the Sannin engaged Itachi in a battle and tried to acquire his Sharingan. However, against the Dojutsu even his power was nothing … the Uchiha heir defeated him and cut his left hand off. If Naruto hadn´t intervened, the precious ring would have remained into the hands of the traitor. Both Nukenins however did let him escape, something that Pain wasn´t pleased about.

"His time will come … sooner or later!"

"**Pain-sama**"

"Nanja Zetsu?"

"**I have information regarding the Nanabi Jinchuriki** … it seems Takigakure had enough of it´s demon vessel and she was banned to the out skirting forest … **easy prey for us**."

"Hoh? Do you have more information about the container?"

"Just a little girl … **probably fifteen years old with mild green hair** … easily to recognize hehe."

For a short while, Pain remained silent until he gave a sharp glance towards their own Takinin. "Kakuzu, you came from Taki and know the outskirts … we can´t let this opportunity go unexploited … Naruto, you are going to accompany him … bring us the Nanabi."

"Hai hai" Grimly, the Takinin starred at Naruto who just grinned at him, waving mockingly. "As long as he behaves and won´t irritate me."

"Then it is decided! Kakuzu, Naruto … you will go at once!"

"Hai"

* * *

_At the same time, hospital, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Two days have passed since the encounter with the three Nukenins. When the reinforcements arrived, one could neither find their trace nor their sense Chakra, it was as if they simply vanished. The injured Jonins were quickly moved in the hospital, especially Asuma and Kakashi suffered heavy injuries.

The Sarutobi had multiple bruises and broken bones, he also seemed to be in a … traumatic coma. The Iryonins couldn´t find the cause, even though doing several check-ups.

Kakashi had it better, but his completely broken right arm wouldn´t be of use for a while. As well during his battle, he practically used up all his Chakra … without Gai´s interference, Naruto would have killed him … a hard realization.

Kurenai and Yugao were only slightly injured. The Genjutsu Mistress just had light bruises and Chakra lack whereas Yugao suffered a broken rib. Furthermore did she lose her complete unit to the Kirinin.

"Hard to believe how easily they managed to beat us … especially Naruto, his power is nearly … inhuman. During the whole battle, he just played with me." The Copy Ninja seemed depressed by his defeat.

Gai could just agree with his rival. "Hai, but I want to know what they wanted here. And how they vanished without leaving traces. What do you think, Kurenai, Yugao?" Both Kunoichis were incredibly silent after Naruto´s renewed flight. The short meeting with their boyfriend seemed to have hit them hard.

"Gai … let them be…." "Gomen, I just thought…."

Abruptly, the door of the room opened. A tall older man with waist-length spiky white hair, which was tied into a ponytail, stepped in. Instead of the typical Konoha Hitaiate, he wore a Hitaiate with the kanji for oil on his forehead. Two red marking lines ran from under his eyes to his jaw. Furthermore, he wore a green short kimono underneath mesh armor with matching pants, wooden sandals, a black belt and hand guards. His outfit was completed by a red haori and a summoning scroll fixed on his back-waist.

With a bright grin, he mused the assembled Jonin. "Ohayo Minna! Hehe … you seem to have taken quite the beating, neh?"

"Jiraiya-sama" All the Nins were surprised to see the Sannin.

"The one and only one hehe … as I heard, you had a meeting with some … old acquaintances, huh? Care to tell me more?"

As none of the injured Jonin answered, Gai decided to take that part. "Jiraiya-sama, two days ago we intercepted three Nukenins who sneaked into Konoha. They turned out to be Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi and … Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Jiraiya´s eyes widened as he heard the name of his godson. "When they didn´t surrender, we engaged them and … well, you can see what happened. Then they disappeared without a trace, our search patrols couldn´t locate them anymore."

With a serious look, the Sannin went over to the window and starred at his village. A bad presentiment started to rise.

"What did they look like? Something special?"

"Well, they all had the same clothing, a black cloak with red clouds.", replied the Copy Ninja. His worry rose as he noticed the Gama Sennin tensing.

"Souka … then it is true … they are on the move…."

Confusion was written on the Jonins faces. Kurenai was the first to voice the question. "Ano Jiraiya-sama, what are you talking about?"

The old man sighed before he gained the attention of the assembled. "What I´m about to tell you demands silence … for the moment at least. Do you understand?" After a hesitant nod from the others, he continued. "My spy network had already years ago noticed the rise of a criminal organization, being composed of several high-ranked Nukenins. They call themselves … Akatsuki. I still don´t know their goal, however their members are easily to recognize … they wear black robes with red clouds and straw hats. Until now, I couldn´t find out their identities … mmh Itachi and Kisame are as it appears members and even … Naruto … this is bad!"

The Konohanins disturbed this information greatly, especially Kurenai and Yugao seemed petrified … their Naruto was part of such a criminal group?

The Anbu was shaken. "But what goal should Naru-kun hope to achieve? I mean … yes he wasn´t the friendliest person, demo he … he would never…." Yugao´s voice failed as tears started to fall.

Jiraiya thought for a moment. "I don´t know exactly … he may just be part of it because of Itachi, after all did he leave together with the Uchiha heir … but still … it confuses me greatly … I may know the true reason for their coming."

"Which may be?"

"The Ichibi Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara! During the last few days, I was busy to improve his seal, limiting Shukaku´s influence over the boy. At least now, he can rest and sleep without worrying of his Bijuu taking over … and hopefully, his siblings can help him find a new path. Akatsuki´s goal may still be unknown, but they seem to have a strong interest for the containers, or should I say for their respective Bijuu. I can take a guess that they will us the Bijuu as weapons."

Troubling news indeed. Both Kunoichi now feared for the well being of their love. "If this is true … then they may use Naruto-kun for their own good, neh Jiraiya-sama?"

"It is a possibility … but I can´t understand my godson, I fear … I may never understand him…." Silence reigned over the chamber, each one seemed to be in his own thoughts. Finally, Kakashi decided to change the current topic.

"Did they offer you the position as new Hokage?"

The white-haired man chuckled. "Yes they did! Those old fossils want me to take over my old Sensei´s position … although I refused. I´m not the best suited for the job, but I just happen to know the perfect candidate … hehe she won´t even know what comes over her hehe."

Kurenai exactly knew whom he was talking about. "You mean Tsunade-sama?! But she disappeared right after Kyuubi´s attack, no one has seen her since. And I find it hard to believe that she will accept to return, yet alone to become Hokage!"

"Hai hai, however Tsu-hime is the best choice we have! I´m pretty sure that she will agree … particularly after I told her … that her godson is alive and somewhere out there. Damn, it will be hell to pay … Konoha has done so many mistakes … I … have made many mistakes … I just hope that Minato and Kushina will forgive me … someday."

No one replied. A pregnant silence came up.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya turned around, facing his fellow comrades. "Now then, after all this talk … it´s time to come to the truly important things!" The Gama Sennin focused his sharp gaze upon the two Kunoichis, a cold shiver running down their spin. All of a sudden, a perverted grin started to spread on his lips, his cheeks took a slightly red color as a small trail of spit came out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hehe … you two lovely ladies and Naruto so I heard … gehehe oh what a lucky bastard he is! I bet you two were really wild when it came to the bed … gehehe I´m so proud of him!"

Kurenai and Yugao turned beet red with rage and shame, dangerously they cracked their knuckles. Jiraiya, still daydreaming about their unusual relationship, didn´t seem to notice the upcoming doom.

"Gehehe … I should have stayed in the village, so much material for my researches hehe … can I presume that you won´t be willing to tell me about your se-…."

"PERVERTTT!"

Konoha and the nearby outskirts just heard a painful cry as the mighty and irresistible Gama Sennin was kicked high into the air, thanks to our two lovely ladies.

* * *

_Three days later, outskirts of Takigakure no Sato_

* * *

Two figures walked through the dense forest that surrounded Takigakure.

"Tze why must the container live in such a stupid forest … here are way to many trees for my liking … bad memories if I may say." Naruto wasn´t pleased, once again did he avoid an annoying root.

His partner Kakuzu just starred ahead. "We should feel lucky … Taki is difficult to enter as it has just one entrance … nobody will arrive in time to look for the Jinchuriki."

"Well, when you put it like that … although I hoped for a bit more … entertainment you know … after all, there could be a good bounty for you, neh?"

"Unlikely, nobody of value is reported in the Bingo Book … not one Takinin is worth the pain … Taki is still weak, nothing has changed…." Kakuzu´s voice became hollow and his eyes glassy.

"My my do I still hear the love for your former home village, huh?" The blond grinned at the Nukenin.

"Naruto … be silent or I will kill you!"

The Jinchuriki just chuckled.

Silently, both Akatsukis resumed their trek until Kakuzu registered a movement on his right. "Naruto"

"Yeah" Both Nukenins jumped apart as several earth spears shoot from the ground underneath them, intending to gore them. Landing safely, Naruto performed the necessary hand seals for his Jutsu. "**Raiton: Raikyu**" A ball of lightning emerged from his hand which he shoot into the forest. Shortly after, an explosion shattered the nearby environment. A figure was hit by the shockwave and crashed hard on the ground, just mere meters before the two Nukenins.

Groaning, the attacker lifted herself up.

A girl, not older than fifteen, with short mild green hair and orange eyes. She had the same tanned skin as Kakuzu. Her clothing was more personal than the typical Shinobi outfit: a white sleeveless tank top with a matching apron skirt, over fishnet armor and shorts. Additionally, she wore long white armlets, matching white Shinobi sandals whereas her Hitaiate was bound to her right arm. The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she mused the two Akatsukis.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in my forest? Speak Nukenins!"

Naruto´s mocking gaze landed on the Takinin. "Hehe a bit brash, are we not? Oi Kakuzu, that´s the Jinchuriki … I can feel the Youkai of her Bijuu." Her eyes widened as the blond found out about her state as demon vessel.

"Souka … it´s really convenient that the container delivers herself on a silver plate … mmh…."

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki laughed whereas he enjoyed the now anxious look of the girl. "Hehe … Kakuzu she´s my prey if you let me!"

"Suits me, just don´t take too long … time is money!"

Quickly, the girl awakened from her stare and prepared to fight. "Don´t believe for one second that I won´t fight back … you´re not getting my Bijuu that easily!"

Naruto chuckled. "Before we begin … tell me your name … normally I always want to know the name of the person I´m about to kill … or capture in your case hehe."

"Fuu from Taki."

Naruto gave a threatening grin. "A pleasure … now show me what you got … Nanabi!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

* * *

Effortlessly, Naruto heaved the Nanabi Jinchuriki on his shoulder, the girls was unconscious and a bloody mess. Bored with this short fight, the blond glanced at his partner. "Okay that was kinda … well monotonous!"

Kakuzu just shrugged. "And still you took so long … you could have ended the fight in the first minutes."

"Tze I wanted a good fight, neh ... however I´m confused, I thought that Taki would train their Jinchuriki better … after all we containers are the ultimate … weapons for our respective villages." With disdain, his thoughts drifted towards his own village. "And the girl could just control one tail of her Bijuu … that wasn´t even a challenge man … I expected more."

Not a moment later, Zetsu emerged from the ground and gazed upon the unconscious Jinchuriki.

"**It seems the mission was a success** … Pain-sama is awaiting us … **the extraction will begin as soon as we arrive in Ame and** … I have some interesting news for you Naruto, hehe Itachi wasn´t very pleased about them."

Naruto´s curiosity rose, with a simple nod he urged Zetsu to continue.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha … **as it appears the boy was furious and desperate about how you and Itachi managed to defeat those Jonins** … Orochimaru promised him power and now the Sharingan is in his hands … **tze the boy is weak, no threat for us**."

"Mmh although he could become a fairly good bounty in a few years." Typically, Kakuzu just thought about his money.

Thoughtful, our blond vessel starred into the cloudless sky. ´Sasuke, Itachi's little Ototou … has left that dump hole … tze not that I blame him, however I´m not sure what Itachi-nii may think about this matter … Sasuke means a lot to him, more than he self thinks.´

"Well, it is of no concern for me! The Nanabi Jinchuriki has priority, we should begin our journey … you know how Sasori hates to wait, neh? Hehehe."

The Nukenins vanished without leaving a trace, no Takinin came to investigate … their Jinchuriki wasn´t missed and so … her disappearance remained unnoticed.

* * *

_One week later, Amegakure no Sato_

* * *

Tiredly, Naruto let himself fall on the bed. At last, the Akatsuki could once again sleep in his own room. During the last months, he was constantly on the move doing missions for the organization … truly nerve-tracking.

Only a few hours ago, the extraction of the Nanabi was finished successfully. With the loss of her Bijuu, the girl didn´t survive … not that it cared him. The procedure was … exciting and boring at the same time, lasting for a long-term period. Pain summoned a huge statue and all members cancelled Chakra through their respective rings, so that the Bijuu could be extracted. This whole process lasted three days and nights … fucking THREE! Oh, Naruto couldn´t wait to seal the other Bijuu….

´Oh damn, a soft bed … how long did I have to live without you? Mmh just so … divine! I wonder what Kyu is doing, he hasn´t been in touch with me during the last few weeks … maybe I should visit him, just to be sure.`

The Jinchuriki closed his eyes and entered his mind.

When he opened his eyes, the blond stood in a huge dark sewer room. Before him, thick metal bars rose to the roof, a simple paper with the kanji for _Fuin_ was fixed high on the bars.

"Oi Kyu!" No answer.

Grumbling, the blond marched past the bars and entered the more … pleasant part of the room. Well, it couldn´t anymore be considered as a room, as he looked at an idyllic landscape with grass plains, forests and an azure-blue sea, a kilometer high mountain chain could be seen in the distance. Due to insistence of his tenant, Naruto shaped the prison of his Bijuu into a more happy and pleasant place … after all, he and Kyuubi were friends and the Bijuu was one of the few who held his trust. All in all, Kyuubi was more than pleased with this new situation.

"Oi Kyu, show yourself!"

Shortly after his shout, he could hear noise coming from the dense forest, trees were moved out of the way as a giant figure emerged from it, walking leisurely towards the human. Naruto gave a satisfied hum as he looked at his tenant, stopping several meters before him.

The huge fox was looking intently at his warden. The Bijuu had dark-red-orange fur with nine swishing tails, his blood-red slitted eyes starred into the blue eyes of the Uzumaki. His snout formed into a foxy grin.

"**Hoh … how come I earn the honor of your visit … Naruto?**" It´s dark voice resounded through the surrounding area.

The man shrugged. "Nothing special Kyu, I just wanted to see what you´re up to … since the last few weeks you were suspiciously silent … I kinda missed your voice, hehe!"

Kyuubi looked amused. "**Tze … don´t I deserve my own little break … and you weren´t in need of my help as it seemed … hehe … how you destroyed the weak container of Chomei was truly refreshing … I enjoyed his defeat greatly.**"

"Souka … lazy as always, neh? Demo, I still find it hard to believe that you are so passive … I mean with all this Bijuu capturing and sealing into the statue…."

For a moment, Kyuubi just closed it´s eyes before focusing it´s warden with a hard gaze.

"**It doesn´t concern me anymore … what happens with my … brethren! Once upon a time … we were friends, but our bond broke long ago. Now, they are just strangers to me … apart from Matatabi or Nibi in your language … the old times….**"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he studied his tenant.

Kyuubi shook it´s head, turning it´s attention once again to it´s friend … it´s only friend … a human. The Bijuu fox grinned slightly … having made it´s decision.

"**Naruto**"

"Nanda?"

Kyuubi gave a slight chuckle. "**Of all the humans, you´re the one I respect the most … in fact, you are the only one I came to respect. For a pitiful human you are exceptionally strong, you love the battle and to kill … and still you are loyal to your friends … you even accepted me as your friend … you didn´t even hesitate. Such characteristics are rare to find in your race … to believe I´m going to say this to a human … I … I truly like you … Naruto-kun.**" At the end of it´s speech, the demon´s voice became softer and quieter.

The Namikaze seemed puzzled. During all those years they knew each other, his tenant did not once proclaim to like him … and what of this -kun at the end of his name? An uneasy feeling rose in his gut.

Kyuubi could practically taste his thoughts. With a heavy sigh, the Oni gained it´s containers attention. "**It may be time to show you my real form … which no one has ever seen, or should I say not before to die a quick dead hehe.**"

Before Naruto could reply, a bright red light surrounded the demon fox. The huge figure of the fox shrank … to the build of a human.

When the light died down, Naruto´s jaw hit the ground … literally, a huge blush spreading on his face as it took all his willpower not to get a nosebleed.

Before him stood, instead of a fox, one of the most beautiful women the Jinchuriki had met till now. Standing at nearly 5´8", with long slender legs and an athletic-built body with light tanned skin. Curves like a true goddess whereas her long fire-red hair reached her butt, two hair bangs covered her impressive bust size. Her face features seemed soft, a small snub nose and smooth pink lips, which she licked in a sensual manner. Blood-red eyes with vertical slitted pupils looked amused, the reaction and face of the Nukenin being just too much. Well, that may also be due to the fact … that she was naked.

The woman gave him a charming smile, until her melodious voice shook Naruto from his stupor.

"Huh? Why so shocked, eh Naru-kun? Hihi … you know … one might think that you would be much more used to the female body … am I so appealing to your eye?"

Quickly, the blond shook his head, trying to regain his composure … still, his cheeks remained a heavily flush.

"E-ehm … I … I wasn´t p-prepared … ehm … you kinda sur..surprised me, that´s all!"

The beauty chuckled. "Does my … modesty disturb you? Hihihi … sometimes, you still are so naïve … even though you already became intimate with your two Ningen females … oh Naru-kun…."

"Iie l-let´s just forget … although I didn´t know you were…."

"What? A woman? Mmmh … the typical male arrogance I suppose … although my slightly deeper voice could have fooled you, neh? Well it isn´t important anymore, now you see the true me!"

Taking a calming breath, the Akatsuki spoke up. "So, Kyu you…."

"Kisara"

"Huh?"

The demoness rolled her eyes. "My name is Kisara … Kyuubi was the name you Ningen gave me."

"Kisara, huh? A beautiful name … it suits you well." A slight blush spread on her cheeks. "Well then Kisara-chan, ehm … how to put this … can you please wear something … at least while I´m here … it´s kinda embarrassing hehe!"

Kisara frowned and puffed her cheeks up. Naruto found it more and more difficult to resist her. "You´re no fun Foxy-kun … other males would kill to see me like this … mmh but if you wish so, all right!" A dark-red kimono, made out of her Youkai, appeared around her delicate body. The clothing didn´t seem to appeal the red-haired woman, who frowned and grimaced in a cute fashion. "These Ningen cloths are … degrading to say the least, my skin is itching like crazy … I think I´ll pass." Longingly, her red eyes found the blue one´s of Naruto, a slight perverted smile on her full lips. "And we won´t just waste our time with simple talk … mmh I think of a more … useful activity … just you and me Foxy-kun.", Kisara purred sensually.

Immediately, Naruto's inner alarm bell rang, leading him to slowly step back … towards the entry of the seal. The amused gaze of the Bijuu woman was upon him.

"You can´t escape me forever Naru-kun … I have the eternity and I will wait for you … if those two Ningen females can have you … so can I, neh?" Kisara´s eyes narrowed dangerously as she was reminded of her concurrence.

"Well, Kisara-chan, I´m tired … so tired. Yawn! We´ll see each other later on hehe … Ja ne!" Not waiting for her reply, Naruto faded from his mind.

Long after his departure, Kisara just looked at the spot where her warden has vanished.

Suddenly, her body tensed as an unholy aura started to fill the air, giving even the powerful Bijuu a cold shiver. Her eyes fixated the upcoming darkness, which took shape outside of the seal.

"Why so tense … little fox? Kukuku … I hope you aren´t mistrustful towards old me, neh?", a dark and mocking voice resounded. "Mmh you look beautiful … truly a feast for my humble eyes!"

"Who are you? Speak you worm!"

"My my no reason to get agitated … everything on due time kukuku." The darkness took the shape of a man, a very familiar man as Kisara realized alarmingly. Blond spiky hair with occasionally black hair strands and six whisker marks on each cheek. But instead of the familiar blue eyes, the Bijuu woman just looked into endless darkness … no emotion … no free will. Wearing a pitch-black cloak, the man walked towards the bars of her seal.

"Na na Kyuubi … or should I say Kisara … pathetic if you ask me, but … it´s of no concern for me … instead I´ve come to … propose you a mutual … agreement. Interested?" An uneasy feeling started to rise in her whereas she tried fruitlessly to find out the man´s identity.

Even though her fear rose, Kisara remained defiant. "Don´t get too conceited … answer me, who are you?!"

The man just shrugged, grinning slightly. "That´s not your concern, Kyuubi … there will still be much time for us to get to know each other better … but to come back to my former proposal … no … let´s just say a warning…." The blond smiled cruelly. "When the time is up and deep darkness threatens to engulf the soul, the day of judgment draws near … hope and light, all lost and forgotten … there is no escape from me, from us … because each being carries darkness in his heart…."

The stranger closed his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face. "But enough of this philosophy … when the time comes, you´ll need to make a choice … Kisara … do you remain loyal or will you follow your blood … choose wise…."

Immediately after his speech, the man dissolved into darkness … leaving no trace of his presence.

Kisara needed a while to calm down, this encounter left a bitter aftertaste … thoughtful, her gaze wandering over the sea.

"Oh Foxy-kun … troubling times will soon follow…."

* * *

**Done! So Chapter two is finished, it got a bit longer than in my German Fic but I guess this won´t be a problem hehe. I just wanted to upload this chapter as fast as possible because I won´t be having much time left in the next month. Exams are approaching and I need to stick to my studies, so my free time will be reduced. My last exam will be on January 17****th****, so expect the next chapter in that month. I´ll still try to at least translate two pages per day but no promises. The next chapter, I warn you now, will be the most cannon based of this Fanfic, including the necessary consequences and my own changes.**

**If you have questions, I´ll try to answer them at the next chapter.**

**P.S.: I´m going to update my profile each week (probably each sunday) so you can be informed about the progress of the next chapter.**

**Author´s note:**

**Kyuubi in my Fanfic is female, I hope you have nothing against it because truly, I totally like this pairing. Now our dear Naruto has to deal with a perverted demoness who wants his love, hehe tuff luck poor bastard. **

**Yugao may seem a bit OC because she hasn´t had many screen time in the Anime (although I enjoyed the two filler episodes featuring the purple-haired beauty). And as you noticed, she will receive some moves from Zoro, One Piece.**

**That was my first fight scene I have written so they are relatively short. In future chapters, the battles will be much longer, that I can promise.**

**If I have German readers, they can look at Animexx for my story, same name and same account name. There you can already read till Chapter 9.**

Lexicon:

Gaki=Idiot

Teme=Bastard

Arrigato=Thanks

Ohayo=Good morning

Ja ne= Auf Wiedersehen

Gomenasai=Sorry

Shimatta=Damn

Minna=Everyone

Nanja=What

Nanda=Why

Souka=Understood

Urusai=Be silent

Hai=Yes

Iie=No

Matte=Wait

Sensei=Teacher

Tou=Father

Kaa=Mother

Aniki=Big brother

Hime=Princess

Megami=Beauty

Koi=Love

Koibito=Lover/Sweetheart

Tenshi=Angel

Kami=God

Neko=Cat

Kirigakure no Kaijin=Monster of the hidden Mist

Samehada=Shark Skin

Kyuubi no Youko=Nine-tailed Demon Fox

Nanabi/Sichibi=Seven-tailed Horn Beetle

Nibi no Nekomanta=Two-tailed Hellfire Cat

Ichibi/Shukaku=One-tailed Tanuki

Ningen=Human

Oni=Demon

Ojji=Old man

Shinobi=Ninja

Kunoichi=Female Ninja

Nukenin=Missing Ninja

Kami no Shinobi=God of Shinobi

Genin=Low Ninja

Chunin=Middle Ninja

Tokebetsu Jonin=Special Ninja

Jonin=High Ninja

Iryonin=Medic Ninja

Sannin=Legendary Ninja

Shugonin Junishi=Twelve Guardian Ninja

Hebi=Snake

Gama=Toad

Anbu=Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

Hitaiate=Forehead Protector

Hi no Kuni=Land of Fire

Ame no Kuni=Land of rain

Konohagakure no Sato=Village hidden under the leaves

Sunagakure no Sato=Village hidden by Sand

Kumogakure no Sato=Village hidden by Clouds

Iwagakure no Sato=Village hidden by Rocks

Kirigakure no Sato=Village hidden by Mist

Kusagakure=Village hidden in the Grass

Yugakure=Village hidden in hot Water

Tanigakure=Village hidden in Valleys

Amegakure=Village hidden by Rain

Takigakure=Village hidden by Waterfalls

Otogakure=Village hidden by Sound

Hokage=Fire Shadow

Tsuchikage=Earth Shadow

Shodaime=The First

Sandaime=The Third

Yondaime=The Fourth

Akatsuki=Dawn/Daybreak

Ku=Void

Shu=Scarlet

Motanai Bijū=Tailless Beast

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū=Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure

Bijuu=Tailed Beast

Youkai=Demonic Chakra

Katana=Japanese long sword

Wakizashi=Japanese short sword

Jinchuriki=Human sacrifice/Demon vessel

Katon=Fire Release

Suiton=Water Release

Futon=Wind Release

Doton=Earth Release

Raiton=Lightning Release

Bunshin=Clone

Kenatsu=Wind cut

Juryoku Fuins= Gravity seals

Rinnegan=Samsara Eye

Sharingan=Copy Wheel Eye

Mangekyo Sharingan= Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

Tsukuyomi=Moon Reader

Bakuton=Explosion

Kibaku Nendo=Explosive Clay

Jiongu=Earth Grudge Fear

Kinjutsu=Forbidden Techniques

Kenjutsu=Sword Techniques

Nitouryuu=Two Sword Style

Santouryuu=Three Sword Style

Taijutsu=Body Techniques

Ninjutsu=Ninja Techniques

Genjutsu=Illusionary Techniques

Fuinjutsu=Seal Techniques

Dojutsu=Eye Techniques

Kekkei Genkai=Bloodline Limit


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m back with another brand-new chapter for Lost in Darkness my dear readers. I´m thanking you for the reviews, favors and follows … hehe it truly is refreshing when your story is valued. Hellas, I don´t want to waste your time, so here you go!**

**First, let´s answer some questions, complains, worries or suggestions.**

**newbrotherhood: Thanks for the correction, it totally slipped my mind that Gaki meant brat hehe.**

**Sapphiros: Our favorite Neko Jinchuriki with the always perverted Neko Bijuu … oh how could I forget her hehe … she will have an important role in this story, but is she going to conquer the heart of our cold Namikaze? … mmh … I can´t spoiler all the time you know hehe, you just have to let yourself be surprised.**

**awesomeconji1: In fact, there are also Germans who speak English and visit this site, so it was more meant for them ^^.**

**Lightningblade49: Glad you like the story so far, although I didn´t quite understand your complain per se … you wonder why Yugao is in Anbu, even though she can´t fight at her fullest with the fear of giving her identity away? Dunno if that´s your question, but I´ll try to answer from my point of view. **

**In Canon, Anbus aren´t really a common occurrence as it focuses more on Chunins and Jonins, so I need to form my own assumptions. Anbu forces are considered to be the Elite of each village, good as direct combat force and as stealth/sabotage unit. So necessary, they need to keep their identities a secret from the other villages. But from the other forces of the village, their respective identities … at least I think and so it is in my story, are known by their friends and families. Especially since they don´t seem to use Henge no Jutsu and so to alter their appearance. Yugao is already known as master of the Santouryuu by Konoha´s populace whereas the other hidden villages don´t know her true identity, just the fact that she uses three Katanas.**

**The fact why Yugao was having trouble against Kisame was firstly because she underestimated the special ability of Samehada (well, she didn´t know it in the first place) and secondly, she was more focused on speaking to Naruto after all those years. Don´t worry though, Yugao will become much stronger in due time.**

**Unnatural Reader: Hehe always a pleasure seeing a Naruto x Femkyuubi Fan ^^.**

**plums: Well, firstly … I respect your point of view and your complains which I find rather well-placed. Some of them I didn´t, and I say so honestly, even consider when I started writing this story one and a half years ago. So I´ll try to answer some of your questions as best as I can.**

**Well let´s start with the easier ones. His interaction with Kakashi. Yes, as you have noticed, our dear Naruto has a huge grudge against the Copy Ninja. The reason … why that´s another question and which will be answered in the following chapters of the story. I specifically started this story where Naruto was already a grown teen and just gave you the necessary background information of his past. That´s seventeen years, well in fact twenty-three years with his time in Akatsuki, of past, which I can gradually show you with flashbacks when I deem them to fit in the story. And no, he doesn´t hate or rather dislike Kakashi because he was his father´s student and should have been there for him, no it´s an entire different reason … which happened during the three year war.**

**Now onto the complaint that the blond Jinchuriki is too talkative and seems a little whiny. Till now, it´s true, he didn´t do so much against his former village even though he proclaims his hate for it. I can assure you, he will become much more active in his … let´s say quest for revenge, there will be major character deaths in this Fanfic and Naruto will be at the front line of all the commotion. You say that he didn´t do much about his treatment, especially after he was told of the plot the Sandaime had planned should he lose his loyalty. I will develop this in the next paragraph. Naruto loves the talk, well … it´s true he is very talkative in his own ways. You could also see this as one of his weaknesses, Naruto loves to play with his opponents … especially the ones he dislikes like Kakashi. He may be one of the strongest Shinobis of his time, but Naruto is still only human, with human mistakes … he has many issues and even weaknesses, which you will discover furthermore in this story. He isn´t the perfect man either.**

**And finally, as said, he didn´t truly do much to damage Konoha for his treatment. Well, here comes the part where I honestly say, it didn´t even come to my mind … shame on me hehe. Okay, what happened with his heritage … let´s just say, his parents didn´t have a huge compound like in other Fics I´ve read, nor did they have much financial resources. Kushina was sent to Konoha after Uzu´s destruction, but the Uzumaki history will be told in further chapters. Naruto knew that his parents didn´t leave him much, most of the money was already confiscated by the civilians and their Ninjutsu library … let´s keep that a secret for now ^^. Regarding Sarutobi and the Elders, here comes where I didn´t really think much about … after Itachi told him the truth, Naruto was hurt and his belief in his former Sensei was completely shattered. Nevertheless, he hadn´t attempted any assassinations because the Jinchuriki already decided to leave Konoha two years before he actually did it. Trying to assassinate the higher ups of the village would have shifted all attention towards him, he would have been the prime suspect because people knew, he didn´t hold any love for Konoha. Using his shadow summons to do the work wouldn´t have worked because they aren´t front fighter, just scouts … well, using them to do some sabotage … that point goes to you xD.**

**Well, I hope I´ve answered most of your questions and complaints and I hope that you will still give this story a chance.**

**Guest (11.25.2013): I respect your opinion regarding the use of Japanese words in my story, I know the language is difficult to grasp but as it is … this is my story and I alone decided how I follow through with it. I totally love the Japanese language and I even consider learning it after my studies, so no chance in hell I stop using it for my Fanfic. So for the future, I always enjoy your comments and so on, but this is my story … I write it for my pleasure and not for yours, I´m just posting it here to let you take part on it, but I do what I want to my story because I enjoy writing it down. So your feedback is always welcome, but let it rest one me how to write the story.**

**Uf, so after this little Question & Response panel, on with the next Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto … if I would, then Kyuubi would have been female, proclaiming his love for him…. Same goes for Bleach, One Piece and Devil My Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Losing Faith**

* * *

_Three years later, desert of Kaze no Kuni_

* * *

For several days already, the surrounding area of Sunagakure no Sato was haunted by a heavy sand storm. Therefore, no one made the strenuous travel to the village.

Or so one could think.

Two figures could be seen walking leisurely through the storm, their black robes with red clouds waving constantly because of the strong wind. Straw hats protected their faces from the raging sand storm. The first person was of a middle-high build whereas the second one walked with a bent back.

"We are nearing Suna … tze long ago since I left this village….", the dark voice of the shortest person resounded in the wind.

"Hehe no need to grumble! We should concentrate more on our goal, un." His partner replied calmly.

"Be careful with your next words … Deidara … what´s more important, did you prepare yourself enough for the mission?"

Deidara´s right hand shifted towards his waist, moving his cloak to the side and giving his partner a view of a full bag, being fixed on his belt. "Don´t worry Sasori no Danna, the Jinchuriki won´t stand a chance against my art … but thanks for your worry, un."

Sasori just grunted. "Don´t underestimate the Ichibi Jinchuriki … or it can mean your death! One bag probably won´t be enough … therefore I told you to prepare yourself more!"

"Ma ma everything will go just as planned, the Jinchuriki won´t know what hit him, un."

"Tze … Jinchuriki are not without a reason dangerous foes … the container was nominated Kazekage at the age of fourteen and thanks to his Bijuu, he possesses the advantage of the ground … Leader-sama won´t be pleased if you fail!"

"Hai hai"

Silently, both Akatsukis resumed their trek. Minutes later, the sand storm cleared up and the enormous rock wall of Suna could be seen in the distance. A meter high and massive wall of thick rock surrounded Sunagakure and one could enter the village just from one entrance. An infiltration or forced entry appeared to be nearly impossible.

As the two Nukenins arrived at the entrance, they were greeted by the sight of a single Suna Jonin, standing in the middle of countless dead Shinobis. The Jonin dropped swiftly to his knees and bowed before the Akatsukis.

"Do you remember me … Yuura?"

"Hai Sasori-sama!"

Satisfied, the former Sunanin nodded and took his straw hat off. "Very good, you appeared to have cleaned a path for us … I knew it was beneficial to keep you as my spy." Sasori glanced at his partner. "Deidara"

Quickly, his straw hat joined the other one on the ground whereas his left hand went to his bag. The mouth in his hand palm devoured the clay greedily till it spat a mouthful out, pumped full of the Iwanin´s Chakra.

"He let´s get started!" The clod of clay was formed into a little bird, which Deidara threw in the air. With the necessary In, the figure erupted in a cloud of smoke and a two meter high white bird was in it´s place, beating with his wings. Deidara nodded and jumped on his art, sparring a glance at his partner.

"I will infiltrate the village and try to lock the Jinchuriki out of Suna … hehe if possible discreetly, un."

"Try not to raise attention … your attacks unfortunately aren´t very discreet mmpfh … and…." The Sunanin narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Don´t you dare keep me waiting … Deidara!"

"Hai hai … well, I´m off. Ja ne, Sasori no Danna."

The puppet user just let out an annoying groan as his partner flew away. "What am I thinking … Deidara will shaken the whole of Suna…." Sasori turned his attention to his loyal subordinate. "Yuura, you should return to the Council … not to raise any suspicions."

"Hai Sasori-sama!"

After the Jonin disappeared, Sasori inspected the cleft between the two cliff faces. "Mmh better prepare some traps … just for the case that Deidara´s infiltration isn´t successful."

Silently, the Akatsuki got to work whereas all of Suna was awakened from multiple explosions … a giant battle started to rage on the dark sky.

"Tze … I should have known…."

* * *

_At the same time, Kurenai´s house, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Calmly, Konoha´s Genjutsu Mistress laid on her sofa. She once again read the simple letter sent by her Koi, which she found just moments ago on her kitchen table. The young woman let out a heavy sigh, three further years have passed and not once did she meet the Jinchuriki again, even though searching more intensely.

Still, Kurenai couldn´t hold the smile back. Contrary to earlier, Yugao and her now got news from their blond lover. The Namikaze always asked them about their wellbeing and how much he missed them, although and much to the frustration of his girlfriends, he never wrote about his whereabouts. Therefore, both women kept the messages from their love a secret. Still, they were happy to hear from him, especially when he sent some jewelry with.

However, the Jonin still didn´t know how Naruto managed to deliver his letters without their knowing.

Quickly, Kurenai loaded the letter into the closet and entered the bathroom. After a quick shower, Yugao appeared.

"Yo Kurenai-chan, wanna go grab something to eat with me and Anko-chan?"

"Hai let´s go."

Together, the two Kunoichis went their way, however an uneasy feeling rose in their gut. Something big was about to happen.

* * *

_With Sasori, entrance of Sunagakure no Sato_

* * *

Sasori was annoyed … no scratch that … he was on the verge of his patience. The Sunanin managed a while ago to prepare the entrance with his traps and now, he was still waiting for his partner to arrive.

Although it appeared that the blond Iwanin rather preferred to fight an all-out war against the Kazekage and his village. For over half an hour, bright explosions lightened the dark sky over Suna and giant quantities of sand flew through the sky. Sasori wanted to kill the Iwanin so badly after he used one of his strongest artworks. If not for the Kazekage and his enormous sand shield to protect the village, the puppet user would have been caught in the explosion. At least, after this last act of strength, the Kazekage lost his last bit of Chakra and Deidara could take him out.

From the distance, the Akatsuki could see the form of his clay bird, which flew in his direction. The bird landed on the ground and his partner jumped right next to him. Sasori glanced at the unconscious form of the Ichibi Jinchuriki, being hold by the bird´s tail.

The Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, had pale skin and short spiky dark-red hair, the kanji for love being written on the left part of his forehead. His black eye rings were a special trait of the Ichibi container. The Kazekage wore black pants and matching sandals, a long-sleeved crimson coat as well as a grey holster vest, held in place by a strap over his left shoulder. The Suna Nukenin was surprised to see his face crumbling to little sand pieces, being the consequences of his hard battle and his ability to control sand.

Sasori´s gaze went to his blond partner. "You´ve kept me waiting … Deidara … and you should know … how much I hate to wait…."

Deidara shrugged carelessly, but started to regret his action as Sasori shot him a dangerous glare. "Hehe … the Jinchuriki was stronger than I expected and my infiltration wasn´t very … successful, un."

Annoyed, the puppet user closed his eyes. "And that´s why I told you to properly prepare yourself … you shouldn´t be too overconfident!" When he opened his eyes, Sasori noticed the damaged left arm of his partner … or better the lack of said arm. "Hoh? And your arm?"

Hesitantly, Deidara touched the arm stump with his right hand. "Oh that … well, a moment of inattentiveness, although I could use it to my advantage … nothing that Kakuzu won´t be able to fix, un!"

Without a reply, the former Sunanin marched towards the endless width of the desert, his partner as well as his clay bird followed shortly after. Quickly, they put their straw hats back on and disappeared in the ongoing sand storm.

"Mmh we should hurry … Kawa no Kuni it is still a long march away and I hate to keep people waiting."

"Hai hai"

Not one time did the two Nukenins look back as a huge explosion resounded at Suna´s entrance … as well as the screams of many dying Shinobis.

* * *

_One day later, Hokage office, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Greedily, Tsunade drank a good gulp from her Sake bottle whereas a huge pile of paperwork waited to be stamped. Full of grief, the woman dropped the empty bottle to the ground, her thoughts drifting to the reason why she took this poste in the first place. Immediately, she thought of a young man … who in fact was her only family being still alive.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Abruptly, Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked out of the Hokage´s residence window, having a complete view of Konoha … a village she had sworn to protect … even if it didn´t deserve it.

Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and last descendant of the Senju Clan, was a woman in her fifties. However, she concealed her true age under an extremely strong **Henge no Jutsu**, giving her the appearance of a woman in her twenties. The Kunoichi had waist-long blond hair, which she kept in two loose ponytails, her hazelnut eyes following the hustle and bustle in Konoha´s street. In addition, she wore red lipstick, a sapphire-blue diamante mark on her forehead and a necklace, the last memory of her grandfather. Tsunade wore black three-quarter long pants, matching strappy sandals with high heels, a grey blouse revealing her sizeable bust and a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble on it´s back.

On her desk laid the Hokage hat.

Being one of the legendary Sannin and the world best Iryonin, she took the position as Godaime Hokage, after Sarutobi Hiruzen, her former Sensei, deceased three years ago. However, that happened not over night: at the beginning, when her teammate Jiraiya offered her the position, the Senju refused the proposal on the spot. But when the Gama Sennin told her that her godson Naruto was alive and left Konoha, she saw red. The whole of Konoha felt her rage … one had withhold her the only family member she had left … and now, the Jinchuriki was part of a criminal organization. That´s the reason she took the position as new Hokage, wanting to bring her godson back to Konoha and offering him a better life … as he had earned it from the beginning. A lot needed to be done … too much to be corrected.

The Hokage sighed, in the last three years after her appointment Naruto as well as Akatsuki seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth. They had not one clue, even though Jiraiya´s spy network did it´s best. Not even the Sannin, Konoha´s greatest spymaster, could trail them … Akatsuki did not want to be find.

And still, she had a very bad feeling. A feeling, that wouldn´t disappoint Tsunade in the end.

Violently, the door to her office was pushed open, one heavy breathing Shizune rushed in. Shizune was since long her apprentice, a wonderful and talented Iryonin, and since three years her assistant concerning her duties as Hokage. Contrary to Tsunade, the young woman had short black hair and matching eyes. Shizune wore a dark-blue kimono with a white belt, in her right hand she hold a letter.

"Tsunade-sama! Bad news from Suna!"

The Senju narrowed her eyes. "What do they say?"

After taking a deep breath, the black-haired woman starred seriously at the Godaime. "Minutes ago, an urgent message from Suna arrived … the Kazekage has been captured by Akatsuki … Suna needs assistance in his rescue!"

Tsunade´s eyes widened, trying to digest the information as quickly as possible. After a short while, the blond woman awakened from her thoughts and she took her decision. "Assemble immediately all available Shinobis who already had experiences with the organization. IKE!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Quickly, Shizune bowed and raced out of the room.

The Senju starred long at her desk before she balled her hands to fists.

"Shimatta…."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

* * *

Critically, Tsunade's gaze drifted over the assembled Shinobis who were standing before her desk.

Hatake Kakashi, Konoha´s Copy Ninja and one of their strongest Jonin. Kakashi had already his fair share of experience with Akatsuki … more specifically against her godson Naruto who managed to heavily wound him. However, nothing that the Senju couldn´t heal.

Konoha´s Genjutsu Mistress, Yuhi Kurenai, and Konoha´s Kenjutsu Mistress, Uzuki Yugao. As this wasn´t an official Anbu mission, Yugao wore the typical Jonin flak jacket instead of the Anbu vest. Both had the same experience with Akatsuki as Kakashi, even though it was only for a short amount of time. Not to forget, the two Kunoichis were Naruto´s girlfriends … a fact which wasn´t taken very well by the Hokage. After all, her godson had a relationship with not just one, but two women … oh how she vented her rage on her perverted teammate Jiraiya who welcomed it with a lecherous grin. However, her rage cooled off after she learned that the two women did truly love the Jinchuriki. Keeping this mission from them was out of question … should they encounter Naruto, his girlfriends would be the best choice to convince the Namikaze to return peacefully.

Inuzuka Hana, Tokebetsu Jonin and oldest child of Inuzuka Tsume, the actual Clan head. Being part of the Inuzuka Clan who specialized in combat with Ninken, three combat dogs took place next to the woman … the famous Haimaru Sankyodai team. Hana had dark-brown hair, which she kept in a short ponytail whereas two small hair bangs framed her pretty face. The woman had the red fang tattoo on each cheek, the traditional symbol of her Clan. However, Hana didn´t have the usual slitted pupils as the rest, but normal black eyes, her lips shining in soft pink lipstick. The Inuzuka wore simple black pants with matching Shinobi sandals. The upper half of her body was covered by a sleeveless Chunin flack jacket, revealing her ample bust whereas white bandages were wrapped around her right upper arm. Hana was Konoha´s top veterinarian, having great knowledge of all plants as well as decent skills in Iryojutsu. Together with her three Ninkens, the Inuzuka gave the response team the necessary tracking capacity.

Haruno Sakura, Chunin and Tsunade´s youngest apprentice. Sakura originated from a civilian family without Shinobi predecessors and was part of the former team 7 under Hatake Kakashi … which was disbanded after the betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke and the death of Shiko Takeshi. The girl had shoulder-length pink hair and light green eyes, her clothing consisted of a sleeveless red shirt, short black pants above a grey mini skirt, black knee-high boots and black gloves. The Haruno was nearly as good in Iryojutsu as the blond Senju, even though she didn´t have her experience. In addition, the young girl learned Tsunade´s superhuman strength. All in all, the Hokage was pleased with her apprentice. However, Sakura wasn´t ready for a real fight with S-rank Shinobis.

The five present Shinobis noticed the tension of their Hokage and they knew … they were assembled for a serious mission. After a short while of silence, the Godaime took the word.

"I have a very important mission for you … nearly one day ago, the Kazekage of Suna was attacked and captured by Akatsuki … as we are Suna´s ally, they request our aid in their rescue mission and possibly capture of one Akatsuki member."

Now that shocked the assembled Konohanins deeply. There was no sign of Akatsuki for three years and now they stroke completely unexpected. Kurenai and Yugao glanced at each other … finally, they had a trail to their Koi.

Kakashi awakened first from his shock. "To believe that they succeeded in capturing the Kazekage in the middle of Suna … that is troubling indeed!"

Tsunade could only nod. "Hai … therefore, this mission will be classed as S-rank! Kakashi you are team leader, you set out immediately! … I have chosen you for this mission because among our forces, you have the most experience with Akatsuki. Questions?"

Yugao asked the nagging question, which troubled her mind. "Tsunade-sama … i-is N-Naruto-kun one of the attackers?"

The Senju sighed. "Mmh … I don´t know all facts, but one of the attackers was identified as Deidara from Iwagakure … as Akatsuki always operates in two cell teams, we don´t know anything about his partner … it could be my godson, although I can´t say it for sure…."

Kurenai lowered her head, clearly disappointed about the news. It was the same for the Anbu.

The Hokage knew exactly what both Kunoichis thought. "Don´t get your hopes down … I´m sure that we´re gonna find Naruto one day … don´t lose your hope … mmh Sakura, I want you to take care of the multiple injured Suna had to suffer during the attack. You´re not going to accompany the team any further on this rescue mission, you´re not ready for such a fight. Do you understand?"

"Hai Shisou!"

Satisfied, the Godaime Hokage nodded before her gaze hardened. "Don´t let Akatsuki succeed in their quest to take the Bijuu … too much is on the stake to lose! Travel quickly and effectively. Dismissed!"

"Hai"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Akatsuki hideout, Kama no Kuni_

* * *

After three days of travelling, both Akatsukis left the desert of Kaze no Kuni behind them and entered a more pleasant environment. Finally, their trek ended before a huge rock formation, two big red pillars rose from the ground, framing a huge chunk of rock.

Silently, Deidara formed the In for Tora. "**Kai**"

With a loud crash, the rock started to move and gave access to the entrance behind. Without further words, the two Nukenins entered the cave, Deidara´s clay bird with the unconscious Kazekage in tow.

In the middle of the huge cavern stood one person … or rather hologram. His Rinnegan quickly noticed the Jinchuriki and nodded satisfied. His raspy voice resounded in the cave.

"Deidara, Sasori … as I see your mission was a success. Good work!"

"Hai, even though the Ichibi was stronger than expected, un." The Sunanin snorted. "Tze … that happens when you don´t prepare properly…."

"You were successful, nothing more is important … now then!" Quickly, Pain formed the hand seals and struck his right hand to the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

Smoke filled the position of the Rinnegan user. As the sight cleared, both Nukenins starred at a meter high and massive stone statue, occupying a large part of the cave. The statue seemed to possess human traits: just the upper part of it´s body was above the soil, nine eyes were visible on it´s demonic face, and just one was open. It´s mouth was sealed with a barge pole whereas both of it´s hands were connected with a metallic handcuff. All of it´s ten fingers pointed in the air.

"Deidara, lay the Jinchuriki before the _Gedo Mazo_!"

The clay bird put the Kazekage carefully on the ground and dissolved into smoke. Pain´s hologram jumped from the statue's head onto his right thump. "Assemble … **Gentoshin no Jutsu**." Immediately after, seven further holograms appeared on the fingers. "Sasori, Deidara … take your positions!" Both Nukenins jumped on their respective finger and started to concentrate their Chakra. "Zetsu, I want you to keep watch on the outside area … use your longest range … I want to be informed about every possible contact!"

All members concentrated their Chakra and shortly after, the finger tips of the statue shined brightly. "The extraction will take us three days and nights … let us begin … **Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin**!"

The mouth of the Gedo Mazo opened, the barge pole loosened and nine blue phantom dragons shoot towards the unconscious Jinchuriki. The Kazekage was engulfed by the entities and lifted in the air. Shortly after, red Youkai started to leak from Gaara´s mouth and eyes and was absorbed into the statue.

* * *

_One day later, in the middle of the desert, Kaze no Kuni_

* * *

Darkness fell upon the desert as the last sun shines faded away. The Konoha group had set up their night camp in one of the few desert caves, as suggested by the Sunanin Sabaku no Temari who they picked up on their way to the dessert. Needless to say, Temari was the sister of the captured Kazekage and didn´t take the news very well.

Being lost in her thoughts, Yugao polished her three Katanas, the Anbu having taking the first night watch. An inner unrest was troubling the otherwise strong Kunoichi, after all now she had a chance to find her blond Jinchuriki … putting aside the weekly messages he sent his girlfriends. Still, Yugao was happy to hear from him … happy that he didn´t forget them.

´I wonder what you are doing Naru-kun … did you participate in the capture? It seems hard to believe … the man I once knew….´ The first signs of tears appeared as the woman sobbed.

Carefully, the purple-haired Kunoichi put her weapons to the side and buried her tears covered face in her hands. Softly, Yugao cried … trying to understand why her Naruto had taken this path.

´I´m going to find you Koibito … and bring you back to Konoha, to Kurenai and me … and if it´s the last thing I´m gonna do!´

Unnoticed by Yugao, Hatake Kakashi didn´t sleep, looking compassionately at his former subordinate. ´I hope it was worth it Naruto … leaving everything behind you … your betrayal has caused deeper scars as you could have imagined.´

* * *

_The next morning, Hokage office, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Impatiently, Tsunade´s fingers tapped on her desk whereas she awaited the arrival of team 9. After some thorough consideration, the Godaime came to the conclusion that one team alone wouldn´t be enough to ensure the success of this mission. Therefore, she had told her assistant to gather the team of Maito Gai, having just shortly returned from a mission.

The Senju was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud knock. Shizune opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Gai-san and his team have arrived."

"Let them in!"

Four persons entered the office and bowed before their leader. Tsunade´s gaze shifted over the team, being one of the best Konoha had to offer.

The Jonin Sensei of team 9, Maito Gai, was their ultimate Taijutsu master and in the same league as his rival Hatake Kakashi. And next to the Copy Ninja, Kurenai, Yugao and Asuma, he was one of the few who had actually fought the organization. The perfect choice for reinforcement.

Rock Lee, Chunin and Gai´s favorite apprentice. Just as Gai, the boy was specialized in Taijutsu, having no access to his Chakra. Well, even that wasn´t exact … the Chunin was a perfect clone of his Sensei. The same lame haircut and thick eyebrows, the same green jumpsuit with the Chunin flack-jacket … and the worst: the same hyperactive and annoying personality as Gai. Oh Kami … Konoha may be preserved and protected from this … strange duo.

Hyuuga Neji, Jonin and hailed to be the greatest prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan … even though the young man was just part of the branch family. His proficiency with the Byakugan, the _Kekkei Genkai_ of his Clan, was just toped by the current Clan head and the _Juuken_ was absolutely dangerous and deadly in a straight Taijutsu fight. Typical for each Hyuuga were the pale white eyes without noticeable pupil, his long dark-brown hair flooded his back and framed his pale face. The Cage Beard Seal on his forehead, the symbol of being part of the branch family, was covered by the Konoha Hitaiate. Neji wore black Shinobi sandals, long white pants and a matching shirt with long sleeves. A dark-grey apron was tied around his waist. Contrary to his Sensei and his clone, the Hyuuga was always calm and collected … and Kami to thank, he didn´t let himself be influenced by Gai and Lee.

Higurashi Tenten, Chunin and only Kunoichi of the team. The family of the girl led the best Shinobi weapon store in all Konoha, that´s why she was the only range fighter of the team, contrary to her three Taijutsu specialists. Tenten had brown eyes and dark-brown hair, which she kept in two buns. Her Hitaiate was wrapped around her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved blouse with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, dark-red three-quarter pants and black sandals with low high heels. On her back waist was fixed a huge summoning scroll. The girl was the voice of reason on the team and always tried to settle down rising conflict and to … narrow the weirdness of the duo.

The Godaime cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the team.

"Team 9, I´m happy to hear the success of your mission, but I have another one for you! The Kazekage was captured by Akatsuki and I already have sent out a team to help Suna in their rescue mission … although I fear it may not suffice … you will follow and support them!"

Immediately, the constant smile on Gai´s face disappeared. "Souka Hokage-sama! Fear not, my youthful team and my person won´t fail … Akatsuki will pay for their unyouthful behavior, that I swear as Konoha´s green beast!"

The Senju hadn´t expected anything less from the Taijutsu master and was already used to his weird way of expression. "Ehm good … you are to set out immediately and meet with team Kakashi … I don´t need to further tell you the importance of this mission … dismissed!"

Quickly, Gai´s familiar shining smile came back to life and he struck his right thump high in the air. "As you wish Hokage-sama!" Grinning, he turned to his team, Neji and Tenten seemed annoyed from his attitude whereas Lee looked up to him in pure admiration and awe.

"Yosh team, you heard Hokage-sama! Time to let our youth shine brightly once again and to rescue the Kazekage! We will travel to Suna in two days, and if we don´t make it on time, we will absolve the way back without pause on our hands!"

Lee was immediately fire and flame whereas his teammates just rolled their eyes. "Yosh Gai-sensei, your youth is burning stronger than ever! And if we can´t make the way back, we´ll climb the Hokage mountain with our thumps!"

"That´s the spirit Lee! You are truly my apprentice!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Both clones had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other, a waterfall with view to a sunset appeared behind them. All present Shinobis couldn´t bear the sight and closed their eyes, not wanting to get blinded by this grotesque picture.

Tsunade asked herself if it was the right decision to send those two out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, hospital of Sunagakure no Sato_

* * *

The Konohanins let themselves fall on the chairs in the waiting room. Roughly one-hour prior, they arrived in Suna and were immediately noticed of the newest incident. Sabaku no Kankuro, oldest brother of Gaara, had pursued both Akatsuki members. In the end, he was defeated and found poisoned by a Suna team. No Suna Iryonin could heal the poison in his blood, not even Suna´s Elder Chiyo-sama. Nevertheless, Tsunade´s apprentice managed to take the poison out of his system and meanwhile, the young Iryonin looked after the other injured of the attack.

Kakashi frowned as he inspected the piece of cloth in his hand. Kankuro managed, before he succumbed to the poison, to get his attacker, Akasuna no Sasori, with a surprise attack. After all, now the Konoha team had a possibility to track the Nukenins.

A Sunanin rushed in the room and delivered an urgent message to the Copy Ninja. Thanking the man, Kakashi took it and read his new orders.

Yugao broke the silence. "What does it say Kakashi-senpai?"

"Well, it seems that Tsunade-sama sent us Gai´s team for support. They are already on their way. We shouldn´t keep them waiting, time is essential."

Kakashi turned his attention towards the Inuzuka, her three Ninkens were starring expectantly at him. "Hana-san, now it comes to you and your companions … with these cloth you must be able to track their trail." Approving barking could be heard as the Copy Ninja bent down and allowed the Ninken to sniff on it.

"No worries Kakashi-san, nobody can escape the nose of an Inuzuka Ninken … and even though my nose isn´t as sensitive as my Kaa-san, I won´t disappoint you." Hana smiled softly at her teammates.

"May as it be, we shouldn´t lose the true goal out of our sight … Deidara and Sasori are both S-rank Nukenins and extremely dangerous, not to forget the possible encounter with other members of the organization." Kurenai was as always professional and on the mission fixed … even though her thoughts drifted to a familiar blond, something her friend felt.

Needless to say, Yugao and Kurenai were visibly disappointed when they learned from the Sunanin that the second Akatsuki was Sasori. Inwardly, they had hoped to meet Naruto, but now … this possibility seemed far away.

The Anbu just put a comforting hand on the Genjutsu Mistress shoulder. "Neh Kurenai-chan, not all is lost … you should know … well … how unpredictable Naruto-kun can be, we shouldn´t lose hope!"

The black-haired woman smiled softly. "Hai hai, you´re right Yugao-chan … gomen."

Both women were snapped out of their thoughts as loud barking resounded in the room.

"It seems my companions have withered their trail … we should move!" Hana earned approving nods and just as the Konoha team wanted to leave, someone blocked their way out.

The team was surprised that out of all people, Suna´s Elder Chiyo blocked the door. Especially Kakashi sweated lightly as he remembered the last few minutes. The moment he followed his only apprentice into the patient room, the old lady attacked him in a fit of rage … not a pleasant experience as the old fragile bones of her could still withstand a fight. It needed some time to persuade the Elder that Kakashi wasn´t Konoha's White Fang. Though, the Konohanin didn´t tell that he was his son … preferring not to engage another fight with her.

Chiyo was already a retired Shinobi, having reached a high age where it wasn´t safe anymore to resume the duty as Shinobi. The old woman had short grey hair, which she kept in a dun and a wrinkled face. Her clothing consisted of a long habit with white collar and a hanging bag.

With a cracked voice, the Sunanin addressed the team. "Huh … you wanted to leave without me? No respect for the old folk I always say!"

"Ehm gomenasai Chiyo-sama, but we didn´t know of your wish to accompany us." Kurenai tried to defuse the situation before it could get worse.

The old lady chuckled slightly. "Ah there is no reason to apology my child, it was just a joke hehe. Still, I´m going to be part of this rescue mission … I … I want to see my grandson one more time before I die … and I know Sasori´s **Kugutsu no Jutsu**, my experience will be … indispensable."

"As you wish Chiyo-san … still I hope that you can keep up with us … and it will be welcome, if you wouldn´t attack me anymore, neh?" The Sunanin mused the Copy Ninja, her eyes narrowing. Kakashi feared already the worst as the Elder burst into laughter.

"Hehehe I did catch you for good, neh? Hehe I made you believe I was senile, although I´m not that old hehehe!"

The assembled Konohanins face-faulted. Quickly, they lifted themselves up.

"Ehm hai … maybe we should move out now. Hana-san, you and your Ninkens will take the lead!"

"Hai"

With Chiyo in tow, the rescue team moved out … not knowing what they would encounter.

* * *

_One day later, Akatsuki hideout, Kama no Kuni_

* * *

"**A Shinobi team from the East is nearing our position**." Kuroi Zetsu woke the assembled members out of their concentration. Pain´s eyes narrowed.

"From the East? Which village?"

"**A team from Konoha, Suna´s ally** … it seems to be a rescue team … **Konoha has been informed of the Kazekage´s capture**."

"Will it be a problem?"

"Mmh three of them I don´t recognize, but the team is lead by Konoha´s Green Beast, Maito Gai … it should get interesting hehe!"

Now that gathered the attention of Kisame. "Hoh? Maito Gai … wasn´t that the Jonin who interfered with your fight in Konoha, neh Naruto? Is he … strong?"

With disdain, Naruto´s hologram closed it´s eyes before he answered the Kirinin. "Tze that damn Jonin took my fun away … playing with Hatake was sure fun … mmh I don´t like to admit it, but his Taijutsu is basically unrivaled … he shouldn´t be underestimated…."

"Hehe sounds interesting … should we use that Jutsu? Samehada is thirsty for a … bloodbath, neh."

Thoughtfully, Pain starred ahead. "Very well … the Jutsu suits you anyway the best, still I will need thirty percent of your Chakra for the extraction Kisame!"

The Kirinin chuckled mockingly. "Hai hai … time to have some fun with this … beast hehe!"

Shortly after, Zetsu´s voice resounded once again.

"**More are coming … this time from the West**."

Dangerously, Pain´s Rinnegan was fixed on Deidara, who flinched nervously. "It appears … things don´t go as planned, Deidara!"

"Ehm the Jinchuriki was halt stronger than I expected … I needed to use more ruthless methods, un." Sasori just snorted. "And that´s why you are not suited for stealth missions … tze now we have to deal with your incompetence."

"Who goes this time?"

The Hologram with a giant scythe fixed on it´s back spoke up. "Can I go? I need to blow steam off … it makes me sick that I can´t find my Jinchuriki."

"It´s another Konoha team … **Hatake Kakashi leads it**!"

The scythe wearing man just gave a snort of contempt, already knowing that luck wasn´t on his side.

"Then it´s decided … Naruto, your call … you have the most Chakra of Akatsuki … hold them back long enough!"

"Hai … leader-sama…."

* * *

_Few kilometers away from the Akatsuki hideout, Kama no Kuni_

* * *

Kakashi´s team jumped from tree to tree, time was essential. As Chiyo told them, it needed patience and time to extract a Bijuu from it´s container. But still, they needed to hurry … with each passing minute, the imminent death of the Kazekage came nearer. To lead Gai´s team as fast as possible to their hideout, the Copy Ninja sent one of his summoned Ninken out. Now they just needed to hope that they arrived in time.

Suddenly, Hana´s Ninkens started to growl. Even the nose of the Inuzuka heir noticed that particular odor … an odor that she hadn´t smelled in a long time and still, she couldn´t exactly pinpoint it.

"Kakashi-san, ahead of us I can smell a person … and he seems to await us!"

The Copy Ninja said nothing for a short while. "Can we avoid him?"

Hana was hesitant, she stole a glance at Kurenai and Yugao. "… I don´t think we can … and … the person smells slightly of fox…."

The Kunoichis eyes widened slightly … it couldn´t be?!

"Mmh … alright we have him outnumbered … let´s end it quickly!"

Few minutes later, the forest came to an end and the team jumped down to a clearing. When they landed, the rescue team noticed immediately a single person, standing calmly before them. His Akatsuki cloak and his spiky blond hair waved in the upcoming wind. Ice-cold blue eyes starred at their very soul, but the hard gaze softened as the Nukenin looked at his two girlfriends.

"Naruto"

Immediately, Kakashi took a battle stance, having not expected to clash with the Sochi of his Sensei. The fight in Konoha came back to his mind … it wouldn´t be the same this time.

Hana mused the blond from head to toe, a slight blush sneaked on her cheeks. Before he left Konoha, the Inuzuka heir already had a secret crush on the Jinchuriki, probably due to his … inner wildness and power … maybe also due to Kyuubi. The blond man just screamed alpha, something every Inuzuka female was searching in her future mate. But to her disappointment, her crush was already in a relationship with Kurenai and Yugao who quickly became her friends after … still, seeing him now … old feelings started to rise once again.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes as she studied the man before her … an inner shiver made her nervousness worse … this Nukenin just exuded raw power … unbelievable power. It didn´t help the old lady that the blond reminded her of the Yondaime Hokage … someone who was feared for his strength and counted as one of the strongest Shinobi ever.

Kurenai and Yugao were left speechless … finally, they were facing once again their Koi … having already lost their hope to meet him on this mission. Many various feelings raged within them … relief, rage, sadness and joy.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hesitantly, the name of their Koibito left the lips of the two women.

A smile found it´s way on Naruto´s lips. At long and last, he saw them again after three years. It appears, Deidara´s bungled job had it´s advantage.

"Ohayo … Nai-chan … Yu-chan…."

"Who´s that?" Chiyo asked into the round.

As none of the women could avert their gaze from the blond man, Kakashi decided to fill the old lady in. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Sochi of the Yondaime Hokage and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko … he left Konoha six years ago."

That disturbed the Elder greatly. "Souka … it seems this won´t be as easy as I thought … I haven´t fight a Jinchuriki till now … this could get slightly problematic!"

"Hai that´s why we wi-…."

"Namikaze Naruto, you will immediately came back with us to Konoha! Do you understand Na-ru-to-kun … you have a lot to make up for!" The Genjutsu Mistress agreed with her Anbu friend, her gaze never leaving the Nukenin.

The Akatsuki just sighed. "That … won´t be possible Murasaki-hime … I fear…."

A cold shiver ran down the Uzumaki´s spine as he felt the murderous gazes of his girlfriends … oh how he just dug his grave … well, at least for this body. "That wasn´t a suggestion! You will come back with us, voluntary or not … we sure as hell won´t let you go anymore!"

"I need to agree with your … lovers gehehe … you are a Nukenin and every Konohanin is ordered to capture you alive and bring you back to the village … don´t make this more difficult than it already is … Naruto!"

The blond started to laugh mockingly. "HAHAHA … it seems you´re still up for jokes, neh Hatake? Gomen … but I won´t return…." His gaze drifted to his girlfriends. "… even if I have to sacrifice everything I love … hmm … I can´t let you pass, so…." Naruto didn´t speak to the end, but the team knew what he meant.

Chiyo seemed to know what the Nukenin was up to. "Akatsuki has already begun with the extraction … they play for time, we can´t let us stop at this crucial moment!"

"Hoh? Appears the old fossil knows more about Bijuu than I thought … hehe no need in denying any longer … hai, Shukaku will soon be ours!"

Slowly, Kakashi lifted his Hitaiate up and revealed his Sharingan. "Then you leave us with no choice Naruto … Chiyo-san, you should step back, this is a Konoha problem … you too Hana-san, your Iryojutsu is essential for later on … attack when he is weakened and take advantage of each weakness you see!"

The Copy Ninja turned to the rest of the team, Konoha´s Genjutsu Mistress and his former Anbu subordinate seemed determined for this fight. "Yugao, Kurenai, you support me directly!"

"Hai"

Naruto chuckled hollowly whereas his right hand grasped the hilt of his Katana. With a sharp sound, the Katana left the sheath.

"So it be then…."

Rapidly, Kakashi formed the In for his Jutsu. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" A giant fireball shot towards the blond who just smiled tiredly. Quickly, he cancelled Chakra trough his Katana and delivered a powerful vertical slash forwards. "**Hadan**" A blue Chakra blade was sent at the upcoming Katon Jutsu and cut it through the middle. Both parts of the Jutsu passed sideways from the Nukenin and exploded several meters behind him. But there was no time to breath.

Yugao appeared with drawn Katana next to him and Naruto could barely parry the blow. The container was surprised that the purple-haired woman could easily hold her ground against him … effortlessly, she managed to push him back. A fast blade clash followed … none of the opponents wanted to give the other one an opening … Naruto couldn´t help but smile and admire is girlfriend. Her slashes were strong, fast and precise … one mistake and it could be over for him. The rest of the team could only watch in bewilderment the amazing fight between the two … two Kenjutsu masters clashed ruthlessly against each other.

The Anbu delivered a vertical slash and clashed violently against Naruto´s Katana who didn´t expect the blow to be so powerful. A strong shock wave shook the near area and swirled leaves and dust in the air. The Jinchuriki didn´t voice it, but he was truly proud of his Hime. "You´ve gotten better … Yu-chan." Yugao just grinned. "Hehe I´ve trained a lot … to bring you back to Konoha … you should start to take me seriously Koi!"

The blond pushed the Kunoichi back. But the Anbu didn´t let herself get rid off so easily and jumped in the air. She grasped the hilt of her sword with both hands, took a wide swing and shot a fast cut at the Jinchuriki. Because of the speed of the slash, the wind crescent started to burn literally. "**Ryu Keangiri**" Naruto watched fascinated before he was reminded of the imminent danger.

"**Suiton: Dai Mizurappa**" Water gathered in his mouth before he shot it with an impressive speed at the fire crescent, which immediately broke under the stronger element.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**" "**Katon: Endan**" Kakashi and Kurenai both sent their respective Jutsu at the Nukenin, hoping to take him by surprise. Although, the blond was already a step ahead. "**Raiton: Purazuma Booru**" Both Katon Jutsus collided with Naruto and exploded. The Konohanins remained carefully, they knew that the Jinchuriki couldn´t be taken down so easily. Bright lightning enlightened the clearing smoke and exposed an unharmed Naruto. An electric barrier surrounded him and served as protective sphere. The blond man rammed his Katana into the ground and did the hand seals for his Jutsu. "**Raiton: Ryuu no Inabikari**" Raiton Chakra gathered in his hand palms which he extended towards the Nins … a dragon made of pure lightning shot towards the Copy Ninja.

"**Raikiri Nirentotsu**" Two **Raikiris** appeared in Kakashi´s hands, extending his Jutsu at the incoming lightning dragon. It cost the Konohanin quite a lot of his strength to hold his ground against the Jutsu. After several seconds, the dragon lost his destructive power and Kakashi could dissolve his own two **Raikiris**. Kurenai, standing behind their team leader, threw a smoke bomb at the ground. When the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had once again a free field of view, he couldn´t find a track of the Konohanins, Yugao, as well as Chiyo and Hana, had also disappeared.

´Hiding in the nearby forest, huh? Tze….´ Annoyed, the Akatsuki grasped his Katana and shouldered it.

´Tze … Kami, I´m so weak in this body … even though I have the knowledge of my Jutsus as well as my Kenjutsu style, that doesn´t really help much in this situation … this body is just too weak, both physically and regarding it´s Chakra reserves … it can´t even handle fifteen percent! I already had trouble facing off Yu-chan … mmh … although I´m proud of her. Additionally, fifteen percent of my Chakra won´t do much … could become a real challenge!´

Several minutes passed by until the blond Nukenin sensed a foreign Chakra under his feet. "**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**" Two hands shoot from the ground and grasped his ankles. Naruto was pulled to his knees into the earth, noticing a dangerous whistle coming near. Trees were sliced as two giant wind blades raced at the Nukenin. Being rendered immobile, Naruto could only stand by as the blades crashed into his chest and sliced him into two. Instead of bleeding, his whole body turned into Raiton Chakra. The Copy Ninja under the earth was electrified before he dissolved into smoke.

Few meters away, the ground broke up and Naruto emerged uninjured.

´Sweet **Raiton Bunshin** hehe!´

Quickly, the Nukenin turned around. "**Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu**" Multiple razor-sharp wind blades were sent at Kakashi, ready to cut him into pieces. The Jonin could barely react. "**Doton: Doryu Heki**" Naruto´s Futon Jutsu crashed against the earth wall. The Konohanin thought to be safe until his Doton Jutsu became fissures and broke apart. With a sideways roll, he escaped his certain death.

However, the Akatsuki couldn´t further attack Kakashi as several small fireballs, shot by Kurenai, reached him in no time. Smoothly, he avoided them and prepared his own Jutsu. Although, the Namikaze sensed a Chakra signature above him and recognized Yugao. "**Hadan**" Instead of blocking the Chakra blades, Naruto moved to the side. Not a second later, his former position was destroyed.

Struggling back to his feet, the Nukenin dashed towards the Genjutsu Mistress. However, Yugao appeared midways and involved her Koi in a new Kenjutsu fight. Sparks flashed once again as two Katanas clashed in a constant struggle. Although, the Anbu seemed to gain the upper hand … Naruto had already lost most of his Chakra and was forced into the defense. Both Kenjutsu masters jumped apart and collided with renewed strength. With deafening noise, both swords clashed once again … both fighters having put their remaining strength into the blow. Yugao, noticing the fading strength of her opponent, whispered slowly. "**Hien**" Her Katana shined dark-blue and cut through Naruto´s like butter. He couldn´t avoid in time and received a serious slash across his chest.

Writhing in pain, the Akatsuki let go of his now useless sword and jumped several meters backwards. Blood spilled out of the fresh wound and moistened the soil. Although, Naruto noticed that the purple-haired beauty hadn´t cut too deep in fear of injuring life important organs. Nevertheless, the pain was agonizing.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto noticed how Kurenai performed several In. "**Kokuangyu no Jutsu**" His complete surroundings dissolved into nothing, only pure darkness remained. The Nukenin realized in shock that he couldn´t see, nor could he smell or hear a thing. ´KUSO! I was too careless … should have known that Nai-chan would us this opportunity to cast her Genjutsu … what to do, what to do?! Tze … why is the perverted vixen never there when I need her the most … Kisara would have immediately cancelled the Genjutsu! No other choice then, I´ll need to use every last bit of my Chakra to cancel it….´ Naruto pressed his hands together and let loose a huge Chakra wave. The illusion shattered and the blond man could once again perceive his surroundings. However, his eyes widened as four big rotating whirls came at him.

"**TSUGA**"

´No Chakra for my Jutsus!´ The Akatsuki barely managed to jump on the side as the four attacks smashed into the ground. Because of the fast rotation and speed, the Nukenin still suffered multiple small cuts on his right arm and leg. Due to the growing pain and lacking mobility, Naruto didn´t notice the imminent threat. Landing on the soil, his inner alarm clock rang and he looked to his side. Kakashi had already called on his Jutsu.

"It´s over Naruto! **Raiton: Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu**!"

From Kakashi's hands, lightning sparks emerged and formed into a human size wolf made out of Raiton Chakra, racing towards the injured Akatsuki at high speed. Naruto knew … he hadn´t enough strength to evade. He smiled softly as Kakashi's Jutsu hit him on his torso and imploded. A shock wave swept over the near landscape, upcoming dust robbing the team their view. When the dust cleared, an impressive crater adorned the clearing.

Kurenai and Yugao started to grow nervous … even Kakashi and Hana were on the edge, after all did they believe that the Jinchuriki could escape the Jutsu at least partially. Then, he would be so weakened, resulting in his capture.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Both Kunoichis immediately raced in the crater to look after their Koi. Hana followed shortly after.

´Something´s off here … that was too easy … three years ago, Naruto was already stronger than this … what´s going on here?´ The Copy Ninja decided to investigate further.

As the team appeared in the crater, they saw the defeated Akatsuki member, lying lifeless in the rubble. His Akatsuki cloak hung in shreds and his body covered in blood, but that didn´t disturb them. Instead of blond hair, he had short brown hair and small pointed beard. "W-what´s going on here, Senpai? This isn´t Naruto-kun…." Kakashi didn´t know what to reply, but an uneasy hunch rose.

"H-How is this p-possible? T-this is Yuura … a council member!" Chiyo´s voice shook the Konohanins from their stupor. The silver-haired Jonin narrowed his eyes as he digested this new information.

"Mmh so I was right … we didn´t exactly fight against Naruto … more against some sort of Bunshin or something like that…."

"Demo Kakashi, he knew many of Naruto-kun´s Jutsus and even his Kenjutsu style … and a Bunshin would have immediately disappeared after a solid hit!" Kurenai quickly got over her disappointment and her logic side took place.

Hana turned to her comrades, her Ninken sniffing curiously on the dead Akatsuki. "He may have smelled like Naruto-kun, although my Ninkens nor myself couldn´t smell … well … his other Chakra … usually, we Inuzukas could always smell and feel the Kyuubi inside him."

"Well, that answers why he didn´t use the fox…."

Chiyo inspected the dead Sunanin. "I don´t know any Jutsu that can transform a human into such an exact copy … one thing is sure … if the enemy uses such complex Jutsus, then we don´t have much time left … Kazekage's life is soon forfeit!"

No one said anything. If this was a taste of what Akatsuki was able to do, then this rescue mission would be truly difficult … maybe even impossible.

* * *

_Akatsuki hideout, Kama no Kuni_

* * *

Pain´s attention drifted towards Naruto as he opened his eyes.

"The Jutsu is over? Very well, you have given us enough time to end the extraction … good work Naruto, Kisame!"

Sasori snorted with clear disdain, his gaze never leaving his leader. "Tze you can talk so easily … those who you sacrificed were my subordinates…."

Pain wasn´t affected by the clear rage in Sasori´s voice. "You should thank me … with my **Shoten no Jutsu**, they have become true Akatsuki members … even though only for a short amount of time."

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe … come on Sasori, you´re not going to miss those two … they were weak … I always thought you were more … careful in your choice for subordinates hehe!" Dangerously, the Sunanin narrowed his eyes. "Nani? … you should be careful with your words … Koso!" The Namikaze just shrugged the threat off.

The Rinnegan user sighed in annoyance, being already used to the behavior of his members. "Enough Naruto, Sasori! Concentrate on the extraction!"

"Hai hai" "Tze"

"Zetsu, take care of the bodies used for the Jutsu!"

"**Understood** … time for a little snack, huh?"

"Naruto … inform us of the group you´ve encountered, just like Kisame did."

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki took a deep breath before he glanced at his leader. "The team consists of Konoha´s Sharingan no Kakashi, Konoha´s Genjutsu Mistress Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha´s Sword Mistress Uzuki Yugao, Hana Inuzuka the daughter of the current Inuzuka Clan head and an old lady from Suna … I think Hatake called her Chiyo."

One could see the surprise in Sasori´s … or better Hirako´s eyes at the sound of the name. ´Chiyo-baa … so she still lives on … tze….´

"My my your two little girlfriends, ne Naruto? Did you have fun to meet them again … I know I would hehe!"

"Urusai Kisame!"

Two hours later, it was finally achieved. No red Youkai flowed out of Gaara, the phantom dragons dissolved and the lifeless body of the Kazekage fell on the cold ground. Another pupil appeared in the second eye of _Gedo Mazo_.

"It´s done."

Deidara massaged his stiff neck. "In the end, it took us three days and nights … I´m starting to get sick of this already, un."

"Hehe it always takes so long when we extract the Bijuu." Kisame grinned.

Shortly after, the present two Akatsuki members felt a tremor outside of the cave.

"**The Konoha teams have arrived** … what should we do, leader-sama?"

"Sasori and Deidara will deal with them … the _Kofu Kekkai_ as well as my **Kyomen Shuja no Jutsu** will give you enough time to prepare … taking care of the rest will be no problem for you!"

The Iwanin grinned. "So we are stuck with the teams, un?" Sasori grunted. "We should prepare ourselves … giving our guests a good welcome…."

"Good work everyone … dismissed!" Most of the holograms disappeared after the work was done, Pain and Naruto jumped to the two present Akatsuki. The huge stone statue dissolved into smoke.

"Take care of this nuisance … and return to Ame." Pain´s hologram faded away.

Only Naruto remained, fixating the Sunanin with an emotionless gaze. "Nanja?" Sasori glanced at the Namikaze.

"Don´t underestimate them … it could result … in your death…." With this last warning, Naruto cut the link.

"What did he mean by that Sasori no Danna?"

The puppet user gave his partner a surly glower. "That means … that he will probably kill us if something happens … to his girlfriends…." A dangerous gleam appeared in Sasori´s eyes. "… hehehe … gomen Naruto, but I won´t do you this favor hehe!"

None of the two Nukenins noticed the black smoke in the corner of the cave, two blood-red eyes followed the events rather attentively. There would be much to report to his master.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the outside of the cave_

* * *

At the same time, both Konoha teams arrived at the supposed Akatsuki hideout. As it came to light, Gai´s team had also an encounter with an Akatsuki member, with Hoshigaki Kisame if Neji´s description was correct. And still, it seemed to be the same sort of Bunshin as it was the case with Naruto.

Quickly, they found out that the entrance to the hideout was protected by a sort of barrier, which needed to be disabled in the first place. Hyuuga Neji could, thanks to his Dojutsu, locate the four remaining seals in the near area and his team was tasked to remove them. In the meantime, Kakashi stood next to the last seal, located on the huge rock before the entrance. Over wireless radiophones, he was in contact with Gai's team. "Gai, are you in position?"

"Ready when you are my youthful rival!" "Yugao, prepare yourself!"

"Hai Senpai." The Anbu gracefully pulled one of her Katana´s and grasped the hilt with both hands.

"3 … 2 … 1 … IKE!" At the same time, Kakashi and Gai´s team removed the seal papers, the Copy Ninja jumped from the rock as the Kenjutsu Mistress stormed right towards the entrance, her Katana leaving deep notches on the ground and water surface.

"**Shisi Sonsen**" Arriving at the feet of the rock, Yugao struck her sword upwards and cut the rock in a clean slash right through the middle. Quickly, she jumped backwards as the entrance became countless fissures and collapsed. As the dust was clearing, the five Shinobis immediately sprinted into the cavern. When they landed, they noticed two figures … their Akatsuki cloaks betraying their origins.

"Mmh it appears, they have finally managed to get in, un."

"Tze about time … I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori´s gaze went to his grandmother, the old lady only looking at him.

Kakashi immediately noticed that the blond Nukenin, Deidara from Iwagakure, used the Kazekage as seating accommodation … no life sign could be seen coming from the redhead. ´Are we too late?´

Deidara grinned slightly. "Now as they managed to get this far, things will get interesting … Naruto seemed right with his assumption … they are strong, un."

Yugao tensed, her eyes narrowing dangerously when she heard the name of her lover. "Where is Naruto-kun? Answer me!" Instead of Deidara, his partner answered the angered woman … his mocking undertone didn´t go unnoticed by the Nins. "Huh … you have just missed him … however, we are going to take good care of you … mmmh." The Sunanin glanced at the Iwanin. "Deidara, choose your … prey and get the hell out … although … Chiyo-baa will be my opponent…."

"Hai hai Danna." Grinning, the Iwanin stood up and threw one of his clay figures in the air. "Art for me is … an explosion. KATSU!" The figure turned into smoke and a two-meter tall bird appeared in it´s place. The bird devoured the Kazekage, letting the dead body rest in it´s mouth. Deidara jumped onto his creation and flew towards the exit.

"Let´s see who will follow me. Ja ne, Sasori no Danna!"

The Konohanins pursued the leaving Nukenin with narrowed eyes. Finally, Kakashi took control again and turned to his team. "They don´t leave us a choice … Hana and me will take care of the Iwanin … Kurenai, Yugao, you´re going to support Chiyo-san against her grandson. Understood?"

"Hai"

One last time, his gaze went to the former Sunanin before he ran out of the cavern, directly followed by Hana and her three Ninkens whereas the three remaining Kunoichis prepared for the battle with the puppet user.

Sasori mused his grandmother appraisingly. "I see you are still alive Chiyo-baa … after all these years … death hasn´t embraced you."

"Of course … before I die, I wanted to see one more time the face of my grandson … I´ve awaited this moment since twenty years!" The Nukenin just snorted in response.

"How should we proceed Chiyo-sama? I hate to admit it, although neither Yugao nor myself have combat experience with a puppet user … and Sasori is presumed to be the most proficient one."

The Sunanin stepped forward and grasped something in her sleeves. "I´m going first … stay back!" Quickly, she pulled several Kunais, which were fixed on a Chakra cord, from her sleeves, letting them float in the air. "**Soshujin**" The Kunais shinned blue and Chiyo sent them towards Sasori. Few centimeters separated the projectiles from the Nukenin until a long iron tail emerged behind him and repelled the Kunais off. Chiyo, having expected this move, managed to cut Hiruko´s cloak with some of the missiles thanks to Chakra strings. With a clinking sound, the Kunais fell to the ground.

The Akatsuki wasn´t impressed in the least. With his right hand, he tore away the damaged robe, revealing Hiruko in all it´s splendor. The puppet stood on all fours, a huge shield in form of a smiling demon on his back, the scorpion-like tail extending from the open mouth of the shell. In addition, Hiruko´s left arm was rigged with a projectile launcher. "So you truly want to fight … Chiyo-baa…."

Yugao fixed the weird body of the Sunanin. "So this is Sasori´s true body?"

"Iie … this is just his puppet, Hiruko if I remember right. Sasori hides inside of the puppet!"

"Nani?"

"Puppet user are weak when it comes to hand to hand battle … with Hiruko, my grandson bypasses this weakness, the puppet can be used as weapon and armor. It´s just one of his many puppets in his collection. And I need to warn you, Hiruko isn´t a normal puppet … it was made out of a living human!"

The Kunoichis were shaken from their stupor as Sasori laughed darkly. "You will make fine additional puppets for my collection … with your bodies, I´ll have over three hundred puppets … mmmh should I tell you how you will become part of it…."

Even after years of field experience, a cold shiver ran down Yugao´s and Kurenai´s spine as Sasori´s cold gaze remained on them. "Firstly, I´m going to take out your inner organs … then I´m going to clean your bodies and let the blood flow out … finally, I´m going to install several weapons and traps into them … mmmh don't you find it appealing, gaining eternal beauty … this is my art." The Nukenin laughed maliciously. "Maybe Naruto would still love you as puppets … hehe … although, I wouldn´t count on that mmmh…." The Akatsuki found the angry stares of the two women just priceless.

"Kurenai, Yugao, come here!" Both Kunoichis obeyed the Elder. "We must first destroy Hiruko before we can effectively attack Sasori … although, I don´t have a destructive Jutsu to destroy his shield." Kurenai spared a quick glance towards her Anbu friend. Yugao seemed to know what she wanted to say and nodded. "I may possibly know the proper Jutsu!"

"Souka! Then we just need to avoid all of his attacks to get a clear opening. You may fight a puppeteer for the first time, however I can be of assistance … just trust me on this!"

Sasori was getting impatient, but after some more time the Kunoichis appeared to be ready for the fight. "Tze finally … you have kept me waiting!"

At the same time, the three Kunoichis ran towards the Nukenin, Yugao with drawn Katana and Kurenai with a Kunai. Sasori grunted with disdain and tore his scrap off his lower face. Hiruko´s puppet mouth opened up and countless Senbon needles shot at the incoming Nins. Instead of being pierced to death like he expected, his opponents could easily avoid the attacks. Graciously, the Kunoichis evaded the rain of needles, some Senbons were also deflected by Kurenai´s Kunai or Yugao´s sword. The Akatsuki narrowed his eyes as he watched the spectacle. ´Something´s off here….´ The Sunanin decided on another attack pattern, the hail of needles stopped and his mouth closed with a click.

´Let´s see how you evade this!´

Hiruko´s left arm rose and pointed at his opponents. "**Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gisho Senbon**" In a fast pace, the arm shot from it´s launcher and having basically reached the Kunoichis, it rotated at high speed and shoot his wooden capsules in all directions. Shortly after, they opened and released each several Senbons. Still, the women could avoid the rain of needles quite easily. The Senbons pierced the ground around them.

´Nanja? … how can this be? Chiyo-baa I can understand, but how … how can those two women see through my attacks? Tze….´

Suddenly, Yugao stormed ahead, Sasori´s attention shifted at the Kenjutsu user … not knowing that Kurenai already made herself invisible with her Genjutsu. The Akatsuki sent his iron tail at the storming Anbu, the violet-haired beauty barely managed to parry it with the flat side of her Katana. Still, she hadn´t expected the force behind the attack. Effortlessly, Hiruko could outmaneuver the sword in her hand and the tail now shot towards the unprotected chest of the Anbu. Yugao´s eyes widened.

Just as the weapon was about to pierce the woman, it stopped in it´s assault. Dangerously, Sasori glared at his grandmother. "Souka … so that´s how it is … Chiyo-baa!" Yugao smiled. "IKE … KURENAI!"

"Nani?" Too late, the Nukenin noticed a presence above.

The Genjutsu Mistress emerged from her illusion, a blue swirling Chakra sphere in her right hand palm. Sasori´s eyes widened, as he knew this Jutsu just too well. He had no time to evade. ´Tze … damn you … NARUTO!´

"**RASENGAN**"

With enough power, Kurenai pressed the Jutsu into the back of Hiruko, it´s shield couldn´t withstand the force of the famous technic. Hiruko shattered to pieces as the **Rasengan** carved it´s ways through the puppet. Yugao had already jumped backwards whereas Kurenai´s Jutsu hit the ground and unleashed it´s destructive power. The black-haired woman could see a black clothed figure that jumped out of the debris. Landing several meters away, the figure rose up.

Kurenai jumped next to Yugao and Chiyo, their eyes never leaving the black figure. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and Hiruko´s head flew in the air and shoot a deadly rain of Senbons at the Kunoichis. However, they managed to avoid the needles. Without any further use, the puppet head fell to the ground.

"Not bad … Chiyo-baa." A soft voice resounded in the cavern. The Elder immediately recognized the voice of her grandson … even after twenty years. "As I thought … you managed to attach your Chakra strings to these women so that my attacks didn´t have any effect … and in addition, you also had the chance to attach some of them on Hiruko´s tail … impressive!" The Kunoichis tensed, now that the Akatsuki saw trough their tactic. "Still … bringing them on without me noticing … mmmh you probably did it during your Kunai attack, huh?"

Chiyo smiled weakly. "And still you found out, even though I made the strings practically invisible to the eye."

"Mmh it wasn´t that difficult … after all, it was you who taught me the **Kugutsu no Jutsu** … Chiyo-baa!" Chiyo´s gaze became harder. "Gomen Sasori, but today … your game will end!"

The figure just laughed until he tore the black mantle off. "Just as I expected…." The cloak hit the ground and revealed Sasori´s true body. He truly enjoyed the shocked face of his grandmother, even the two Konohanins seemed disturbed. "Although … that won´t be as easy as you may think."

"H-How?"

The Nukenin grinned weakly "Hoh? Aren´t you happy to see me Chiyo-baa … so much time has passed."

Kurenai was confused … hadn´t Sasori left Suna twenty years ago? Then how could he still look so young, he didn´t look older than fifteen. A bad feeling rose in the Konohanins. Chiyo was still petrified, no tone leaving her mouth.

The violet-haired woman awakened from her stare. "Chiyo-san, how should we proceed now? … Chiyo-san?"

"S-Sasori … you…."

The Nukenin grinned smugly, a scroll appeared from his right sleeve and landed in his hand. Slowly, he raised his arm and showed it his grandmother. With one hand, he unrolled the scroll, the kanji for three clearly visible. "Do you want to see … what else I have in my collection? Mmmmh … this will probably be a shock for you … it was … difficult to kill him and to turn him into a puppet…." The Sunanin cancelled Chakra into the scroll. "… but that is the reason … why he is my favorite."

With a puff of smoke, the sealing scroll revealed her content. After the smoke cleared, the old Suna woman couldn´t believe her eyes. Behind her grandson floated an impressive figure, clothed in a black cloak with a cotton collar. His long wild black hair fell to his shoulders, his eyes were slitted and two yellow eyes starred emotionlessly at the team.

"T-This isn´t p-possible!" Yugao grew nervous as she observed the disturbed look of the older woman. "What´s wrong Chiyo-san?"

"T-This is … S-Sandaime Kazekage!"

The Konohanins starred shocked at the former Kazekage. They have all heard stories of the strongest leader, who Suna had ever had … as well as his mysterious disappearance. Chiyo awakened from her state of shock and her disappointed gaze shifted towards the Nukenin.

"So that happened to him … oh Sasori how cold you?" The Akatsuki snorted. "Tze … do you want to avenge him … even though you are an old fossil from long forgotten times … you will die today … together with these two women!"

"I did too much mistakes to die just now … especially after I now know that my grandson has fallen so deep!"

Sasori shot her an annoyed glare. "I hate to wait so … let us begin, huh?" Chakra strings shot from the tips of his fingers and attached on the Sandaime Kazekage. With a quick sweep of his hand, the human puppet started to move, flying at high speed towards the women. Chiyo, still controlling Yugao, jumped backwards with the Anbu in tow. Kurenai didn´t have this advantage. Too late, the Jonin reacted, having underestimated the speed of the puppet. Sasori knew this. Several poisoned-laced blades emerged from the Kazekage's right sleeve.

"SHINNE!"

Chiyo barely managed to bring Hiruko´s tail between Kurenai and the puppet. With a loud cling, both weapons collided. However, even the iron tail couldn´t stand against the Kazekage´s power, the former weapon shattered to pieces. The Genjutsu Mistress used the short pause and jumped backwards. Although, the Nukenin wasn´t finished. "Not bad … so how about this!" Multiple compartments with summoning seals opened from the left arm of the Kazekage. Grinning, Sasori formed the sign for Tora and from the seals shot countless puppet arms. "**Senjushobu**" The wooden arms moved in a constant pace at the black-haired woman. Kurenai still managed to form the In for her **Hana no Bunshin**. As the puppet arms pierced the woman into the ground, her body dissolved into pink petals.

"Tze"

The multiple petals flew next to Yugao and manifested back to the Genjutsu Mistress. Sasori remained emotionless as the two women shot him a fierce glare. A slight smirk showed up on his face, maybe it was worth a try to taunt them … and he exactly knew how. "Mmmh I wonder … is this the extent of your power? … Naruto always spoke so highly of you and still … you are pathetic … mmmh but who wonders, I mean he is also just a pathetic Shinobi who has no loyalties and honor … he will always remain weak … the life of a Jinchuriki … he will be consumed … by darkness, with no chance of help…."

Now that was something the two proud Kunoichis couldn´t ignore so easily … insulting their lover without knowing anything what kind of life he had to live through … Naruto didn´t even tell them about his earlier life, but the women knew … it marked the Uzumaki and broke him, leaving a shattered soul. For a brief moment, they lost control over their bodies. The Akatsuki didn´t need more. Several Shuriken shot from the forest of puppet arms at the unmoving Kunoichis, ready to kill them in seconds.

With a clinking sound, the projectiles were repelled off. Sasori´s eyes widened slightly as he recognized two familiar puppets, standing protectively before the Konohanins. The Suna Elder had predicted the move of her grandson and just on time, summoned her own marionettes. She looked grimly at the Nukenin.

"A man shouldn´t use such methods to win his battles … especially not against women!"

"Hoh? … so you still have my first puppets…."

"Hai … Tou-san and Kaa-san … the ones you made after the death of your parents!" As per command, both puppets lifted their heads, the father being the splitting image of his son whereas the mother had long black hair. Both were clothed in black cloaks. Sasori regained his former emotionless self. "And what do you think to do with them? I made them, I know all their secrets…."

"That … I wonder, my dear grandson!"

Both puppets brought their hands together. As Chiyo separated them again, several thin iron wires connected their hands. The old lady looked determined at Kurenai and Yugao. "Stay back for a while … I need to create on opening!" The two Kunoichis wanted to protest, but in the end they followed the order … this was beginning to get more and more a battle between puppeteers.

Tou-san and Kaa-san stormed ahead, the Sandaime Hokage pulled his countless puppet arms from the ground and sent them at the incoming duo. Graciously, both marionettes evaded the attack and the iron wires wrapped around the wooden flow of arms. Effortlessly, the wires cut through the puppet arms. Sasori, reacting quickly, removed the left arm from his puppet, revealing a circular saw. A Katana found it´s place in Kaa-sans hand whereas a whip of Kunai appeared in Tou-sans. Both puppeteers sent their respective puppets against the opponent´s one, their weapons clashing, resulting in a fierce battle. Both young women could only watch in awe as the puppet duel took place in an incredible tempo. After few minutes, Sasori and Chiyo pulled their marionettes back, their weapons being completely destroyed and worn.

The Nukenin glanced at the Kazekage.

"This starts … to get annoying … mmmh time for my ace." Kazekage´s mouth opened, black-grey sand flowing out of it and floating slowly around him in the air. Dangerously, Chiyo´s eyes narrowed, having seen this technic just once on the battlefield.

"So it is true … that puppet can truly use his Jutsus!" Kurenai shifted her gaze from the bizarre spectacle to the old lady. "What is this about?"

"Sandaime´s Jutsu … **Satestu**!"

"**Satestu**?"

"Hai, because of his _Kekkei Genkai_ _Jiton_, Sandaime Kazekage could convert his Chakra into magnetism … with it, he could gain control over iron sand! Be careful … he was able to shape the sand into every form and make it harden."

Sasori had a glint in his eyes. "Mmmh that´s the reason he was hailed as the most strongest Kage of our village … and now his ability is mine!"

Yugao sweated as she thought of the consequences of this special technic. "How should we fight against it?" Kurenai looked at Chiyo. "Maybe I can put Sasori under one of my Genjutsus, giving you the opportunity to surprise him." The Sunanin shook her head. "That won´t be possible my child … no Genjutsu will work on him."

"Nani?"

"Against an ordinary puppeteer, your idea would be advisable, however … my grandson is an exception … because his puppets are made out of humans, they possess an own Chakra network … allowing them to use the Jutsus of their former self. Do you understand now? The puppet can let her own Chakra flow through the Chakra strings into the body of Sasori and cancel the illusion!" Kurenai nodded, after all it reminded her of a certain blond. "It may be best to hide yourself under a Genjutsu and await a chance to use a Jutsu."

"Hai"

"Enough of the chat!" The iron sand formed into multiple spears, floating above the puppet. The Nukenin smiled weakly. "**Satestu Shigure**" With high speed, the spears shoot towards the team.

"SHIMATTA" Kurenai and Yugao were just on time grasped by Kaa-san and brought to safety. The projectiles pierced unmerciful the location of Chiyo.

"CHIYO-SAN"

Dust blocked their sight. As it cleared, one could clearly see the surprise in Sasori´s eyes. "It seems … you have improved them … **Kiko Junbo**, not bad Chiyo-baa." When the attack hit the Sunanin, she barely managed to protect herself with Tou-san, a Chakra shield spread out from the puppets arms. Chiyo breathed heavily and when she tried to move her marionette, she noticed that the puppet was totally immobile. "However, you should have tried to evade the attack, not dodge … I have pumped your puppet full with my iron sand … it´s completely useless now!"

Once again, the iron sand spears flew from the impact crater and floated above the Nins, shaping into iron hardened needles. Kurenai knew what would come and disappeared in her Genjutsu. Sasori snorted in annoyance before his gaze rested on the two remaining Kunoichis. "What will you do now … you won´t be able to protect both of you!" Quickly, he let the needles fall upon the two women, who couldn´t escape on time. Dust and little rocks swirled through the air as the needles pierced the soil. The Akatsuki remained silent until he got a better view on his opponents.

Slowly, Yugao opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Kaa-san standing protectively with activated Chakra shield before her. The Anbu widened her eyes, quickly she looked to her side, thinking that Chiyo couldn´t save herself from the attack. What she saw surprised her greatly, even Sasori lifted one eyebrow. "Souka … I should´ve expected it…." Chiyo stood unharmed, her right puppet arm using **Kiko Junbo**. Just as earlier with Tou-san, the old lady couldn´t move the arm anymore, so she threw it to the ground. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that her last puppet was also rendered immobile.

"Mmmh … now that your puppets are useless, you are as well … without puppets, you are just an old lady awaiting her imminent death."

The Elder could only agree with her grandson … without her puppets, she was useless in this fight. Yugao, having followed the conversation, glanced at her. "Chiyo-san … use me as your puppet! With your help, I can easily evade his attacks and analyze his attack pattern … hopefully, I´ll be able to start a counterattack…."

"That … could work … hehe, very well … let´s see how we´ll do this." Chakra strings shot from her fingertips of her only remaining hand and attached to Yugao´s back, arms and legs. Both Kunoichis prepared their next move.

"Tze … hopeless." Even more iron sand poured out of the Kazekage´s mouth and took shape. "**Satestu Keshu**" Huge compressed building floated just below the roof of the cavern, one took the form of a triangular whereas the other one of a rectangular. With the help of the Kazekage, the former Sunanin sent the iron shapes at the Konohanin. Chiyo directed Yugao out of the impact zone. The triangular crashed into the ground whereas the Anbu ran towards the puppeteer. However, he had other plans. Quickly, the rectangular blocked her path. Yugao stopped abruptly and cancelled Chakra through her sword. "**Hadan**" The Anbu shot the Chakra blade at the building. As both collided, the woman grew concerned as her blade couldn´t cut the iron form, it just bounced off. Seconds later, the Kunoichi needed to move once again as the triangular flew at her.

"Gomen … but your Kenjutsu won´t help you against my **Satestu** … mmh you could alre-…." The Akatsuki noticed just on time an enormous heat coming from behind. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Kurenai, seeing her chance, spat a huge fireball at the puppet user. However, the redhead could avoid the Jutsu with a somersault backwards. The Genjutsu Mistress wanted to fire another Jutsu as one of the iron buildings came at her. The weapon crushed her, but Kurenai dissolved once again into pink petals.

"Tze"

The Akatsuki slowly became restless, none of his attacks worked on the Anbu … which he had to thank his grandmother for. But still … quickly, he decided for another strategy. Both of his iron forms merged together and floated directly under the rooftop. "**Satestu Kaiho**" From the mass of the iron sand, a gigantic sphere of spikes formed and covering a vast area. Effortlessly, the spikes cut through the cavern roof, which couldn´t stand against the force and broke apart. Huge rocks fell to the ground, threatening to crush anything beneath them. Although, the Shinobis could easily evade the falling objects. The sun now shinned into the destroyed cave.

"Try to escape from this!" Shocked, Chiyo could only brace herself as the sphere of spikes expanded rapidly and cut off every escape route for the Anbu, standing in the middle of this deadly rain. "YUGAO" The Kunoichi already saw her imminent death coming … she would never be able to escape from this trap. Slowly, she closed her eyes and awaited the pain.

Sasori smirked cruelly. ´This time, you won´t escape!´

None of the assembled Nins noticed how a shadow creature detached itself from the ground and set out towards the purple-haired female. ´What a waste … rescuing a simple pathetic human … although, my master just wished the wellbeing of these two females. With my limited Youkai, I can only save her this once!´

A shockwave shook the cavern as countless sharp spikes pierced the ground. Sasori smirked smugly … until he noticed that the Chakra signature of the Anbu hadn´t ceased to exist. Nervously, he narrowed his eyes, his gaze scanning through the forest of iron spikes. Right in the middle, a black dome could be seen, which dissolved seconds later and revealed an unharmed and surprised Yugao. The Nukenin quickly observed that this dome wasn´t the work of the woman …even his grandmother didn´t have anything of that kind in her sleeve. ´What just happened … that … Jutsu … something I haven´t seen until now, even Kazekage´s **Satestu** couldn´t pierce through it … who was that?´

The puppeteer awakened from his thoughts and sent his puppet at the distracted Konohanin. Yugao was still trying to find out how she survived and noticed too late the upcoming marionette. "SHINNE" A scythe appeared from his right sleeve and slashed the woman across her torso. Instead of bleeding, she erupted in a cloud of smoke.

"Nani?"

"**DAI GEKKEN**" With high speed, Yugao shot from the rock debris and ran past the Sandaime. Several meters behind it, she came to a stop, her Katana shinning brightly by the rays of sun. Even the experienced Nukenin had trouble following the move, seconds later his favorite puppet shattered into countless pieces. Dangerously, Sasori narrowed his eyes as the sphere of iron spikes collapsed. Now that the Kazekage was destroyed, the puppeteer couldn´t maintain **Satestu**. Chiyo, having had time to rest a bit, took her right puppet arm and put it on. With the loss of the iron sand, she could start using her arm once again.

Yugao jumped next to the old Sunanin and gave her a reassuring smile. "Good to see you unharmed my child … I thought for a moment it was over for you." "Hai … same for me…." Kurenai appeared from her illusion, her worry for her best friend fresh on her mind.

Sasori mused his opponents … it didn´t sit well with him, now that his favorite puppet was destroyed. Maybe Naruto was right … he shouldn´t have underestimated them … or it may resume in his death. ´It seems … I´ll need to get serious …tze!´

Slowly, the Nukenin unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak and gained the attention of the three Kunoichis. "I didn´t use this one since I joined Akatsuki … I wonder how long…." The cloak fell to the ground, revealing a disturbing image. "T-That is…."

"He didn´t age in the twenty years of our last encounter … his looks are exactly the same since then and now, we know why!"

"It truly has been long … since I used myself!" Proudly, the Nukenin presented his puppet body: his stomach cavity contained a thick black cable, laced with deadly poison and coiled around a pole whereas a scroll holder was fixed on his back as well as two poles each being equipped with five sharp blades. The usually location of the heart was replaced with a core that was rooted into the puppet body. Just like the other members of Akatsuki, he wore black-grey pants with a white cordon and matching high white sandals.

"He … he made himself into a puppet?" Kurenai swallowed heavily, never had she thought that a human would willingly do such a thing to his own body.

The Suna Elder sighed deeply. Finally, she took an old looking scroll from her bag. Carefully, she unsealed and enrolled the piece of paper. "This Jutsu … I´ve forbidden to use it … I´ve never thought to use it one more time in my life … but life isn´t always easy." With the necessary In, the scroll glowed and ten, in white mantels clothed marionettes took shape before the Sunanin.

Sasori lifted one eyebrow. "A puppeteer is measured on how many puppets he can control. Mmmmh impressive Chiyo-baa … I´ve heard stories of this Jutsu … **Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu** … you´ve managed to take a whole castle with these marionettes … a true masterpiece of the first puppeteer Chikamatsu Monzaemon." Sasori grinned slightly as his opponents started to grow nervous.

"Demo…."

With a single Chakra string, he took hold of one summoning scroll from the holder and let her flow above him. Countless puppets were summoned from the scroll whereas his right chest compartment opened and Chakra strings attached to his weapons. The mass of marionettes on the sky blocked the sunlight, leaving the Kunoichis in a state of shock. They couldn´t believe what was happening before their eyes. Chiyo swallowed. "Shimatta…."

"… with these puppets I conquered a whole land … **Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen**!" One could clearly see the displeasure in his eyes. "I should applaud you … you´ve survived long enough to see my greatest Jutsu … mmmh … but I have to end this now."

Kurenai glanced at her friend. "Yugao" The Anbu just nodded and put her Katana in her mouth, her free hands went to her back and drew the remaining two swords from their sheaths. "It´s no use … against this mass of opponents, my Santouryuu will be more efficient."

Without hesitation, Sasori sent his puppet army towards the team. Yugao reacted first and crossed her arms, her Katanas standing vertically to the ground. Picking up speed, she raced at the incoming puppets. "**Oni Giri**" The Anbu flew almost through her opponents and left noting more than slashed useless puppet pieces. Chiyo started to take the battle to them as she sent out her own puppets. Her ten marionettes dashed through Sasori´s ones and smashed each enemy that came to near. The old lady quickly noticed that her grandson´s control over his puppets wasn´t perfect … she could use that to her advantage.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan**" Kurenai spat a giant fire dragon from her mouth, shooting towards the enemies and reducing them instantly to ash. Just as she neglected her surroundings, several puppets appeared behind the woman. But Chiyo had noticed her situation and sent her two Monzaemon puppets as reinforcement.

In the meantime, Yugao slashed restlessly through the mass of Sasori´s puppets. Abruptly, she came to a stop. "**Tatsu Maki**" Rapidly, the purple-haired beauty started to rotate, her swords creating a strong spiraling wind. Like a natural tornado, her attack drew nearby puppets in it´s greedy gullet. Each single marionette, which was sucked in, was cut within seconds to pieces.

Still, even through their combined efforts, the Akatsuki slowly managed to obtain the upper hand. The more of his puppets were destroyed, the more control he gained over the remaining ones. The team came more and more under pressure, it was getting difficult to evade the incoming waves of puppets. Chiyo´s marionettes fell one after one under the never-ending onslaught. Yugao frowned, she knew that their time was running low and she called her best friend.

"KURENAI … do it now!" The black-haired woman immediately knew what the Anbu meant … although it would be her first field test. Her thoughts went years back … from whom she learnt it.

* * *

_It was a clear and sunny morning in Konohagakure._

_Kurenai was sweating heavily, the training ground 36 in the outskirts of the village was marked by her strict training regime and the Jutsu she was trying to learn … or better, the Jutsu she had finally mastered._

_The young woman smiled contently, especially when she felt the familiar Chakra signature entering the ground._

"_Training at this hour? Why am I not surprised?"_

_Kurenai turned her head, grinning at the amused expression of her boyfriend. Naruto just shook his head, a true smile on his face. "Alright then Nai-chan … let´s see how far you´ve come."_

_The girl nodded and stretched her right arm out. After some seconds, a __**Rasengan**__ took shape, much to her pride and his pleasure. Smiling proudly, the Chunin looked at her love._

_The Jinchuriki chuckled and gave her a lovingly kiss. "Not bad … not bad Nai-chan … it just took you two weeks to learn it, I´m impressed … although I always knew you had the potential." Kurenai gave him a quick kiss. "Arrigato Naruto-kun … I always needed to learn more Jutsus … and for you to give me your technic…."_

"_Ma ma … you know I love you, helping you was only natural…." The man glanced shortly at the rising sun before he looked into those lovely ruby-red eyes, a smirk formed on his lips. _

"_Nai-chan"_

_Kurenai looked curiously at her long time friend. "Nanja?"_

"_Would you like to learn something even better?"_

_The raven-haired girl just looked confused._

* * *

Kurenai regained her bearings and started to concentrate. "Chiyo-san … protect Kurenai as long as needed!" The Elder just nodded and sent her remaining puppets as reinforcement. The Genjutsu Mistress could now concentrate properly on her Jutsu. Quickly, she created a Kage Bunshin and stretched her hand out. A normal **Rasengan** took shape and was reinforced with more Chakra. Her clone brought her hands to the sphere and poured her own element Chakra into it. A humid heat started to heat the area up as Katon Chakra melted with the ball. The usually blue sphere glowed and burned firmly. Even Sasori felt the unbelievable power behind this Jutsu. ´Tze … I can´t let myself be hit by that … should it have the same destructive power as Naruto's … I´ll surely die!´

"Yugao" Kurenai ran towards the Anbu, who fetched off her last opponents. She quickly brought her two Katanas parallel together. The raven-haired Jonin jumped onto the flat side of the swords whereas Yugao gathered her remaining strength in her arms and swung her Katanas. Because of the enormous power, Kurenai was propelled at high speed towards the shocked Akatsuki.

´NANI? SHIM-….´

"**KATON: GOEN RASENGAN**", the Kunoichi screamed and pressed the fire sphere into the Nukenin´s chest. Greedily, the Jutsu started to eat it´s way through the wooden body before it unloaded it´s destructive power. Screaming, the puppeteer melted immediately and was pushed backwards. After several meters, the misshaped body went up in a huge explosion. The whole body got pulverized.

Quickly, the Kunoichis noticed that Sasori´s puppets fell motionless from the sky, now that their master wasn´t controlling them anymore. Exhausted, Kurenai fell to her knees, having spent the last remaining Chakra for her Jutsu. Yugao wasn´t fearing better, this fight had taken a heavier doll than she had thought … the Anbu grinded her teeth, it seemed her training must be increased.

Even Chiyo could hardly believe it … her grandson was dead. The Sunanin took a deep breath before she went to heal her two comrades. A clattering noise let her pause. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed how a single puppet rose behind the raven-haired woman, a sword in it´s right hand. Both Konohanins reacted too slowly against this new threat and Kurenai could only stare in a state of shock … only seconds away from being pierced by the Katana. She was too weak to evade the attack.

"SHINNE", the puppet screamed and raised his sword. Few centimeters before Kurenai´s chest, the weapon stopped.

The Genjutsu Mistress looked up and her eyes widened. There stood Sasori, two Katanas pierced into his living core … blood was dripping to the ground. The Nukenin glanced to both sides, his first puppets … Tou-san and Kaa-san … had surprised him and settled his fate. His gaze shifted towards his grandmother. "… souka … so it e-ends…."

Chiyo just looked compassionate. "In the end you´ve lowered your guard … it doesn´t matter how much you tried to change Sasori … you couldn´t get rid of your heart … your only remaining living organ!"

"… I … I was u-uncompleted … a puppet with a human h-heart … tze how pathetic of me…."

Blood leaked from his mouth as he studied both Kunoichis before him, the Anbu rushed over and helped her friend to her feet. His gaze rested on the women … maybe they had earned a reward, huh?

"You…" All attention focused on the dying Akatsuki. "… wanted information about N-Naruto? Tze ... even I … can´t tell you much…." He could only weakly smile at the disappointed looks he received. "… Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto … even for my spy network he remained a secret … his motives are unknown … and no one … not even Itachi knows his loyalty … mmmh … I just know that he is strong … maybe even stronger than our leader…."

Yugao swallowed. "Where is he?"

"… tze I don´t know his exact location … normally he isn´t partnered anymore … and he is just doing the missions he receives…." Sasori was silent for a few seconds. "… he cares deeply for you … as he always brags about you… hehe … however, I want to give you an advice…." Both Konohanins listened intently, although they weren´t thrilled by the even said.

"… Naruto … is lost … there is no … no hope … no rescue for him … darkness … is everything … what he … sees … and … needs…." His eyes became glassy as his only organ failed his master. The lifeless body of the Nukenin fell to the ground. He died in the embrace of his replacement parents.

Akasuna no Sasori, the greatest puppeteer of their time, was dead. And left behind two desperate young women.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Deidara_

* * *

"KATSU"

Barely on time, Kakashi could escape the explosion and prepare his own Jutsu. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" Several small fireballs shot towards the Iwanin, who flew on his clay bird. Effortlessly, the bird could avoid the attack.

"A little weak for Konoha´s Copy Ninja, un."

The Konohanin didn´t want to, but he had to agree with the Nukenin. Even after several hours, his fight with the Naruto Bunshin still had his effects … he still hadn´t recovered most of his Chakra. And now he came into a new fight with an S-rank Nukenin … that could even tire him out. Tiredly, he glanced towards the Inuzuka and her three Ninkens.

One could also see the exhaustion in Hana´s face, the Kunoichi being more specialized in recon and Iryojutsu than the front assault. One of her Ninkens was hit by Deidara´s explosive clay and was now put out of the fight. Each attempt to heal her partner failed because the Iwanin kept bombarding them with his artwork. Hana scowled as she didn´t have a chance to help her longtime companion.

Even Gai´s team couldn´t support them. The enemy seemed to have applied a special Jutsu, which had activated as the team removed the seals. Now they were fighting against exact copies of themselves … with the same strength and Jutsus than the originals. Needless to say, the team had a hard fight … battling their own copies. Hana and Kakashi stood alone.

´I just hope the others are fairing better against Sasori!´

The Copy Ninja couldn´t form a coherent plan against this foe, not one of his Jutsus worked … he couldn´t even come near to the Iwanin. The Hatake grinded his teeth … apparently, only one possibility remained … but he needed time.

"Oi oi don´t lose your head, un … KATSU!" Kakashi saw two small incoming clay birds. Quickly, he knocked his hands to the ground and an earth wall rose to protect him. Deidara grinned as his clay detonated on the Doton Jutsu … he already prepared a nice gift for the silver-haired man.

Unnoticed by the Konohanin, tinny small clay maggots dug from under the earth, right under his feet. The hair at his neck stood up … just one word reached his ears. "KATSU" The location of the Copy Ninja was blown away by a huge explosion.

"KAKASHI"

The Akatsuki smiled slightly. "Mmh that was kinda easy … it appears that Naruto had pressed him hard, un." His gaze went to the Inuzuka heir. "Just one remains, huh? Well, time to end this, Sasori no Danna surely wait-…." The Nukenin was shaken from his speech as a sudden and heavy pain shot right through his right arm. Shocked, he noticed that the air or rather space around his arm became distorted and before he could escape his imminent doom, his upper am was sucked in. Blood sprayed as Deidara lost his last remaining arm. Being numbed by the pain, he noticed too late three incoming rotating whirls.

"**Tsuga**"

The whirls devoured the clay bird greedily, it´s remains falling lifeless to the ground. Deidara barely managed to avoid the attack and landed next to his artwork. "Tze … that was unexpected, un." His furious gaze went to the supposed dead Copy Ninja, who stood heavily breathing behind him. Hana landed next to her fellow Nin and immediately tried to heal him. ´Mmh it seems I only hit a **Kage Bunshin**, un.´

"Kakashi! Hana!", Gai´s voice sounded in the area as his team appeared next to them. Each one of them seemed to have had a rough fight behind them, considering their torn clothes and several bruises.

"Mmh reinforcements, huh? Bad timing I must say, un."

"So this is a member of Akatsuki, huh … yosh, team we take over!" Before Gai´s team could attack, the Iwanin started to laugh, much to the mistrust of the Konohanins. "Hehe … it doesn't matter anymore … I know when I´ve lost … however … I´m going to go down with an explosion, un." To everyone´s surprise, the Akatsuki bit a mouthful of his former clay bird and chewed it. Grinning, he turned to his opponents. "I´m going to show you my ultimate art!"

Abruptly, his body started to extend. Neji´s Byakugan came to life and allowed him to see the enormous Chakra concentration in his body. "Minna … we need to retreat, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Too late … hehehe … art is an … explosion … KATSU!"

With a loud thunder, Deidara exploded in a giant ball of fire, expanding in mere seconds to engulf the whole area and the Konoha team. They noticed quickly … they wouldn´t be able to make it in time.

In these seconds, Kakashi came to a decision. ´It´s the only solution … but afterwards, I´m going to be completely out of duty for multiple days!´ The Sharingan in his left eye changed, looking right at the center of the explosion.

"**Kamui**"

His last Chakra and strength vanished as he sucked the deadly swath of fire with his acquired Mangekyo Sharingan into another dimension. Then darkness overcame him.

* * *

_Five days later, Hokage office, Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

Tsunade listened attentively the report of both teams, having arrived few minutes ago in Konoha. Her eyes narrowed as she heard of the Ichibi´s extraction and the resulting death of the Kazekage. However, Chiyo used a lethal Kinjutsu, **Kisho Tensei**, to revive Gaara for the cost of her own life. Even though Akatsuki reached it´s goal, they also lost two of their members, Sasori and Deidara. So it could be said … the mission went well as the teams didn´t have casualties to report … maybe it went even too well.

"Souka … good work everyone, you can take the rest of the day off. Dismissed!"

"Hai"

The Senju was left alone in her office. Sighing, she supported her head on her folded hands, her thoughts drifting to a certain blond man. ´Oh Naruto … why did all of this need to happen? I could have been there for you, helping you and being your pillar … I truly hope … that you are happy now … because among us all, you are the one who deserves it the most….´

A single tear dropped onto the wooden desk.

* * *

_In the meantime, somewhere in Yu no Kuni_

* * *

Abruptly, a young blond-haired man with the Akatsuki cloak came to a stop. Lost in his thoughts, he starred in the starlit sky above … no clouds were blocking his view on the shinning stars.

´Naru-kun? What´s wrong?´, a worried yet soft voice resounded in his mind.

Naruto didn´t answer right away, a slight sting in his heart distracted him. ´Nothing important Kisa-chan … it´s nothing … just a worthless feeling I used to feel … nothing more.´ Kisara lowered her head, sadness clearly visible in her eyes. In these last years, her container had become more and more … emotionless. And his hate was rising with each day. It became even too much for the mighty Kyuubi no Youko. The memory of this … man … was still fresh on her mind.

Darkness … darkness was everything her Naruto saw. The day of judgment neared.

´If you say so Naru-kun….´ The Jinchuriki noticed the disappointed tone of his tenant. Sighing deeply, the blond concentrated and entered his mind. Quickly, he passed the iron bars of the seal and went to search for his demoness. Cursing, he inspected the wide landscape he made for the Bijuu woman long ago … it could take a while to find her.

Roughly half an hour later, he found Kisara at the edge of the shinning blue sea. Motionless, she starred into the pearl clear water surface. Sighing, the Namikaze noticed that even though he begged her, the Bijuu lady still preferred to go without cloths. Slowly, he marched towards the woman and realized … se was crying! Surprised and slightly shocked, he stretched his hand out and touched the redhead on her shoulder.

Like in trance, the woman turned her head and looked at her host with watered eyes. Without questioning her, Naruto hugged the Bijuu … and tried to … he really tried to not let himself be distracted by her … female curves, pressing against his chest. Soothingly, he stroked the fire long hair of his demoness, whispering comforting words into her ear. Kisara just sobbed quietly into his cloak.

"Sccchhh … Kisa … sccchhh … what´s wrong?"

Only few minutes later, the sobs quieted down, the woman cuddling up to her man. "I-It´s just … I … I´m afraid Naruto-kun … I´m truly afraid … I fear for you…." The Jinchuriki widened his eyes as he heard his tenant pouring out her heart to him. "… you´ve changed … you are still changing without even realizing it … and I … I can´t help you on this path … I don´t want to l-lose you…." Quickly, her blood-red eyes found the azure-blue ones of Naruto. "You are everything I have … everything that´s left and … Naruto-kun … don´t you dare forget who you truly are!"

The Namikaze just listened and felt guilty.

"Ma ma Kisa-chan, I know I´ve become a little … cold, but you don´t need to worry about little old me! The few I can count as family and friends, the few I love … I´ll never leave you no matter what … hehe … you just mean too much to me … Itachi-nii, Nai-chan, Yu-chan and even you, Kisa-chan … you were always there for me and so will I always stand by your side … that … is a promise!"

Without hesitation, Kisara deepened the hug, contently she heard the constant beating of his heart … the heart of her Koi. ´Oh Foxy-kun … maybe … just maybe there is still hope for us … yes … I´m not going to allow you to fall further into darkness … not as long as I can still breath!´

Unnoticed by the duo, a lone figure starred at them from the dark depth of the forest. He grinned mockingly … his black eyes were exempt off all emotion.

Soon … soon it could begin.

* * *

**And CUT! Puh, I´ve finally finished this chapter … especially since I was in a hurry, but oh well, now it´s done and I hope you like it. So as I already told you in the last chapter, my exams are starting and till the 17****th**** January, there will be no further updates. Sorry, but university comes first. Nevertheless, I hope to see you back later on when updates will come regularly once again … so till the next chapter. I´m happy for all feedback you leave. JA NE!**

**Author´s Note:**

**As you´ve read, I haven´t written about Deidara´s and Gaara´s fight as well as Kisame against team Gai, as they were exactly the same as in Canon. Each other fight, as long as not canon true, will be written.**

**Personally, I find this chapter not really good … well it´s my most canon-based chapter so it may have something to do about it. At least, I tried to make it more personal and so one … you know … new teams … new fights and conversations … but it isn´t my best piece of work. **

**So Naruto thought Kurenai the famous Jutsu of his father. I know that most readers probably won´t like the fact that he gave his signature Jutsu into other hands, but this isn´t your Canon Naruto who can just do two … two Jutsus … he has many different and powerful Jutsus and he will become even more powerful in the future. So don´t worry, because Kage Bunshins and Rasengan won´t be everything he uses.**

Lexicon:

Gaki=Brat

Baka=Idiot

Teme=Bastard

Arrigato=Thanks

Ohayo=Good morning

Ja ne= Auf Wiedersehen

Gomenasai=Sorry

Shimatta=Damn

Shinne=Die

Minna=Everyone

Nanja=What

Nanda=Why

Demo=But

Souka=Understood

Urusai=Be silent

Hai=Yes

Iie=No

Matte=Wait

Ike=Go

Sensei=Teacher

Danna=Master

Shisou=Master

Tou=Father

Kaa=Mother

Aniki=Big brother

Hime=Princess

Megami=Beauty

Koi=Love

Koibito=Lover/Sweetheart

Tenshi=Angel

Kami=God

Neko=Cat

Haimaru Sankyodai=Three Haimaru Brothers

Kirigakure no Kaijin=Monster of the hidden Mist

Samehada=Shark Skin

Kyuubi no Youko=Nine-tailed Demon Fox

Nanabi/Sichibi=Seven-tailed Horn Beetle

Nibi no Nekomanta=Two-tailed Hellfire Cat

Ichibi/Shukaku=One-tailed Tanuki

Ningen=Human

Ninken=Ninja Dog

Oni=Demon

Ojji=Old man

Shinobi=Ninja

Kunoichi=Female Ninja

Nukenin=Missing Ninja

Kami no Shinobi=God of Shinobi

Genin=Low Ninja

Chunin=Middle Ninja

Tokebetsu Jonin=Special Ninja

Jonin=High Ninja

Iryonin=Medic Ninja

Sannin=Legendary Ninja

Shugonin Junishi=Twelve Guardian Ninja

Hebi=Snake

Gama=Toad

Anbu=Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

Hitaiate=Forehead Protector

Hi no Kuni=Land of Fire

Kaze no Kuni=Land of Wind

Ame no Kuni=Land of Rain

Yu no Kuni=Land of the hot Springs

Konohagakure no Sato=Village hidden under the leaves

Sunagakure no Sato=Village hidden by Sand

Kumogakure no Sato=Village hidden by Clouds

Iwagakure no Sato=Village hidden by Rocks

Kirigakure no Sato=Village hidden by Mist

Kusagakure=Village hidden in the Grass

Yugakure=Village hidden in hot Water

Tanigakure=Village hidden in Valleys

Amegakure=Village hidden by Rain

Takigakure=Village hidden by Waterfalls

Otogakure=Village hidden by Sound

Hokage=Fire Shadow

Tsuchikage=Earth Shadow

Shodaime=The First

Nidaime=The Second

Sandaime=The Third

Yondaime=The Fourth

Godaime=The Fifth

Akatsuki=Dawn/Daybreak

Ku=Void

Shu=Scarlet

Motanai Bijū=Tailless Beast

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū=Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure

Bijuu=Tailed Beast

Youkai=Demonic Chakra

Katana=Japanese long sword

Wakizashi=Japanese short sword

Jinchuriki=Human sacrifice/Demon vessel

Katon=Fire Release

Suiton=Water Release

Futon=Wind Release

Doton=Earth Release

Raiton=Lightning Release

Jiton=Magnet Release

Bunshin=Clone

Kai=Release

Kuchiyose no Jutsu=Technic of Summoning

Kenatsu=Wind Cut

Juryoku Fuins= Gravity seals

Rinnegan=Samsara Eye

Sharingan=Copy Wheel Eye

Mangekyo Sharingan= Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

Tsukuyomi=Moon Reader

Byakugan=White Eye

Satestu=Iron Sand

Bakuton=Explosion

Kibaku Nendo=Explosive Clay

Jiongu=earth Grudge Fear

Kinjutsu=Forbidden Techniques

Kenjutsu=Sword Techniques

Nitouryuu=Two Sword Style

Santouryuu=Three Sword Style

Taijutsu=Body Techniques

Ninjutsu=Ninja Techniques

Genjutsu=Illusionary Techniques

Fuinjutsu=Seal Techniques

Dojutsu=Eye Techniques

Kekkei Genkai=Bloodline Limit


End file.
